


Season 5 Hit the Floor

by InTheMomentsBetween



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Judexzero, M/M, Multi, New Character - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, Zero's back, Zeroxjude, changed rating, season 5, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 70,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMomentsBetween/pseuds/InTheMomentsBetween
Summary: Since HTF was (stupidly) cancelled after Season 4, I've decided to write a few scenes as I would have liked to see them.Zero left Jude suddenly and has been gone for a year, now he’s back. And he wants Jude back. But like with everything in their lives, nothing is easy. How can Zero win Jude back while trying to protect him from the people trying to take over the Devils; keep him alive; and get him to loosen the hell up?Oh yeah, and Lionel features prominently in this story because she’s a badass.This is my first fanfic ever, so all comments and feedback are welcome and very much appreciated!!Obviously, I own none of the rights to any of the characters. I just love them.





	1. Goodbye Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Jude and Noah from Season 4

“We need to talk, Jude”

Jude Kinkade, disgraced owner of the Los Angeles Devils did not even look up from the documents that he was reading. “I think we’ve already said everything that needs to be said, Noah. I’ve been saying this for months, we are done”.

“I would never have used that tape. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please don’t shut me out.”

Jude just continued making notes in the margins of whatever he was reading now.

“Look at me, Damn it!”

Jude finally looked up, his eyes were cold. He gave Noah the flat look that he had been giving him for the past two months. It held none of the sweetness that Noah used to melt over when they were together. “Noah, you are being dramatic, don’t embarrass yourself. It’s not worth it”.

“Not worth it?!? I love you. You told me you loved me too. Right here in this office. Right on that desk that you’ve been attached to for the past two months.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, I’m under investigation for corruption and game fixing. Because of you, I have to go in front of the Ethics Panel in two weeks and prove that I didn’t know anything about it. I could lose the team because of your tape!”

“It wasn’t me that released that tape, it was Jamie!!”

“But you were the one who recorded it. Do you think I would ever trust you after that, even if you didn't release it? Do you think I could ever love you again?”

“You did once.”

Jude just stared at the man that he had started to imagine a future with, who had started to heal him after the devastation that Zero left behind. But he couldn’t feel anything for Noah, not love, not even anger. “Go away, Noah, and don’t come back. We’re done”.

“Fine! If that is really what you want – "

“It is”

“Then that’s what it came to tell you, I have another job offer, in Cleveland of all places. I will turn it down if you tell me we have even the slightest chance together.”

“We don’. You should take the job, because you won’t be working here if I keep the team.”

“Don’t worry, Lionel has already fired me. Apparently, once a Kinkade, always a Kinkade.”

Although he didn’t show it, Jude’s insides warmed at that. It was nice to know that at least one person had his back. His friendship with Lionel had blossomed out of mutual scheming but had grown into something that Jude knew he could always count on. Unlike the man in front of him.

Suddenly, Jude was very tired. Tired of defending himself, tired of the accusations, of fending off the attempts to take the team from out under him, even though he still controlled the majority of the shares.

“Noah, I’m really busy preparing my defense for the Ethics panel. I wish you all the best in Cleveland. I hope you find your happiness there.”

“Jude, we could be happy again together, if you just give me a chance!”

“I will never forgive you, Noah. Getting together with you has been the biggest mistake of my life, and if I’ve learned anything from the past few years, it is not to make the same mistake twice. Trust is overrated, and people will always betray you in the end. It’s not worth it.”

“I’m not Zero! I’m not walking away from us, you are!”

“I’ve already walked away, Noah. You are the only one who hasn’t realized that yet.”

Noah looked devastated as he whispered: “When did you get so cold, Jude? Where is the sweet man that I fell in love with?”

  
“He died the minute they tried to take the team away from me. It’s not going to happen again. I will do whatever it takes to hold on to the team. And none of that involves you Noah. Go home.”

“Alright, I’m leaving. I’m sorry, Jude, so very sorry.”

“You’ve already apologized, it means nothing to me. Please close the door on your way out.”

Noah took a final look at the man that he loved, that he had helped destroy. Jude’s hair was cut shorter than he remembered. It didn’t fall over his face anymore, wouldn’t get mussed if you ran your hands through it – like Noah used to love to do. His beautiful eyes had gone cold and now held a steely resolve that was chilling if you looked into their depths. Jude used to keep his brilliant mind hidden, preferring to plan and work behind the scenes to achieve what he wanted. Now, it was front and center, obvious to anyone who looked into his eyes. This Jude would come at you from the front and not care about the consequences. Noah sighed, realizing that the man he loved was dead, and he had helped to kill him.

Noah turned and walked away. He didn’t look back.

When he had gone, Jude put down his pen and took a deep breath. He hoped that this was the last time he ever had to see Noah. He didn’t have time for to keep going over the same thing over and over again. All he cared about now was keeping the team, no matter the price. Before he could go back to reading the charges against him, his office door opened again.

“Noah, I told you –”

“Not Noah, honey”. Lionel Davenport stood in his doorway. Jude looked up, finally a small smile on his face. Lionel, as always, looked amazing. She may not be on the A-list at the moment, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t look every inch the movie star.

“Noah again?”

“Yes, though I think he may be gone for good this time. He got a job in Cleveland”.

“Oh really?” Lionel did not sound surprised at all. Jude narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

“What did you do, Lionel?”.

“I may have called in a few favours from a station over there. Conveniently, they were suddenly looking for a sports reporter.”

Jude just shook his head, at least he had gotten one thing out of this mess, Lionel. And despite their ups and downs in the past, there was no one else he would want in his corner.

Lionel walked over to the bar in the corner of the office. She poured herself a drink and sat in the chair in front of Jude’s desk. She took a sip and savoured the burn of the whiskey going down her throat.

“So, Jude, what’s our plan to keep the team?”  
  



	2. Episode 2: Donde Esta Zero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Zero has been for the past year.

WHERE’S ZERO??????

In the remote village of Matapalo, Costa Rica, Paolo finished wiping down the bar and went to clear a nearby table of the glasses and newspaper left there by an earlier client.

The headline from the top of the front page seemed to jump out at him as the bartender bent to wipe some spilled beer from the table. “Where’s Zero?” it said in bold letters at the top of the page. But it wasn’t the headline that caught his attention so much as the two pictures underneath it. Set beside the text was a picture of two men kissing passionately on what looked to be a basketball court. But the true surprise was the picture just beside it. The picture showed a handsome, blond man in a red sports jersey looking over his slightly turned shoulders directly into the camera. Somehow, in that split second of eye contact with the camera, the man managed to look arrogant, sexy and mysterious at the same time. The number on the back of his jersey and the name above it read “Zero”.

Although the man was indeed beautiful, it wasn’t this that had caught the bartender’s eye. It was that he had seen this man before. In fact, he saw him every day when he came into Paolo’s little bar. The man would arrive around the same time every day, drink a single beer and then leave. While the man mostly kept to himself, Paolo had had several conversations with him over the past year. He had found the man to be good company, with a sharp sense of humour and a gentle smile that he shared very rarely.

The man in the picture had very blond hair and held himself quite differently than the man that Paolo knew. The man who came into the bar had hair that was more of a natural, dirty blond and, when no one was looking, his expression held a pain and sadness that almost broke Paolo’s heart. They had never spoken about what had put this unhappiness on the man’s face but Paolo assumed it was a love affair gone wrong. No one came to Matapalo when they were happy. They came to this remote part of the earth to forget, to escape something.

Paolo continued to read the article.

_As Jude Kinkade, the rookie owner of the Los Angeles Devils, faces losing the team, the world can’t help but wonder ‘Where is Zero?’. After Zero declared his love for the quiet man through a kiss seen by millions, the two were inseparable, seemingly ready to take over L.A. together. But then, without warning, Zero disappeared leaving the Devils, and Jude, to pick up the pieces. No one knows why Zero left basketball. It was assumed that something big must have happened between the couple that had seemed so in love. In the year since he walked away, no one has seen or heard from the former star. But as Jude Kinkade faces the fight of his life to clear his name and hang on to the team that has been in his family for 25 years, fans wonder if Zero will come back to save his man._

Paolo now understood the lost look he saw in the man’s eyes when as he drank his beer and looked out over the sea to the horizon. He could not imagine what it would take to leave such a love behind, or how one would ever recover from the heartache. Paolo knew that the man rented a house on the beach, away from the rest of the houses. He had no internet or phone, received no mail, and in the year that he had been there, no one had come to visit him. He didn't read the paper, or even look at the front page when e came into the bar. As if he had locked himself away from the world. Now Paolo knew why. He wondered if the man knew about the trouble that his former lover was facing. Would he want to know.

Paolo decided to wait until the man came in for his daily beer and then, depending on what he saw on the man’s face, he would show him the paper or not. Maybe the man knew, maybe he didn’t but Paolo felt uncomfortable with the knowledge that he now had.

As 4 p.m. approached, like clockwork, the blond man entered the bar and sat at his favorite table, in the far back corner with his back to the wall. His body language and demeanor screamed out that he wanted to be left alone. That said, he was friendly, in his own way, when Paolo came up to take his order.

“Una cerveja, por favor”.

“Si, senor Gideon.”

After depositing the beer on the table, Paolo retreated behind the bar and watched discreetly. Gideon took a sip of his beer and looked out over the water. When he thought no one was watching he let go of the effort it took to hold himself together and allowed the sadness to creep into his soul. Paolo's breath caught at the look of pain and he could not keep quiet.

“Senor Gideon?”

“Yes?”

“Have you seen today’s newspaper?”

“No, I don’t read the newspaper anymore.” The man turned back to the water as if to indicate that the conversation was over. Paolo took a deep breath and carried on.

“I think that you should read it today.”

“Why?”

“Because you are in it.”

No surprise registered on the man’s face, his emotionless mask completely in place. “I have been in a lot of newspapers, this one is likely no different.”

“I can’t say for sure, Senor Gideon, but it talks of a man name Jude and how he is in big trouble.”

Gideon, formally known only as Zero, finally turned to face Paolo. Paolo found himself thinking once again that the man’s eyes were beautiful and seemed to stare right into his soul.

“Jude?” Gideon whispered in a voice laced with broken emotion.

“Yes, it says that it is possible that he will lose the team, for corruption and game fixing.”

A look of pure confusion crossed over Zero's face. “Jude would never do either of those things. He didn’t want to follow in his father’s footsteps that way.”

Paolo didn’t know what to say so he just placed the paper, with the pictures facing upwards, on the table and walked away. He watched discreetly from behind the bar as Gideon stared at the newspaper for a full minute before picking it up. There was no mistaking the tears in his eyes as he looked at the pictures and read the article.

_Gideon’s POV_

Seeing the picture of him kissing Jude on the basketball court brought back all the memories of the happiness that he and Jude had shared once Zero had admitted to himself, and to the world, that all he wanted was Jude. He remembered Sunday mornings in bed, and take out dinners on the couch since neither of them could cook worth a damn. He remembered the shy look, full of love, that would cross Jude’s face when he looked at Zero when he thought no one was watching. He remembered the plans they made to put Zero on top of the team and to take over L.A. Most of all he remembered what it was like to love someone and trust them completely. He also remembered how he had destroyed that love and trust when he'd walked away.

Now, it had been a more than a year, and Jude was back in the spotlight again, this time without his Zero by his side to help him deal with all the unwanted attention. Jude was such a private person that Zero knew that all this attention would be driving him mental. When he looked at the picture and the article asking where he was, Zero knew that despite isolating himself for year, despite trying his best to forget, that he was still in love with Jude. He knew he could not let Jude face this alone, no matter what had happened between them.

Zero paid for his beer and slowly made his way along the beach back to the house where he had licked his wounds for the past year. He knew that he had been hiding here, not able to accept what he had done when he walked away from the love of his life. He also knew that he had to go back, to face Jude and the consequences of what he had done. He could not leave Jude to face the storm alone, not when he could do something about it.

Opening the door to his house, Zero looked around. The house looked like no one lived there, nothing personal lined the walls or shelves. It was the same as the day he'd moved in. He went to his bedroom, threw his clothes in a bag and walked out the door. It would take him awhile to get back to L.A. and after a year of not wanting anything to do with his old life, Zero found that he was anxious to get back to the city, and admittedly, to Jude.

_Jude’s POV_

“What the hell is this?!?”

Jude threw the newspaper down on his desk and started to pace. Lionel sat in one of the chairs facing him, drink in hand, and just watched her best friend as he ran his hands angrily through his hair.

“Why would Noah write this? Why would anyone think that I need Zero to save me? After he walked away?”

Lionel again didn’t say anything. She knew that Jude would have to let his anger out before they could rationally discuss the article. After a few minutes, Jude stopped pacing and threw himself into the chair behind his desk.

“That son of a bitch!”.

“Who, Zero or Noah?” Lionel asked.

“Both! I could kill them both right now, but Noah is closer.”

Noah had written this article as a final goodbye fuck you to Jude, a reminder of the thing that he felt had really stood between them. Noah had always been jealous of Zero, both because he was Jude’s first love – first everything – and because he thought that Jude had never gotten over Zero. The article was reminder that Zero had left and that Noah was willing to stay to fight for what they had.

Jude stood up angrily again and stormed over to pour himself a drink, after all, he couldn’t let Lionel drink alone.

“If I ever see him again, I will punch him in the face.”

Again, Lionel asked “Who, Zero or Noah?”

“Both!”


	3. Episode 3: Power of the Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's fate is in the hands of the League's Ethics Panel.

A few days after the article was published, Jude stood outside the Boardroom down the hall from his old office. He paced as he waited for the League’s Ethics Panel to call him in to tell his side of the story and then to decide his fate. Both Derek and German had already been in front of the Panel. The results, although predictable, were devastating to both men. They both received lifetime bans from playing or coaching basketball at any professional level as well as having to pay a substantial fine. It was the end of the Roman Empire and it had ended in disgrace.

This didn’t bode well for Jude’s chances, but he held on to the fact that there was key difference between Derek, German and himself. Jude was innocent, stupid, oblivious maybe, but innocent. He’d had no idea that Derek had thrown the game to help German. Perhaps that was partially his fault. He’d been too busy trying to prove to Oscar and to everyone that he deserved to own the team. And, if he was honest, trying to forget Zero. Too many late nights with Lionel or too many long ones with Noah.  Even Jude could admit to himself that he had been distracted. That distraction could cost him everything that he had left.

“What is taking them so damn long? This thing was supposed to start an hour ago” he asked Lionel.

Lionel wore a black pantsuit and understated gold jewelry. She looked completely calm except for the tension that showed around her eyes and in the rigid way that she held her jaw. These small tells betrayed her worry for her best friend and the smoldering anger she felt at everyone, everyone, that had done this to him. Before she could answer, the door opened and an official looking woman stood in the doorway.

“Jude Kinkade? We’ll see you now.”

Lionel grabbed Jude’s hand, “I’ll be here, I’ll be here when you come out. I’m not leaving you.” Jude squeezed her hand and turned to follow the woman back inside.

As he walked into the room, Jude chanced a look around. The furniture  had been moved around, now a single chair sat facing a long table. It looked like it was set up for a job interview…or a parole hearing, Jude thought to himself. How appropriate.

Jude’s stomach dropped when he saw the man sitting at the center of the table. Marcus looked the same as every other time he’d tried to screw Jude over. In his early 50’s, Marcus was an attractive man, who wore his power effortlessly for all to see. Marcus had been the Chairman of the League’s Board of Directors for the past 10 years. He had spent most of those trying to remove the Kinkade name from anywhere near the Basketball League.

 _It’s over_ , thought Jude, _Marcus would finally have his way_. Jude’s future was entirely in the hands of this panel and it was led by a man who hated his guts.

“Please take a seat, Mr. Kinkade”.

Jude turned to see who was speaking to him. It was the woman who had called him into the room. She was seated to Marcus’ right and her face held no warmth. A second man sat to Marcus’ left.

“Mr. Kinkade, you are here because you are suspected of corruption, game fixing and negligence. While this is not a court of law, Mr. Kinkade, this panel does have the authority to remove you as owner of the team and to issue any sanctions that it deems suitable. Do you understand?”.

Jude looked at the woman, a thousand thoughts running through his head. He didn’t know who he was without basketball. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost the team. Sitting in this chair, in front of the panel, Jude realized that all his worst nightmares – apart from the day Zero had left him – could become his reality.

“Yes, I understand.”

The woman turned to Marcus who looked down at the papers in front of him.  “We have read through your written statement as well as spoken to the people who were involved in this incident. We’ve talked to your character witnesses – to quite mixed reviews I might add. Having reviewed all of the information available, we are ready to provide our final decision.” Jude inhaled deeply. “Before we do, do you have anything that you would like to say?”

Jude wondered if this is what people on death row felt like. He wouldn’t feel any more nervous if Marcus had asked “Do you have any last words?”.

“I didn’t do this. You know me, Marcus. I may not be the most upstanding guy in the world, and I sure don’t have the best bloodline, but I love basketball and the Devils. I would never do anything that could hurt either of those things. I admit that I was distracted last year, which is probably why I didn’t realize what Derek and German were doing. I didn’t see what was happening right under my nose. But being a crappy first time owner doesn’t make me corrupt. This team is my life.” Jude paused and swallowed his pride as he looked directly at Marcus, “Please don’t take it away from me”.

“Thank you, Jude. If you could please wait outside, we will call you in when we have made our decision.”

Jude opened the door and walked over to where Lionel was waiting. She took one look at Jude’s face and pulled a flask of whiskey and two glasses from her purse. Even in his anxious state, Jude couldn’t help but be impressed by Lionel’s preparation. He also wondered what else she had in that purse.

“How did it go?”

“It’s Marcus, Lionel, he hates me. I’m going to lose the team.”

The look of devastation of Jude’s face was enough to make Lionel want to cry – even if it meant ruining her perfect make-up. She had only seen him look this way once before, the day he arrived on her doorstep and told her that Zero was gone. She pulled Jude into a hug, careful as always not to spill her drink. For a moment they just stood there with Jude’s head resting on Lionel’s shoulder. Lionel found herself thinking that she would do anything to never see this look on Jude’s face again.

They stood sipping their drinks in silence for about half an hour, both getting a slight buzz from the whisky combined with the stress of the moment. The door opened, and the same woman called Jude in. Jude composed his face into the cold mask that had made it possible for him to face the world after Zero left, and then again with the more recent accusations hanging over his head. No matter what, he thought, he wouldn’t give Marcus the satisfaction of seeing him break.

Marcus looked at Jude for a long moment before speaking. He took in the cold look on Jude’s face and thought to himself that this was the first time he had ever seen the family resemblance to Oscar.

“We have deliberated over the information collected and have determined that there is not sufficient evidence to find you guilty of corruption or game fixing.”

“What?!?” Jude stared at Marcus in shock.

“Both German and Derek swore that you had no knowledge of them fixing the match to pay for German's gambling debts. The players and dancers we talked to all said that you were a decent owner, even those who really don’t like you. Even Noah said that he had not been able to find any hint that you were involved.”

“What does this mean? Does this mean I get to keep the team?” Jude looked up hopefully. 

“Yes and no.” replied Marcus.

“While there is no proof of corruption, there is a clear case for negligence. Your distraction last year put this league in a very hard situation. This can’t be allowed to continue or go forward without consequences.”

Jude almost didn’t hear him, he was still stuck on the fact that he was not losing the team!

Marcus continued. “For the league to not force a sale, it was agreed that you would be on a one-year probationary period where you will be overseen by a league representative. While you will continue to run the team, any major decisions will need to be approved by the representative. They will also have the right to take any action, without your approval, that they feel is in the best interest of the team.”.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Jude shot back.

“Mr. Kinkade, after the past year, I’d say you definitely need a babysitter. This is the best deal you are going to get, Jude, I suggest you take it and be grateful that you didn’t lose the team.”

Jude decided that the best course of action was to stay quiet. He’d find a way to work around this league representative. He got to keep the team!! As the members of the Ethics panel filed out of the room, Jude shook their hands and thanked them.

The woman who had sat to Marcus’ right looked Jude right in the eye before leaving. “Don’t make us regret this, young man. Go home and sort yourself out. You have a tough road ahead of you.”

Jude agreed with her but decided that he would think about that later. Right now, all he wanted to do was tell Lionel and celebrate with his best friend. Jude quickly left the room to run over to were Lionel stood waiting.

“I’m keeping the team!” Jude picked Lionel up and swung her around.

“Put me down, you idiot” Lionel said laughing. Jude was so happy he was practically bouncing.

“Let’s go to the Playground and get a drink!”.  

Lionel thought she saw traces of the old Jude in his smile. “You go get us a table and order drinks, I just need to powder my nose.”

“See you there!”

Lionel watched as Jude almost skipped down the hall. As she stood there, a man came to stand beside her.

“How did you get the others to agree?” Lionel asked, still watching Jude.

“Money talks” Marcus responded as he slowly turned Lionel to face him.

Lionel smiled coyly as she put her arms around the Chairman of the Board’s neck. “How can I ever thank you?” she whispered.

Marcus smiled down at her, a glint in his eye.

“Oh, I’m sure you will think of something.” he said, right before he crushed his mouth down on hers in a passionate kiss.


	4. Episode 4: An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Lionel celebrate at the Playground. Jude gets drunk and Lionel has to take him home before he hooks up with a woman. 
> 
> An unexpected visitor is waiting for him.

“Go, Jude!!” Lionel cried out, laughing hysterically.

Giving her a happy, definitely drunken, smile Jude put his head down and quickly did five body shots off the Devils Girl laying on top of the bar, raising his arms and doing a victory lap around the bar. Perhaps this wasn’t the best behaviour for the beginning of his probationary year, but _what the hell_ , Jude thought, _good behaviour can start tomorrow._

Jude and Lionel proceeded to celebrate late into the night, surrounded by Devil Girls and others who wanted to be close to the owner of the team and the famous movie star. Jude found himself on the dance floor, grinding up against a beautiful blond woman who may or may not have been a supermodel. He allowed his hands to roam up and down her body, lingering on her ass. Her body felt different, softer, than the bodies that he had become used to, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. His luck with men had been horrendous over the past few years. First, the mess with Zero, followed by the clusterfuck that was his relationship with Noah.  Having made up his mind, Jude leaned in, intent on capturing the model’s lips with his own. Suddenly a hand shot up between them and pushed his face away.

“Uh uh, Loverboy.” Lionel said as she pushed herself in between Jude and the now pouting blond. “It was awfully dark in that closet, Jude, and there’s no way you are crawling back in there – not on my watch, Mister.”

At the mention of the word closet, Jude’s face took on a faraway look “Zero and I had sex in that closet.” Jude said, pointing to the now infamous coat closet. “Did I ever tell you that?”

“More times than I would like to remember.” Lionel responded.  With that she grabbed Jude’s arm and dragged him away from the dance floor.

“But Lionel…” Jude whined, “She was so pretty and soft.”

“She’s not a pet, Jude. And you cannot take her home.”.

Jude just looked at Lionel, his pout matching the pretty blond’s.

“I think it’s time that we got you home, Jude, before you do something that you might regret in the morning.”

Lionel put her arm around Jude’s waist and pushed/dragged him towards the door. Jude looked longingly over his shoulder to where the blond still stood on the dance floor. It would be so nice, so normal, to be able to sink himself into her softness and just forget the world. Jude knew it wasn’t his thing, he was completely gay after all, but he allowed himself a minute to just imagine what life would be like if he weren’t.

Lionel pushed Jude outside into the warm Los Angeles air and signaled to her driver. She pushed Jude into the back seat and gave the driver instructions to stop off at Jude’s house first. Jude continued to whine from where he was slumped in the back seat.

“I’m a terrible gay, Lionel”.

“No, you’re aren’t, Jude, you just have terrible taste in men.”

“That’s really, really true.” Jude said before laying his head back and closing his eyes.

After having been Jude’s drinking buddy/shrink for the past year, Lionel knew that Jude would doze until they reached his house. She looked over at her sleeping friend. Perhaps it was her imagination, but his face seemed to be less tense than usual. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was that the risk of losing the team was no longer hanging over his head. Whatever it was, she was happy for him. She didn’t regret the deal she had made with Marcus to influence the Ethics Panel’s decision. She had never thought that it would blossom into a…whatever they were, but she couldn’t say that she wasn’t intrigued by a man who had previously been her enemy.

As they pulled into Jude’s familiar driveway, Lionel shook her friend awake. “Jude, we’re here.”

Jude opened his eyes sleepily and smiled a dreamy, goofy smile at Lionel, the one he used to smile at Zero when he was truly happy.

“We got to keep the team, Lionel, we got to keep the Devils.” Lionel’s heart filled with love for her friend.

“Yes, you did, Jude”.

“We did, Lionel! You and me. You are the only one that stood by me, the only one I trust. I love you.”

Lionel had become used to Jude’s declarations of love over the past year, the younger man getting emotional once he’d had enough to drink.

“I love you too, Jude, now get out of my car and go sleep this off.”.

Jude opened the car door and began to weave his way towards his front door, trying to find his keys at the same time. He could have sworn that they were in his pocket..actually, where was his pocket?? With his head down, patting his pants to see where his pockets had gone, Jude didn’t notice the man leaning against the Porsche in his driveway. The man stepped forward out of the shadows.

“Jude”

Jude looked up and squinted at the man, his eyes taking a minute to focus. Once Jude could see straight, he was looking at a face and body that he knew almost as well, if not better than his own. Familiar grey-green eyes looked back at him, an unreadable expression in their depths.

Zero took a step forward, his hand reaching out as if to touch Jude. Jude took a quick step backwards, almost falling over in his drunken state. He just looked at the man who had shattered his heart, and his life, into a million pieces.

Jude took his time looking Zero over, it seemed like so much had changed, his hair, the vulnerable look on his face. But so much was also the same, the rock-hard body that still made Jude’s mouth go dry, the slight smirk that never seemed to completely disappear. Jude inhaled deeply, trying to control his surprise at finding his old lover on his doorstep at 3 a.m. His nose filled suddenly with the scent that was unique to Zero. It was the smell of close nights spent wrapped around each other, of waking up slowly in Zero’s arms.

Looking at the other man staring back at him, Jude remembered his earlier conversation with Lionel _. “If I ever see him again, I will punch him in the face.” Again, Lionel asked “Who, Zero or Noah?” “Both!”_

Jude did the only thing you can do when the lover who abandoned you shows up after a year of silence; he pulled back his arm and punched Zero right in his beautiful face.

Zero was taken completely by surprise and fell back against the Porsche and then to the ground. He sat in stunned silence. His Jude had never been violent, prone to theatrics yes, but never violent. He just looked up into Jude’s face and couldn’t believe what he saw. The face that looked down at him was so cold, completely without emotion. There was no trace of the man he had loved so deeply and who had loved him. Part of Zero wept for the loss, another part of him was really angry.

“What the hell, Jude?”

Jude just raised an eyebrow and smirked at Zero, a little bit proud that he had knocked the famous athlete on his ass.

“Welcome home, Gideon.”

With that, Jude turned on his heel and walked slowly into his house. He closed the door softly behind him. Zero took it as a very bad sign that Jude had not slammed the door. Jude only closed the door gently when he was really, really, angry.

Zero sighed. Winning Jude back was going to be harder than he thought. Good thing that Zero liked a challenge.


	5. Episode 5: Texts from last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick episode about the texts messages that went around after Jude sees Zero. 
> 
> The name of the episode is taken from a hilarious website "www.textsfromlastnight.com" where people post drunken texts that they've sent or received. 
> 
> Zero's back. Things are about to get interesting....
> 
> (Thank you for the comments and the kudos. This is my very first fanfic, so your feedback is really encouraging.)

  **Episode 5: Texts from last night**

Jude leaned against the door, completely shaken. Gideon…no, Zero, was back. Jude didn’t know how to feel or react.

 _“Forget it”_ , he thought, he was too drunk to deal with this. He’d figure out what to do in the morning.

Before falling face first, fully clothed into bed, Jude shot off a text to Lionel. “He’s back”.

Lionel was still awake, removing her make-up because, duh! wrinkles, when she got the text. _“Shit”_ she thought, _“here we go again.”_ She picked up her phone and sent a text to Marcus. “Zero’s back”.

Marcus was fast asleep when his phone woke him with the special “Maneater” ringtone that he had set for Lionel. He read the text and sat up suddenly in bed. He ran his hands through his hair and waited for the text that he knew would come.

He didn’t have to wait long until his phone buzzed again.  He picked it up and opened the message from the unidentified number. “We need to talk. Tomorrow”. Short, without further details. That was okay, Marcus knew where to go.


	6. Episode 6: The League Representative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude resumes his role as owner of the Devils. 
> 
> He and Lionel go to meet the new League Representative. It is the last person they would have expected.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for leaving any comments about anything you liked, or didn't like, about the story so far.

Jude opened the door to his office for the first time in the two months since his suspension. Everything was where he had left it. Papers were still on the floor where they had fallen when he and Noah confessed their love for each other. Jude knew he should be happy that no one had touched his office, but instead, it felt like a reminder of everything that he had lost. His relationship, the championship, his star player and his reputation.

Leaving the door open to let fresh air in, Jude began to straighten up.  He picked up the papers from the floor, glad to see that they hadn’t been ripped, despite their poor treatment. He glanced at the top page, it was a talent scout’s report about a young college player from an unknown college deep in the Bible Belt. The report raved about the kid’s skills and suggested that Jude go see him play for himself. Jude put the report on the top of his to-do pile.  Several of their key players had left when they heard that Derek wouldn't be coming back. As Owner, the first thing he would need to do is find replacement players for the team. Jude wondered if anyone would be desperate enough to come play for them.  The Devils weren't the hot commodity they once were. He’d be lucky to get some 3rd string players from other teams.

Jude promised himself that he would work on reviewing possible recruits as soon as he could. Right now, he had to go meet Marcus and the League Representative – his babysitter. Jude resented that the League felt that he needed someone to watch over him, but he realized that he had gotten lucky. Plus, if he couldn’t outsmart a middle-aged bureaucrat who had never stepped on the court, then he did not deserve the last name Kinkade. Jude didn’t anticipate too much trouble getting the Rep to agree to anything he said. _Let’s go get this over with._

On the way, he stopped at Lionel’s office. The scandal had only helped the TV network’s ratings, making Lionel richer and busier than ever. Which meant that she was in her office at 9 a.m. when the meeting with the League Representative was scheduled. Lionel had insisted on coming with him to meet this “League Stooge”.

When Lionel opened the door, Jude noticed that she was wearing one of what she called her “ball-busting suits”. Jude wasn’t sure she didn’t mean that literally.  Again, he thanked whatever god that had put Lionel in that bar the day they met.

“Let’s get this over with” Lionel said, grabbing Jude’s arm. Jude wasn’t sure if it was for moral support or because no one could possibly stay upright on the 6 inch stilettos she was wearing.

The meeting was being held in the same boardroom as the Ethics Panel meeting. This time though, Jude did not wait for someone to invite him in – he was the owner of the team, damn it. He pushed through the door, putting a mild, unassuming expression on his face. All the better to reassure Marcus and his new watchdog that Jude planned on being on his best behaviour.  Lionel followed closely on his heels.

Jude saw Marcus first and noted that the normally unflappable man looked very uncomfortable. If Jude didn’t know better, he would have said that Marcus was nervous. Jude was wondering why when he turned to see the man standing beside Marcus. As he turned to face the man, Jude felt the mild expression fall from his face. He turned to Marcus –

“What the hell is he doing here, Marcus?”.

Zero took in the angry look on Jules’ face when the other man looked at him quickly and then looked away. Although Jude was clearly angry, Zero could not help but admire the flush that rose up on the darker man’s face. Whenever Jude got emotional, good or bad, he would flush all over. Zero had many good memories of making Jude flush. Before he could lose himself in pleasant memories, Zero forced his attention back to the scene in front of him. Jude was still ranting at Marcus. Lionel was standing very still, giving Zero a death stare. Zero was suddenly very, very glad that there was a table between them.

Zero looked away and back at Jude, who seemed to have stopped yelling at Marcus.  Zero watched as Jude took a deep breath and seemed to pull himself together.  Jude stood up straighter, unclenched his fists and removed all emotion from his face. His now-familiar cold mask was back in place.

“What is the meaning of this, Marcus?”.

Zero tried to jump in “Jude – “.

“I’m not asking you” Jude said coldly, not even looking in Zero’s direction.

“Zero is a majority shareholder in the League, giving him a seat on the Board of Directors.” Marcus explained. Marcus made the mistake of looking over Jude’s shoulder at Lionel. He gulped audibly. The look she was giving him was not the flirty one he was used to, no, this was the steely stare of Lionel Davenport Kinkade, and Marcus knew he was in big, big trouble.

Her voice cold, Lionel asked, still only speaking to Marcus “How did this happen?”.

“When Jelena sold Jude the team, an investment firm began to buy up shares in teams across the League, including for the Devils, earning it a seat on the Board. The seat on the Board has been filled by a proxy for the past year. I only found out recently that the investment firm was buying the shares on behalf of Zero.”

Jude couldn’t quite stop the confused look that crossed his face. “So, what does this mean? That he gets to come back and play for the Devils, just like he never left?”.

Marcus inhaled deeply and cast a quick glance at Lionel – not a good idea – before answering. “No, Zero won’t be playing for the Devils this year, he will be working for the League in another capacity.”

“What capacity is that?” Lionel ground out between her teeth.

The question hung out there unanswered. Zero eyes were fixed on Jude’s face and he saw the exact moment that Jude realized what was happening. “No! Marcus – “

Marcus held up his hand, cutting Jude off.

“Zero is the League Representative who will be overseeing the Devils this year.”


	7. Episode 7: Why are you doing this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus explains how Zero will oversee the Devils as the League Representative.
> 
> Zero tries to explain why he did it. No one is happy. 
> 
> As always, any comments for how to improve this are much appreciated. This is my first fanfic. I'm having a great time writing it, hope you are enjoying it!

**Episode 7: Why are you doing this?**

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Lionel gasped out, staring daggers at Marcus. “Are you completely insane? Does the league want the Devils to fail?”

“Yes, they do”. Zero spoke up from the corner. Everyone except for Jude turned to look at him. Jude continued to stare somewhere over Marcus’ shoulder. “The league has been trying to get the Kinkade’s out of basketball for the last 10 years.”

“That was Oscar…” Marcus tried to explain

Zero continued, “Jude, Oscar, to the League it makes no difference. Too many scandals have been associated with the Kinkade name. Not the least of which was Jude’s relationship with me.”

“Don’t you dare mention that.” Jude ground out, still not looking at Zero.

“Zero is right” Marcus admitted, risking a quick glance at Lionel, and then really wishing that he hadn’t when she simply raised a single eyebrow that somehow managed to promise retribution and a world of pain. “Even before you took over the team from Jelena, the other members of the Board were trying to find a way to remove you as EVP.” If possible, the look on Jude’s face became even angrier, but he didn’t interrupt Marcus. “Had Oscar not unseated you, Lionel, the league would have run you out as well.”

“Well, we are still here. I am still owner of the team and Lionel runs the biggest sport’s network on tv. So, they can try all they want, but if they thought Oscar was bad, they haven’t seen what Lionel and I can do.” The tone Jude used was one that Zero had not heard before. Here was Jude Kinkade, owner of the LA Devils, son of Oscar Kinkade, the crime lord and likely murderer.

Marcus swallowed audibly, “Now, that won’t be necessary, Jude. Thanks to Zero’s intervention, the league can’t make a move against you unless the League Representative recommends it.”

“So, Zero can decide if the Devils live or die?” Jude asked, the look on his face making it very clear that he did not like that idea one bit.

“Jude – “ again Zero tried to interrupt.

“Still not talking to you”

“It’s not quite that black and white but essentially as League Representative he is expected to report any violations of regulations or any behaviours that put the League at risk of any further negative publicity to the Board” Marcus explained.

“So, how does this babysitting arrangement work?” Zero winced at the coldness in Jude’s voice.

Marcus rubbed a hand over his face and wished, not for the first time, that he was anywhere but here. The tension coming off Jude was thick in the air and he had yet to look at Zero. Zero on the other hand was staring at the other man as if he’d been starving for a year. Fortunately, Zero was smart enough to stay quiet and let Marcus explain.

“Essentially all major decisions will need to be discussed and agreed with Zero before they can be acted on. This includes contracts with new players, marketing strategies or major publicity events. News articles or tv spots need to be cleared through him before being aired or published.”

“What?” Jude said. “You can’t be serious!” Lionel gasped at the same time. Even though they weren’t related by blood, the angry expressions on their faces looked remarkably similar.

Marcus sighed knowing the worst was yet to come.

Jude narrowed his eyes and glared at Marcus. “And just how will he make sure of this? How will he know that we aren’t doing any of this without informing him?”

“Zero will have an office here in the building.”

The silence that followed Marcus’ statement was deafening. Neither Jude nor Lionel said a word. By the shocked expressions on their face, neither of them had been expecting such close supervision.

“I can’t believe this.” Jude said before turning on his heels and walking out the door, closing the door very softly behind him.

 _Uh-oh_ , thought Zero right before he ran out the door after Jude.

Marcus went to follow them – “Leave them” Lionel stopped him. “You and I have some things to talk about.”

Out in the hallway, Zero caught up to Jude and grabbed his arm. “Jude, wait!”

“Don’t touch me.”

Zero quickly let go of Jude’s arm, not wanting to get punched again. “Just hear me out, Jude. Give me a chance to explain.”

Jude turned to face Zero, taking some satisfaction in seeing the healing bruise on the side of his face. “Fine, go ahead. Why would you do this? You were gone, why buy up half the league? Did you need even more money?”

“I didn’t do it for me, I did it for you, Jude.”

“Ha!” Jude barked out. “I’ve heard that before.”

“As soon as I heard that you bought the team, I knew the League would start to act against you. I knew that owning the Devils has always been your dream and I wanted to make sure no one could take that away from you. So I bought the shares as an insurance policy. I never thought that I would have to use them, or my seat on the Board.”

“And yet, here you are. Why are you here again? You could have done all this through your proxy and appointed some stooge who would do whatever you asked them as League Representative. Instead, after a year of having nothing to do with the team, with me, you will be here every day.”

“I heard about the cheating scandal and knew that people would be coming after you even harder. I don’t want you to have to face this alone.”

“I don’t want or need your help, Zero”

“It’s Gideon.”

“Go back to where you came from, Zero, there is nothing left for you here.”

Zero’s heart broke at Jude’s words, delivered again in that cold, executive voice.

“I can’t do that, Jude, not until I know that you, and the team, are safe.”

Jude looked Zero right in the eyes for the first time that day. “Then this is going to be a hell of a year.”

With those final words Jude turned around and left Zero standing in the hallway, watching him walk away.

As Zero stared at Jude’s retreating back, he heard the familiar sound of high heels walking towards him. They stopped when their wearer stood a few feet behind Zero. Although he really didn’t want to, Zero turned around.

“Lionel, I –”

Zero didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before her hand cracked across his face, the sound of the slap echoing in the empty hallway.

“That was for Jude, you asshole.” Lionel didn’t bother to wait for his answer before following Jude.

Zero put his hand to his red cheek and looked up at Marcus.

“Am I wearing a sign that says hit me??”


	8. Episode 8: Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Jude discuss possible new recruits. 
> 
> Zero unexpectedly joins Jude on a scouting mission. 
> 
> Is Zero trying to drive Jude crazy? 
> 
> (The title for this episode was originally "Road Trip" but I changed it for fmylife42 after reading their comment, lol).

**Episode 8: Slow Burn**

“No.”

Jude look incredulously at Zero.  “What do you mean, No?”

“I mean, no, we are not recruiting Brian Maddison.”

“Why not?”

“He’s an asshole.”

Jude made a frustrated noise and leaned forward in his chair. “Zero, if we can’t recruit anyone that you didn’t get along with, we won’t have any options left.”

“It’s Gideon.”

“Zero, it’s not like we have a lot of choices. In case you haven’t noticed, the Devils aren’t the most respected team in the league at the moment.”

“In addition to being a flaming asshole, Brian Maddison also has a gambling problem. So far he hasn’t bet on his own games, but I would think this is something you would want to avoid, all things considered.”

Jude sat back in his chair. “Huh, I didn’t know that. You’re right”

“See, I’m not just a pretty face”. Zero smiled charmingly at Jude.

Jude considered the man in front of him and sighed inwardly. No matter what he said, Zero was indeed a pretty face. One that Jude never imagined would be sitting behind his father’s old desk. Zero was taking his new role seriously, if his clothes were anything to go by. Jude had seen Zero is many different disguises – good Christian boy, flirty playboy and even committed boyfriend (he’d thought). One thing had always been consistent through all these looks, the look-at-me flashiness. Zero loved being the center of attention and his clothes always reflected this.

Not anymore. The man who stood in front of him no longer had the dyed platinum hair, gelled to perfection. Zero’s natural hair was darker, and Jude almost wanted to run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked…almost. He was wearing a charcoal gray suit, still somehow making it look like he belonged on a fashion runway.  He was even wearing a tie for Pete’s sake!! Jude knew for a fact that Zero hated ties. Had even once hidden all of Jude’s ties in a failed attempt to get Jude to loosen up. Jude smiled a little at the happy memory.

Seeing the dreamy look on Jude’s face, Zero asked “What’s that smile for?”

With the sound of Zero’s voice, reality came crashing back down on Jude and his cold mask was immediately back in place.

“Let’s look at the next possible recruit.” Jude was all business again. Zero missed the dreamy look like it was a physical thing. “Jessie Dwyer”. Jude opened the file he had picked up off the floor when cleaning up his office.

“Never heard of him. Where does he play?”

“Some university in Nebraska. Our scout, Phillips, scouted him and suggested that I go and see him play.”

“What does the file say about him?”

“Not much. In fact, Phillips recommends going to see him play before reading more about him.”

Zero frowned “Is Phillips usually that vague in his scouting reports?”

“No, this is quite unusual. I have to admit that it has made me curious to go see the guy play.”

“So, what is your plan?”

“I’ll catch a flight to Omaha tomorrow. They have a game tomorrow night. I’ll go straight from the airport. I’ve set up a meeting with the kid and his coach for after the game.”

“Sounds good. Keep me posted.”

Jude visibly bristled at the idea of having to report back to Zero, but kept his mouth shut. Without another word, Jude turned on his heel and left. Once again shutting the door very softly behind him.

This time it only made Zero smile harder. He knew he was getting under the other man’s skin which meant that Jude wasn’t as immune to him as he’d like Zero to believe.

*****

The next afternoon Jude took his Business Class seat on the flight to Omaha. The spot next to him was still empty. _Good_ , thought Jude, he’d be able to spread out and get some work done. He had several reports to write and financial reports to review. He was looking out the window when he felt a body fall into the seat beside him. Irritated, Jude turned to see who would be sitting beside him for the 4 hour flight. Seeing who it was didn’t lessen his irritation any. In fact, Jude looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Hey, Jude”. Zero smiled, all cocky attitude, as if he knew exactly how much his being there bothered Jude.

“What are you doing here?” hissed Jude.

“I wanted to check out this new recruit for myself.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Zero,”

“It’s Gideon, and that is debatable. Since this is our first recruit that we are looking at for ‘the New Devils’ I thought we could go see him together.”

“What the hell do you know about recruiting players?”

“Nothing,” Zero admitted, “but I do know ballers.”

Jude sighed, as the plane began to taxi to the runway, resigned to the fact that he was stuck with Zero for this trip, including sitting beside the man for the next 4 hours.

“Fine. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got work to do.”

“No problem. You won’t even notice that I’m here.”

Somehow, Jude doubted that very, very much.

After 4 hours, Jude was ready to tear his hair out. How many times did Zero need to “accidentally” rub up against his arm or bump his leg?  He was also sure that Zero had worn the cologne that Jude loved just so that Jude would be forced to smell it every time he inhaled. Jude had not been able to get nearly half the work he’d wanted to do done because of the distraction that was Zero. Consequently, he was very, very cranky.

As the seat belt sign flashed off after landing, Zero stood up and stretched. “Well, that was a smooth flight.” He smiled, his eyes laughing down at Jude as if daring him to disagree.

Jude briefly considered punching him again. Instead he just barked out. “Right, let’s go. We have a game to get too.”

“Oh, are you cranky?” Zero asked innocently

“I’m fine.”

“Maybe you’re just hungry, you didn’t eat anything on the plane.”

Jude didn’t mention that that was because Zero had helped himself to half of Jude’s food, just like he used to do when they went out for dinner. The memories had choked Jude up so much that he couldn’t eat a thing.

“I’m fine. Let’s get to the hotel and then to the game. The sooner this is over with the better.”

Zero just smiled, threw his bag over his shoulders and sauntered off the plane.

When they exited the airport, Jude was not even surprised to see a limousine waiting for them. It looked just like the one where Jude had kissed Zero for the first time.

Zero threw a cheeky smile over his shoulder as he crawled into the car as if daring Jude to comment.

Jude just groaned.

 _Oh well_ , he thought _, it’s only 24 hours._ _What could happen in 24 hours_?


	9. Episode 9: I've seen better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero meet up in the hallway of their hotel. Zero is wearing gym shorts and no shirt. His body has changed and he's not afraid to show it off. 
> 
> How will Jude react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I love getting them. 
> 
> I hadn't planned on Zero going on the trip to Omaha with Jude, but it seems he had different ideas. But as Jude said in the last episode "it's only 24 hours, what could possibly happen in 24 hours...."

**Episode 9: I’ve seen better**

Because they had caught an early flight, Jude and Zero had time to check in to the hotel before heading to the game. The drive there was filled with a tense silence as Jude tried to read his reports while Zero did his best to distract Jude.

“So, tell me about this kid.”

“You have the file, read it.” Jude didn’t even look up. It had been like this for the whole drive. Zero asking him pointless questions and Jude deflecting them. Jude didn’t even raise his head anymore because every time he did, he caught Zero either staring at him intensely or seeming to be stretching in some way that showed his deliciously tanned skin. Neither thing was helping Jude concentrate on the report in front of him.

Jude practically leapt from the car once they’d pulled up at the hotel. He heard Zero’s soft chuckle as he hurried over to the check-in counter, leaving the driver to bring his bags. He just needed to get away from Zero for a few minutes.

“Hello, may I help you?” The clerk behind the desk asked, with a bored, professional smile on his face. That is until he looked up and saw Jude in front of him. When Jude and Zero were together, Jude would often disappear into the background, Zero’s beauty was more in-your-face and people tended to notice him first. This didn’t mean, however, that Jude wasn’t a very, very handsome man. Perhaps even more so now that his face had taken on a harsher expression, removing the boyish charm and giving him a slightly dangerous look. The hotel clerk, Brian on his name tag, noticed how handsome Jude was and perked up instantly.

“Well, hello there! Welcome to Omaha, Mr, ah –”

“Kinkade, Jude Kinkade. I have a reservation.”

“Yes, you certainly do. But I see you’ve reserved one of our standard rooms. That simply won’t do.  I’m not really supposed to do this, but I really..um, I mean our hotel, really wants you to have the best possible experience with me…um, us. Let me see if I can upgrade you to a suite.”

In the past year, Jude had become more aware of the impact that he had on men and was enjoying the flirty attention that the hotel clerk – Brian – was giving him. It didn’t hurt that Zero had caught up with him at the desk and was watching the whole exchange with narrowed eyes.

“That would be great – Brian.” Jude smiled. The smitten hotel clerk almost swooned at the being on the receiving end of Jude’s soft smile. Jude wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure that Zero had growled. Jude remembered the time that they had gone to his father’s wedding to Lionel and Zero had flirted with one of the female attendants there, in front of Jude. Turn around was fair play.

“I hope you don’t plan on expensing the extra cost to the Devils” Zero ground out.

“Oh no!” gushed Brian, he eyes never leaving Jude’s face “We wouldn’t dream of charging you extra, Mr Kinkade.”

“That’s very kind of you, Brian, and please, call me Jude.” This time, Jude was certain that Zero had growled. Jude could feel the tension radiating off Zero. He had always been possessive, and it seems that a year apart had done nothing to change that.  While Jude couldn’t understand it – Zero had left him after all – he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying torturing the other man.

“Here is your key, Mr. – um, Jude. Please call me if you need anything. Anything at all, I’m here until 10.”

“If you are finished ogling Mr. Kinkade, I’d like to get my room sorted too.”

Brian looked at Zero, the bright smile slipping back into his professional, bored mask. “And your name, Sir?”

“Zero”

“Right. Okay, Mr.. Zero, you have a standard room reserved for one night.”

“What, no free upgrade for me?”

“I’m sorry, sir, free upgrades are only possible for our very _special_ clients.” Brian stated, peeking up through his lashes at Jude. Seeing Zero’s stormy face, Brian quickly amended “But we can upgrade you to the room beside Mr. Kinkade’s for a small fee.”

“Fine.” Said Zero

“Make sure you aren’t charging that upgrade to the Devils.” Jude laughed out as he walked away from the desk.

The look on Zero’s face was almost worth the torture that Jude had gone through on the plane…almost.

Zero was fuming by the time he got to his hotel room – the suite across the hall from Jude’s. Jude quickly disappeared into his room muttering something vague about reports and meeting him later to go to the game. After 4 hours on a plane sitting so close to Jude, and that that infuriating display with the hotel clerk, Zero needed to do something to work off the extra energy. He put on his gym gear and headed to the hotel gym.

Zero loved to work out.  He loved the feeling of his muscles moving together, the exertion of pushing himself beyond his limits.  Zero put on his headphones and got lost in the music and his workout. When he finally surfaced, sweat was glistening on his body highlighting his toned body. Zero looked at the time, realizing he had just enough time for a shower before needing to meet Jude. He wouldn’t be at all surprised if Jude left him behind if he was late.

Zero hurried to the elevator, getting off just as Jude exited his hotel room. Jude hadn’t noticed him yet. Zero sauntered up to him, all attitude and swagger. “Hey Jude.”

Jude started at the sound of Zero’s voice, not having prepared himself to see the man. He certainly hadn’t been prepared to see Zero in just a pair of workout shorts, a towel thrown casually over his shoulder.

Jude’s mouth went dry as he looked Zero over from head to toe.  At first glance, Zero’s body looked the same all golden skin stretched taunt over ripples of muscle. But the more Jude stared the more he noticed small differences. Zero’s 12 pack had softened to an 8 pack, the muscles in his legs and arms were longer, more sinewy than when he had been playing ball. His physique looking more like he been swimming and running longer distances than doing the short sprints and heavy weights that he’d done when he was a Devil.

A drop of sweat was slowly making its way from Zero neck, down over his chest to his abs. Jude couldn’t stop himself from watching the droplet as it headed towards the waistband of Zero’s short.

“Like what you see?” Zero smirked, enjoying Jude’s reaction to him.

Jude’s gaze snapped up to Zero’s face, taking in the smug expression, one that he had both loved, and hated, when they were together. Jude glanced down at Zero’s body again and allowed his eyes to slowly travel up from Zero’s feet to his face, lingering over the front of his shorts, which looked like they were getting tighter the longer Jude looked. Jude bit his lip as he met Zero’s eyes again. He watched Zero’s pupils dilate as Jude stepped into his space.

Jude used his height and his body to force Zero backwards until his back hit the hallway wall. He felt more than heard Zero’s breath hitch and catch in his throat as Jude leaned in. Stopping when his body was just slightly touching Zero’s, his pressed slacks brushing against the bulge in Zero’s shorts. Zero gasped at the contact, the cocky expression falling from his face as his eyes fixed completely on Jude’s face. Jude looked deeply into Zero’s eyes as he lowered his face to Zero’s neck.  Jude blew on a sensitive part of Zero’s neck, making the other man shudder, before licking at a small drop of sweat and slowly dragging his tongue up Zero’s neck. At this, Zero lost his control and went to grab Jude. Jude easily evaded his touch and pushed himself off the wall to take another slow look at Zero. The other man looked completely shattered as he leaned against the wall, panting, just staring at Jude.

Jude let his glance linger on Zero, running his gaze once again from Zero’s feet to his face. When their eyes met, Jude leaned in slightly, Zero following the movement with blown pupils.

“Zero”

“Yes, Jude?”

“I’ve seen better”. With that parting remark Jude pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the elevator.

It took Zero a minute to find his voice. “Wait, what?!?” His brain, and his body, could not understand why Jude was walking away and not pushing him back into the bedroom to finish what he’d started.

“Be at the car in 15 minutes or I’m leaving without you.”

Jude didn’t even look over his shoulder as he said this, just continuing to the elevators. He knew what he would see if he looked back. A disheveled and turned on Zero, with no sign of his famous smirk in sight.   

 _As he’d thought earlier_ , Jude smiled, _turn around is fair play_. For the first time since Zero had come back, Jude felt like he had the upper hand.

Zero stood leaning against the wall for another minute trying to catch his breath. It took him another few minutes to get his brain back online, all the blood had rushed to his dick when Jude had brushed against him.

As he stood in the (cold) shower, getting himself under control, Zero laughed.  He hadn’t felt this alive in over a year. This was his Jude, and it seemed that he had learned some new tricks while Zero had been away.

Zero was a competitor through and through…and he liked to win.

 _Okay, Jude Kinkade,_ he thought, _game on._


	10. Episode 10: The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero go watch the kid play. He's amazing but he has a few issues. 
> 
> Jude doesn't want to take a risk with so much on the line...but does he have a choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small about of Jude and Zero's relationship in this chapter, but Jessie is a critical character in the coming story. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Again, thanks for the comments and kudos, they are so encouraging. Please feel free to offer any advice, questions etc. Any and all feedback welcome.

**Episode 10: The Kid**

The limo ride to the arena was filled with a heavy silence.  Zero looked as if he hadn’t completely recovered from Jude’s bold move in the hallway. He had forgotten the effect that Jude could have on him with the slightest touch. Jude, sitting on the other side, stared blankly at his papers, not really seeing anything as he replayed the scene over and over in his head.  He was pleased that he was able to shake the usually unshakeable Zero. He’d let him know that he wasn’t the naïve man that Zero had so casually thrown away a year ago.  However, he could still taste Zero on his tongue, still smell his unique scent, mixed with the sweat from his workout. He suspected that if he had turned around to see Zero still leaning against the wall, he wouldn’t have been able to resist going back and delivering on the promise his unplanned actions had made.

Sneaking a peek at Zero’s face, Jude could see that the other man was deep in thought, a calculating look on his face. Jude knew that look well. It was the same one that Zero he’d get during their late night scheming sessions, as they planned how Zero would take over as Captain of the team. Jude felt a sliver of unease seeing this look. He wasn’t 100% sure, because you could never be 100% sure of anything with Zero, but he suspected that the plotting going on behind that beautiful face involved him.

Neither one of them said a word as they pulled up to the arena doors, but Jude could feel Zero’s heavy gaze on him and couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that ran through his body. _Game on._

Zero was surprised to see that the stands of the arena were almost empty, with just a few groups of people spread out on the bleachers. He knew from his college games (yes, he went to college, thank you very much) that the stands were usually packed to overflowing with die-hard fans. He looked over to where the teams sat. They were listening to the last-minute pep talk from their coaches. Zero noticed one Omaha player sitting a bit away from the team, holding himself separate.

“That’s him” Jude pointed to the solitary player, “Number 28, Jessie Dwyer”.

As the whistle blew for the game to start, Zero said “Okay, let’s see what Phillips was so excited about that we had to come down here and see this kid for ourselves.”

“I did. You just tagged along.”

“What can I say, I’m a thorough kind of guy.” Zero said this, looking directly at Jude, arousal in his eyes as he looked Jude over from head to toe, clearly remembering the times that he had been very thorough with Jude. Jude couldn’t help the images that flashed through his head and felt his ears turning red. He knew Zero had noticed by the small chuckle he let out.

Jude turned his attention to the coin toss. He noticed that while the Center from the other team was focused on what the referee was saying, Jessie was staring at his opponent a sneer on his face. Jude could tell that the sneer was unnerving the slightly shorter player, which was likely what he was trying to accomplish. Jude made a note to watch the boy’s mental game as well as his skill on the court. A quick look at Zero showed that he clearly approved of the kid’s tactics. Jude remembered all the times that Zero had intimidated his opponents on the court with a similar single-minded intensity.

From the first whistle, it was clear what Phillips had seen. Jessie dominated the court, running circles around the other team. The kid was a natural, maybe the best raw talent Jude had ever seen. Watching him was like watching a one-person ballet – one person because he did not pass the ball…at all. Even though his teammates were often open and better placed to take a shot, Jessie would cut through the defense to take the basket for himself. So, not much of team player. But having watched the jostling between Terrence, Derek and Zero, Jude didn’t fault the kid too much for this.

He also noted that Jessie didn’t miss an opportunity to elbow, trip or knock his opponents about.  By half- time, he had received two yellow cards and a serious warning from the referee, not to mention his coach. He took these without saying a word, but from the look on his face, he clearly didn’t regret a thing. Despite this, Jude could not believe the sheer talent that the kid displayed. As he looked around the arena, he couldn’t believe that there were not more scouts here, or that the kid had not been snapped up by a team already. A tendency to ball hog and play dirty were solvable problems. The older, more experienced players would drill that out of him quickly.

The reason for the absence of scouts became clear with about 3 minutes to go in the game. Omaha was winning by a large margin and only Jessie seemed to still be focused on the game. So much so that he didn’t notice the player running at him as he readied himself for a particularly well executed lay-up. As Jessie jumped towards the net, the other player rammed into him. Jessie didn’t have time to react and crashed to floor on his back. His face an unattractive shade of red, Jessie jumped up, running over to the player that had knocked him down. Before anyone could stop him, Jessie punched the other man in the face. As the other man toppled to the ground, blood spurting out of his nose, Jessie followed him to the ground, raining punches to the fallen player’s face. The player curled into a ball to protect himself from the crazed lunatic above him. The Omaha coach ran over and pulled Jessie off the other player. Jude noticed that neither his teammates nor the referee attempted to help the coach. In fact, they just watched the scene with a look of resignation, like it was something they had seen many times before.

The coach frog-marched the taller man towards the locker room, the red card from the ref going unnoticed. Jessie shook the other man off as they got to the side of the court.

“Get off me, Coach.”

“Calm the fuck down, Jessie.”

“You saw him, he did it on purpose!”

“Yes, but that doesn’t justify what you did, what you always do.”

“I’m not letting anyone, especially some below-average player from who the fuck knows where, treat me like a punk.”

“You’re an idiot, Jessie. I told you that reps from the Devils were in the stands today. Why couldn’t you behave just this once?”

“Who cares? The Devils are poison, Coach, who wants to play for a team like that?”

“You should, Jessie. None of the other teams will touch you with a ten-foot pole. They think you are too much trouble.”

“Bunch of pussies then.”

The coach just rubbed a hand over his face and didn’t respond to the childish comment. This kid would be the death of him.

“Go shower and change. If the reps are even still here, we’ll go meet with them, likely to hear how they don’t want a nut job with a hair-trigger temper on their team.”

Jude listened to the exchange from his seat in the bleachers. The coach was right. No team, would take a player that couldn’t control himself. Especially the Devils, not while Jude was on a probationary year with the League. He couldn’t afford any trouble. He opened the file prepared by Phillips, to the section that he had not read until now. Jessie had an almost admirable Juvie record – brawling, car theft, vandalism, even streaking. If there was a petty crime, the kid had been caught at it. This told Jude that he was both a troublemaker and too dumb not to get caught. Or he just didn’t care enough to run away. Probably a bit of both.

“We should just go, Zero, this kid is a nightmare.” He looked over to see Zero looking pensively at Jessie’s back as he headed to the locker room, a small smirk on his face. Jude got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“No, Jude, that kid is a baller!” Zero smiled like it was Christmas morning. “Let’s go meet him!”

Jude groaned, knowing there was no way that they were leaving without signing the volatile young man.

Between the kid and Zero, Jude would be lucky if he didn’t have stroke before this season was done.


	11. Chapter 11: In a heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devils sign the kid. Zero makes a surprise declaration. 
> 
> Why does the kid ask about Lionel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter that focused more on Jude and Zero, but Jessie seemed to want to be developed a bit further. He will play a key role in the story, so I hope you enjoy getting to know him. 
> 
> However, Zero starts to up his game in this chapter. There's no denying how he feels anymore and nor can Jude continue to ignore him. 
> 
> If you are a new reader to the story, welcome. If you have been following for a while, keep the comments coming. I love reading them.

**Episode 11: In a heartbeat**

The limo ride to the airport was once again silent as Jude and Zero both avoided eye contact. The meeting with Jessie Dwyer and his coach had left them both exposed and now lost in their own thoughts.

“Holy crap, you’re Zero!” were the first words that Jessie spoke once he saw who had come to meet him. Although Zero did look quite different, he still had the famous magnetism that he seemed to wear effortlessly.

“Are you back? Are you playing for the Devils again? This is awesome, man!!” So far, the media had not picked up on Zero’s return to L.A. He’d been keeping a low profile and had been solely focused on the team…and Jude.

“No, I’m not playing again, but I am involved with the team and building the Devil’s back up into a championship team.”

At the mention of the Championship, a hungry look crossed Jessie’s face. The kid was a baller through and through and a championship ring was his holy grail. He could even have a shot at one if he got out of his own way.

“So, you’ve seen Jessie play now…” his Coach started off.

“Yes, both on and off the Court.” Jude interjected. “That was quite a display.”

“He – “ Jessie started but his coach interrupted him “Jessie plays with passion. Sometimes it overtakes him.”

“That kind of behaviour isn’t welcome in the League. He’d be thrown out in a minute and this is not what we need right now on the Devils.” Jude said seriously

“You’re Jude Kinkade.” Jessie stated, rather than acknowledging Jude’s warning. “Wow, and you came to see me play in person? That’s awesome.” He looked from Jude to Zero and back again. “It’s great to see that you guys are back together. What you did, Zero, changed the lives of some of my friends. They play sports and were terrified that someone would find out that they were gay. Once you came out, it didn’t seem like a big deal anymore.” Both Jude and Zero looked uncomfortable with the turn in conversation but Jessie didn’t seem to notice. “Man, Zero, you must have been so in love to risk everything.”

“I was.” Zero said silently. Jude couldn’t help but notice the use of the past tense. He guessed Zero had had time to get over him while he’d been away. If only Jude could be certain of the same thing for himself.

“I hope that I love someone like that one day. To find a true partner, in every way.” Jessie said with an unexpected maturity.

“We’re not together.” Jude stopped the young man’s romantic musings before things could get more uncomfortable. “This is strictly business.”

Zero took a moment to study Jude’s face, noticing that Jude wouldn’t look directly at him. He decided to bring the conversation back on track. “It seems to me, Jessie, that you are currently not wanted by any of the teams in the League due to your behaviour.” Both Jessie and his coach looked dejected by Zero’s words. “However, the Devils aren’t wanted in the League either. What do you think about taking a chance on each other?”

“What?!?” both Jessie and his coach said at the same time

“Yes, if you are willing to clean up your behaviour and act like a professional, we’re willing to offer you a one-year contract, renewable if you play well and don’t act like a jerk.” Jude said.

“I can’t believe it! This is awesome!” Awesome seemed to be Jessie’s default adjective.

“When would he need to be in L.A?”

“Training begins next month, so he would need to be there before then to meet the other players and get settled before the Season starts.

“He’ll be there” the coach promised

Jessie smiled cheekily “Will Lionel Davenport be there?”

Jude and Zero didn’t say anything, just stared at the kid with their mouths open. What had they gotten themselves into…

Jude and Zero walked to the car, seeming lost in thought. Jude was trying to figure out how he would control their new volatile Center. Zero’s thoughts had taken another direction.

“I was, you know.” Zero said quietly.

“Was what?” Jude asked, wondering what Zero was on about now.

“Really in love. When I kissed you on the court.” Jude didn’t know what to say to this, so he remained silent. What did Zero want from him?

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat if I thought that you could ever forgive me.”

 _Oh_ , Jude thought, _shit_. Zero had never been one to be so open with his feelings. There was no way not to see the sincerity and longing in his eyes.

Jude shook his head, his expression more sad than angry. “You destroyed me, Zero. While maybe someday I will be able to forgive you, I’ll never be able to forget that pain, or how long it took me to pick myself up again.”

With that he turned and got into the limo. He didn’t hear Zero’s soft whisper as he followed Jude.

“It’s Gideon.”


	12. Episode 12: Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero meet up in their half-built dream house. 
> 
> We find out more about what led to Zero leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one kind of got away from me. I had to drink a glass of wine to deal with all the feels :)
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments. Reading them is almost as much fun as writing the story and encourages me to keep going with it. 
> 
> For those who have commented wanting a bit of backstory from seasons 3 and 4, I will try to post a bit of a summary at the end of one of the future chapters for you. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Episode 12: Why?**

By unspoken agreement, Jude and Zero, didn’t talk about what Zero had said in Omaha in the following weeks. Instead they focused on recruiting the needed players to fill the team. They worked together reviewing scout recommendations and, as was their way, using backdoor channels and gossip to identify players that might be willing to join the Devils. In business, they were so in-sync that sometimes they didn’t even need to talk. Zero knew when Jude would be too cautious, and Jude knew how to temper Zero’s impulsiveness. One week before training camp was set to start, the Devils had a full roster.

After their last late-night contract signing, Jude and Zero sat back on the couch in Zero’s office, breathing a collective sigh of relief.

A brilliant smile split Zero’s face. “We did it.”

Jude answered in kind, meeting Zero’s eyes with a smile of his own. “Yes, we did. Team Zero strikes again!”

And just like that, all the tension was back between them. For a second, Jude was unable to look away from the hungry look on Zero’s face. It was just a few inches from his own. The physical distance would be so easy to close. Jude found himself leaning forward, almost unconsciously, before he jumped up.

He fled Zero’s office without a word.

The Dream Home

Jude looked out the window of the half-built house. Over the past year, he would come here when things became too much, and he wanted to wallow in the memories of him and Gideon. The house represented the combination of both their dreams. Together they had been building the first real home for either of them. Jude had poured his heart and soul into the designing the house. He had wanted to create a warm space where it was just the two of them. Despite everything, it had always been just the two of them, no matter what. This house was meant to be their promise of forever.

But tonight, he had come here to remind himself of everything that Zero had taken from him when he left. He wanted to walk through and touch the walls of his shattered dreams. He needed something to help him fight against Zero’s soft words and looks. The more time he spent with him, the more Jude felt himself slipping back under the spell of the man that he had given his heart to. He couldn’t go through it again.

 He looked around what was meant to be their shared master bedroom. It had enough space for a giant king size bed. Although Jude had never understood why they needed one, Zero was a serious cuddler and spent 90% of his time tucked up against Jude - on Jude’s side of the bed. He used to claim that it was because Jude hogged all the blankets. Jude had made the mistake of suggesting they each get their own blanket to avoid the issue. Zero had stormed out, muttering under his breath about _“why don’t they just get separate bedrooms then…”_ Jude hadn’t raised it again. Consequently, he had learned to sleep with a blond, handsy furnace pressed against his back.

He walked into the ensuite bathroom with its ridiculous bathtub right in the middle. The monstrosity could fit at least 5 people in it, as Zero had been fond of joking.  Jude had threatened that if ever anyone, except Jude, was in the tub with him, he would drown Zero slowly under the sweet-smelling bubbles that were his dirty little secret. Zero had loved bubble baths. The only thing he liked more was having sex with Jude in the bathtub. Somehow Zero would talk him into joining him, even though Jude knew that he’d come out smelling like Zero…and lavender. 

Because Jude loved long showers almost as much, there was also a giant shower stall. It was kitted out with two shower heads, a compromise after Zero complained that his butt got cold whenever Jude pulled him into the shower to save water _“There’s no planet B, Gideon”._ Work had been stopped on the project before the bathroom could be finished. Its half-finished state reflected their relationship, Jude thought bitterly. The promise of something amazing but in the fading light coming through the skylight, was just a homage to two men who had been kidding themselves into thinking they could have everything.

Heart heavy, the pain of everything he had lost fresh in his mind, Jude walked out into the master suite. He wasn’t even surprised to see Zero there. The world wanted to get one last shot in, kick him while he was down.

Zero took in the pain in his ex-boyfriend’s eyes. Stepping forward “Jude – “

“Stop.”

Zero stopped mid-step, his hand still reaching out towards Jude. After a moment, he dropped his hand to his side. “Please, Jude.”

“Please what, Zero? A little fuck for old time’s sake?”

“Jesus, no! That’s not what I want.”

“Then what do you want, Zero?” Jude tore his hands through his hair. It had gotten longer in the last few weeks and now stood up in all directions. “What the hell do you want?”

“I just want to talk, Jude. I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“For which part? Leaving? Or for coming back and wrecking my life again?”

The look on Zero’s face was so pained that Jude almost felt bad, until he remembered what Zero had done.  

 “I didn’t want to ruin your life, not then and not now. I know you don’t believe me, but I really did do it for you.”

The laugh that Jude barked out was so full of bitterness that Zero took a step back. The other man advanced on him angrily, his finger pointing angrily.

“You.left.me.a.note. A freakin’ note.”

Zero cringed. It really did sound awful when Jude said it, and he wasn’t done yet.

“I believed in you, in us. For the first time, I had someone that I trusted completely. Everything was great, we were great. And then you were gone.”

“Jude – “

“No, I want you to hear this. I want you to know what happened after you turned into a coward and left me to pick up the pieces of our life. You got to get away, I had to stay here and live with your absence every.damn.day.” Jude ground out between clenched teeth.

Zero nodded his head. He owed this to Jude, but every word seemed to slice his heart open. Zero was surprised that he wasn’t bleeding all over the floor.

“We were happy, weren’t we? I wasn’t crazy, was I?” Jude implored

“No, you weren’t crazy.”

“We had just gotten everything we wanted, everything that we worked for. You were Captain, I was EVP, ‘the kings of L.A.’ We had found your sister, even Jelena seemed like she would work with us. We were building this house, our home.”

Jude stopped for a moment, choking back a broken sob. “Do you remember?”

“I remember all of it.” Zero stepped forward, wanting to take the trembling man into his arms. Jude put up a hand, stopping him.

“No, do you remember what you said at Derek and Aisha’s wedding? You said I was the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“You were..you are…”

“And then you said you would never leave me, that you would never do that. Three weeks later, you were gone and all I had was a note and all your shit. I thought we were forever and you ended it with a note, hardly even a note just – ‘I’m sorry, I can’t do this. Forget me.”.

Hearing the pain in Jude’s voice, Zero couldn’t say anything. He felt the answering pain all the way to his damaged soul. He would give anything to take Jude’s pain away, to never have caused it in the first place.

“So I tried, I tried to forget you. I couldn’t breathe without you. I was drunk for the first two months, hooking up with strangers, trying to get the taste of you out of my mouth, to erase the feel of you from my body.”

Although he knew he had no right to it, Zero felt rage towards these unknown men who had the nerve to touch what was his! What had been his, he corrected himself. What he had thrown away.

“Then I got the Devils, my other dream, and I had to pull myself out of the gutter. And it was hard. I thought that owning the Devils would make me happy. But it just felt hollow without you.”

Jude walked over to the window and just stared out into the darkness. The silence stretched between them. Nothing Zero could say would make up for the year that Jude had spent. Zero admired the strength, the courage that Jude had shown in pulling himself together. Zero had not been able to do that – he’d hidden away from the world, licking his wounds.

“And now you’re back. And what? You look at me, like you are the same old Zero and I’m the same old Jude. And you think I’ll come running back. Poor pathetic Jude, so starved for love that he’d run back into the bed of the man who threw him out like garbage.”

“It wasn’t like that Jude, I promise.”

“Then what was it? What was it that you couldn’t tell me? That you had to sneak out in the middle of the night, after making love to me, after telling me you loved me. What was it? Why did you leave me?”

Jude was standing just a few feet in front of Zero, not having noticed that he’d advanced so close. He just stared into Zero’s eyes, searching, as if he could find all the answers he sought there.

Zero closed his eyes and blew out his breath. It was a gesture that Jude knew well. It meant that Zero wasn’t going to tell Jude want he wanted to hear, that he was withdrawing into himself. Jude was suddenly so, so sick this conversation, of the whole situation.

“Fine.” He said, brushing past Zero, heading towards the door. “Have it your way.”

Zero watched Jude walk away and suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. He wouldn’t survive Jude walking away from him again.

He blurted out the secret that he had been holding inside for the past year.

“They said they would kill you!”


	13. Episode 13: Do I know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new rookie, Jessie, makes his first move off the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know this episode doesn't focus on Jude and Zero, but I honestly couldn't move on without writing it. 
> 
> I love Jessie. I know he's not a character from the show, but I wish he had been. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to seeing how he shakes up another of my favorite character's life :)
> 
> I promise the next chapter will focus on our boys again. 
> 
> I haven't had a chance to write the summary of Jude and Zero's story from Season 3, but I will try to do it soon. 
> 
> Thanks again for the comments - I love hearing what you think of the story.

**Episode 13: Do I know you?**

_“You’ve reached Jude Kinkade. Leave me a message.”_

Lionel wondered if she should be worried. Jude never missed their Wednesday night drink sessions.  He was never even late without texting.  But he had a lot on his plate right now, what with finding players and dealing with Zero being back. Lionel knew that Jude and Zero had been working closely together and that they had a late-night contract meeting today.  Maybe that was why he was late. Maybe he and Zero had made up and were having sexy man sex in Zero’s office.  Lionel took a moment to appreciate the visual image of naked Jude and Zero. While she wasn’t sure that getting back with Zero would be a good idea for Jude, she couldn’t deny that her best friend really needed to get laid.  He’d been antsier than usual, and he was making Lionel want to crawl out of her skin. If he’d been even remotely interested in women, she would have considered having sex with him herself just to get him to calm down. Thank goodness he wasn’t, because eeewww! Jude was like a brother to her.

“Is this seat taken?”

Lionel looked up and seeing who was standing there wiped the small smile from her face.

“You’re the Chairman of the League, Marcus, I guess that means you can sit wherever you want.”

It wasn’t the warmest welcome Marcus had ever received but since it wasn’t an outright no, he sat down.

“You haven’t been returning my calls, Lionel.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Why not?”

Lionel just lifted an “ _are you serious”_ eyebrow. When Marcus didn’t fill the silence, Lionel leaned forward.

“You should have told me.”

“Which part? That I’d gotten myself into so much debt that I’d sold most of my shares in the Devils to a proxy corporation?”

“That would have been a start. I thought you had more influence when I approached you about the Ethics panel.”

“You are one of the richest women in the country, Lionel, I wasn’t going to tell you that I was near broke.”

“How did you manage to pay off the Ethics panel if you didn’t have the money, or the shares to persuade them?”

“I used Zero’s money. That’s how I found out that he was behind the proxy company that was buying up the League. Without it, Jude wouldn’t still be the owner of the team and the Devils would have been finished.”

“That doesn’t excuse you letting me think that you were the one who could control the Ethics panel. Did you do it just to get me in bed? If so, congratulations, you succeeded.”

“Don’t pretend that I was the only one who had ulterior motives. You were using me to try to save Jude.”

“In the beginning, yes, but that changed.”

“It changed for me too, Lionel. Don’t you see? I couldn’t tell you about Zero, you would have ended things with me, and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“And how has that worked out for you?” Lionel said sarcastically

“He made me promise not to tell. He said it was important, life and death important, that no one know he was coming back to Los Angeles.”

“I don’t care what he wanted!” Lionel hissed loudly, causing several heads to turn in their direction. “That piece of shit broke Jude’s heart, left him like he was nothing. And now he’s come back like he’s some fairy tale hero. And you helped him.”

“Lionel, you have to believe me, if I could go back and do it all over again, I would do it differently. I would have found some way to tell you and Jude.”

“But we can’t go back, and you didn’t tell us and now my best friend is hurting again.”

Marcus looked directly into Lionel’s amazing eyes, regretting the sadness that he put there. “Where does that leave us? I don’t want this to be the end, I care about you.”

Lionel looked at him for a minute, not saying anything. Yet another man that she couldn’t trust, another man that played power games. She was tired of all this bullshit. She wondered what it would be like to have a normal relationship, where she didn’t need to always be on guard, could just relax and be herself. But she couldn’t deny that she still had feelings for Marcus.

“I don’t know, Marcus, I – “

Before Lionel could finish her sentence, a tall man bounded over to their table. There really was no other word for it, he literally bounded, his long legs eating up the distance between the bar and the table where Lionel and Marcus were sitting. Lionel looked up, way up, into one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. The eyes that looked down at her were a rare amber colour, almost gold. They contrasted with the midnight black hair that fell forward over one eye, desperately in need of a haircut. Lionel noticed that the man was younger than she had initially thought, although his face didn’t hold any of the softness that she normally associated with the rookies. Lionel knew he was a baller. After spending the past few years practically living in the Devils Arena, Lionel could spot a basketball player at 100 yards. It wasn’t just their unusual height, but the way they held themselves, like they could burst into motion at any moment.

The young man standing beside the table was no different. Lionel imagined that she could feel the coiled energy rolling off him. He still hadn’t said anything, seeming completely content to just stare down at Lionel and let his eyes roam over her face.

Marcus was frustrated with the interruption. God, he hated rookies! He wanted to know what Lionel had been about to say. Did she want to stay with Marcus, or end things? He tried to rush the kid along.

“Can we help you?” Marcus used his “Chairman of the Board” voice, guaranteed to make any player, coach or owner snap to attention to do his bidding. The kid didn’t even look in his direction. He just kept staring down at Lionel.

“Hello, Lionel.” He said simply. As an actress, Lionel was very attuned to voices, voices were a tool, one trained to elicit a response in the listener. His deep greeting, with just a hint of huskiness, made Lionel think of late nights on satin sheets. Lionel gave her head a quick shake. What was she doing fantasizing about sex with a 20-year-old? Maybe Jude wasn’t the only one who needed to get laid.

“Do I know you?”

A small smile flickered across his gorgeous face, lighting his eyes, and Lionel momentarily forgot to breathe. What the hell was wrong with her?

“Not yet, but I’d like to.” The way he said it held none of the awkwardness one would expect from a 20-something rookie.

“Listen, young man”, Marcus interrupted, not liking the look on Lionel’s face. “We are trying to have a conversation.”

He was ignored…again.

“I’m Jessie, Jessie Dwyer” he extended his hand to Lionel. “The new center for the Devils”.

“Nice to meet you, Jessie.” Lionel took his hand, intending to give it a quick shake. Jessie, however, had a different idea. He continued to hold Lionel’s hand and look directly into her eyes. Lionel felt the impact of his amber stare all the way to her toes. He didn’t look at her like a new rookie to the owner of TV station, or a movie star, or even the way a 20-something man would look at an older woman. He looked at Lionel like he wanted to see into her soul and nothing would stand in his way.  It was both unnerving and exciting. _And utterly inappropriate_ , thought Lionel. She tried again to extract her hand, but he continued to hold on.

“Will you come watch me play?”

“Listen, Mr Dwyer..” Marcus tried to interject again, feeling as if the two had completely forgotten that he was there.

“Will you? Come see me play?” Lionel had the feeling that he wouldn’t let go of her hand until she agreed. She met his amber stage with her electric blue one, happy to see his pupils dilate. It was good to know that she had the same impact on him as his stare had had on her.

“Yes, I will come see you play.”

The smile he gave her was full of promise, as if they already shared a secret that just the two of them knew.

He stepped back, finally letting go of Lionel’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Jessie.” Lionel smiled.

Jessie started to back away and  finally glanced in Marcus’ direction.

“Nice to meet you too, Lionel. And it was really nice of you to bring your dad to arena.”

With that parting shot, he headed back to a group of players standing at the bar.

Lionel couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing at the look on Marcus’ face, which had gone a very unattractive shade of red.

When she could stop laughing, she looked over to where Jessie was standing at the bar. He was staring at her intently. Seeing her looking, he simply tilted his bottle of beer in her direction and took a sip with his beautiful mouth.

 _Shit,_ thought Lionel, _what the hell had just happened?_


	14. Episode 14: The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero tells Jude why he left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, I know this has been a long time coming. 
> 
> Did Zero do the right thing? I'd love your opinions!

**Episode 14: The truth comes out**

Zero’s words stopped Jude in his tracks. Not sure that he had heard him correctly, without turning he asked:

“What did you say?”

The stricken look on Zero’s face said it all. He couldn’t believe that he had let it slip out, after all this time.  Seeing Jude, being near him, had messed him up more than he had thought it would. He’d known coming back would be hard, but nothing like this. Seeing him every day and not being able to touch him was torture. The only place he had ever felt really and truly himself was in Jude’s arms. Now Jude was here in front of him, and Zero felt like a piece of his heart was walking around outside his body. He couldn’t feel whole without Jude, but he couldn’t live in a world where Jude wasn’t alive even more.

“They said they would kill you, if I didn't leave L.A. and the Devils”

“Who?” Jude scorned “Some hate group that didn’t like that you kissed me?”

Zero didn’t answer, seeing a way out of destroying Jude with the truth.  Maybe if Jude thought that it was just some random group of bigots then Zero could prevent him the devastation that Jude would feel if he found out the real story.

“That’s why you left? Threats from some right-wing nut jobs? We got hate mail all the time, and it never seemed to bother you. ‘Let them come you said’, ‘Let them just try to take you from me, Jude’. My big bad baller, who would stand between me and the world.” Jude laughed, but it held no mirth, only the sound of broken promises. “You coward.”

“It wasn’t like that, Jude.”

“Oh no? You know what I think, I think you used this so-called “threat” to justify leaving. To cover for the fact that you just couldn’t handle how serious – how real – our relationship had become.   You did what you always do, did, when you get scared, you ran, you hid. Only this time it wasn’t behind some fake persona, you actually left.”

“I had to.”

“I didn’t know where you were!!! For a whole year, I didn’t know if you were alive or dead. Can you understand what that did to me? I used to read the obituaries every day, call hospitals, airports, trying to find you. I even tried your sister. She was quite surprised to hear she had a brother by the way, so I figured you weren’t hiding there. You just disappeared off the face of the earth, with nothing to even tell me you were okay.”

“I couldn’t tell you. I knew you would come find me, that you would talk me into coming back. I could never resist giving you anything that you wanted. And I would have signed your death warrant.”

“Did you honestly think that I couldn’t handle a bunch of crazies? Probably just a bunch of rednecks sitting around drinking beer a thousand miles away, riling themselves up about how I ruined ‘their favorite player’ – Zero the bad boy, in love with some stuffy executive. Sending letters describing what they would do to me if they ever got their hands on me.”

“The threat was real, Jude. Don’t dismiss it.”

“Even if it was, you should have told me. That’s why we had extra security. Remember how you wouldn’t let me leave the house without a bodyguard the first few months, until things calmed down? Did you think that I didn’t notice how you were always with me – even when I was going to events where you were dying of boredom?”

“I wanted to be with you.”

“You wanted to protect me!”

“What wrong with that? I loved you. I couldn’t let anything happen to you. I can’t live in a world that doesn’t have you in it – even if that means that I can’t be with you.”

“You should have let me decide. We could have found a way to deal with it, together, like we always did. I thought that nothing could tear this team apart. What a load of bullshit.”

Zero remembered when they had sworn that to each other. Jelena had just almost succeeded in trading Zero, Jude had been suspected of shooting Jelena. But somehow, Jude and Zero survived, stronger than ever. To celebrate, Jude had pulled Zero into the shower. Jude had been gloriously naked, water running down his long body, over the ass that Zero could write sonnets about – or sink his teeth into, which he did on a regular basis, enjoying the marks he left on Jude’s body. Zero had still been wearing his clothes, but not for long. They had laughed like idiots trying to get his jeans off, which kept getting stuck around his knees. Too impatient to wait, they had left them there. Zero imagined that he could still feel Jude’s lips around his cock. Although Jude had only really been with Zero – Zero did not count Lucas – he had quickly learned how to give the best head Zero had ever had. Zero had tried to pull Jude up for a kiss, determined to return the favour. He’d forgotten that nobody, not even him, could budge Jude when he had his mind set on something. Zero had given in and just leaned back against the shower. The combined feel of Jude’s mouth and knowing that they were staying together made Zero come harder than he had ever before. Jude took it all and smirked up at Zero where he leaned back with his eyes closed. Jude stood up and kissed him on the mouth, quickly cleaning himself and Zero. He walked out of the shower, his full body on display, giving Zero a mischievous look over his shoulder. Zero promised to get even and had taken a step forward to follow him, completely forgetting about the jeans around his knees. Jude caught him as he fell, taking them both to the floor, with Jude laughing like a hyena. Jude had landed under Zero – which put him completely at Zero’s mercy.  Zero had spent a long time showing Jude just how happy he was. And if he tortured Jude a bit for laughing at him, well revenge was a dish best served…over and over again.  

“Are you even listening to me?” From the look on Zero’s face, Jude could guess at what Zero had been thinking about. It was one of Jude’s favorite memories. One he would replay over and over in his head when he was alone at night. But he would not let Zero distract him from this.

“They had pictures of you.”

“What?” Jude looked confused. “So? I’m a public figure, they would have had plenty of opportunities to get pictures.”

“Not those kinds of pictures. They had pictures of you sleeping, alone in our bed when I was on an away game. They had sniper shots through the window of your office. Pictures of the inside of the owner’s box where you would sit with Lionel and then Jelena. They said they could get to you anytime.”

“Huh.” Jude could not say that that wasn’t alarming. The idea that people had been in his house or watching him work, planning to kill him was unnerving at best, but mostly terrifying.

“They also knew about the coke you used to deal to Derek. They said that if they couldn’t kill you, they would ruin you.”

“How could a bunch of crazies know about that?” Jude puzzled “Only a few people knew about that, and most of them are dead or out of the picture now. Everyone else is in the Devil’s inner circle.”

Zero realized that he had just fucked up royally. Jude was the smartest person that Zero had ever met. He was going to figure out the thing that Zero had been avoiding telling him.

Zero said nothing, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jude had gone silent, chewing his lip in the way that he did when he was turned on, or thinking deeply about something. Unfortunately, Zero knew that it was the latter in this case.

Unable to prevent the inevitable, Zero walked over to the window and looked out over the backyard while he waited for Jude to puzzle it out.

“Zero?”

“It wasn’t some random hate group, was it?”

“No, Jude, it wasn’t.”

Jude’s voice turned very quiet. “Who was it?”

“Please don’t make me do this, Jude. Please let this go.”

“Do you really think I’m going to let this go, Zero?”

“No, I don’t”

“Then tell me, or I will find out for myself – and I will not be subtle about it.”

Zero turned around and looked into Jude’s eyes. They were angry, flashing with indignation that someone he knew had threatened him. But Zero could also see that vulnerability that was so much a part of Jude, no matter how much he had changed this past year.

Zero hated being the one who was going to put the hurt back in Jude’s eyes, again. That was going to tell him that people close to him had planned to destroy him.  

Jude stepped into Zero’s space and looked into Zero’s eyes. Like he’d said before, Zero could never deny Jude anything he really wanted, especially not when he knew the alternative would be Jude going off half-cocked to try to solve the question of who wanted him dead by himself.

Zero took a deep breath.

“It was Terrence.”

“Terrence, I thought he disappeared?”

“And German.”

“What the fuck, we gave him the Head Coach job.”

“Yes, that was part of the plan. German was their inside man.”

“Terrence and German told you that they would kill me?”

“No, they weren’t the ones who told me.”

“Then who? Who else were they working with? Which one of my “friends” was secretly planning to kill me and threatening you?

“It wasn’t a friend, Jude.”

“Who was it? Tell me, Zero, please”

It was the please that got to Zero in the end.

“Oscar. It was your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanations behind the motivations of the evil parties will come in future chapters. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave your opinion on whether you think Zero did the right thing by leaving?


	15. Episode 15: Oscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero tells Jude about Oscar's plot. 
> 
> Jude loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this is so fun to write!!!! Thanks for sharing any comments you have. They are one of the best parts of writing this fanfic (my first) and they help give me some ideas. 
> 
> I have no idea how long, how many chapters, this story is going to be...it seems like there is still a long way to go before things get resolved. Well I guess a whole season's worth :)
> 
> Also, sorry for any grammar errors etc... I write these all in one shot and am a terrible editor :)

**Episode 15: Oscar**

Zero watched as Jude’s face went completely white, the colour leaching out as he just stared at Zero without saying anything. Then his face flushed, turning a dark red as he clenched his fists. Zero had never seen Jude so angry. In all the time he had known him, Jude had rarely lost his temper, he tended to withdraw into himself when angry and wait until he was ready to talk about whatever had upset him. But not now.

“You mean to tell me that Oscar, MY FATHER, threatened to kill me and drove you out of town?!?” Jude spat out viciously. In that moment, Zero suspected that Oscar was not the only Kinkade capable of murder. He wondered what it said about him that seeing Jude this angry turned him on.

“Yes.”

“When?”

“While we were celebrating my becoming Captain of the team and Kyle becoming Captain of the Devil Girls. Oscar and Terrence cornered me when I stepped out for some air, so you wouldn’t see them there.”

“Tell me exactly what happened.” Jude demanded. It was very clear that it was not a request.

_14 months before, outside The Playground_

As he stepped outside to get some air and a break from all the people congratulating him, Zero couldn’t believe the way his life had turned around. A few months ago, he was knee deep in the prostitute scandal, had lost all his sponsors, Jude wasn’t his agent or lover anymore. Zero had thought that his life couldn’t get any worse, but suddenly somehow it had all turned around. He had finally achieved his dream – Captain of the team, and without Derek or Terrence to compete with, he would finally be the star he had always wanted to be.

And his sponsors, sure some of the old ones didn’t come back, not wanting to be associated with the first out “gay” (he totally wasn’t gay) basketball player. But he’d gained so many new ones that he would never be able to spend all the money he was making.

And Jude, Jude was EVP and they were back together, stronger than ever. Kissing Jude on the basketball court was the best thing that he’d ever done. Without Jude, nothing else mattered. Zero couldn’t believe how happy he was, how in love, and with a dude. Zero had avoided real relationships, not ever wanting to face the pain of being left behind. But Jude somehow wormed his way under Zero’s skin and into his heart until Zero didn’t know where he finished, and Jude began. Now Zero wanted it all. He wanted Jude by his side forever, in his bed, in his home and everywhere life took them. Sometimes he had to keep touching Jude to believe he was real. Jude laughed when Zero got handsy, saying how different it had been when Jude was Zero’s secret. Then it had been Jude who had wanted more. Now, more often than not, Zero was hanging off Jude like a sweater, his face buried in Jude’s neck. Zero had never had a true partner, in everything, and he couldn’t imagine ever letting go.

“Hello, Zero”.

Zero froze when he heard Oscar’s voice behind him. He hadn’t seen the man since Jelena had outmaneuvered him and taken over the Devils. Oscar had never been Zero’s favorite person, and this had not changed. He’d gotten what was coming to him as far as Zero was concerned. Zero turned around, a cutting greeting on his tongue, but what he saw when he turned around made him swallow the comment. Terrence, who had not been seen since Jelena had screwed him out of his share of the team, stood beside Oscar. But it wasn’t the sight of his old teammate that made Zero curb his usual disdain for Oscar. It was the shiny gun in Oscar’s hand, pointed straight at Zero. He’d known that Oscar had done some shady shit in the past and that everyone was a little scared of him. But to be honest, Zero had thought that the stories were exaggerated, maybe even spread by Oscar himself. Seeing the gun resting so comfortably in Oscar’s hand made Zero rethink his earlier opinion.

Looking from the gun to Oscar’s face, Zero asked “What do you want?”

“I want you gone from L.A.” Oscar said simply, as if he were commenting on the weather.

“You hate my relationship with your son so much that you’d try to drive me out of town?”. Zero asked incredulously. He knew that Oscar had disowned Jude when he’d discovered Jude’s “gay lifestyle”, but since he and Jude had never been close, his response now seemed a bit extreme.

Oscar laughed “I could care less who my simpleton “son” sleeps with.”. Zero bristled at Oscar’s callous dismissal of Jude, unconsciously taking a step forward. He would always protect Jude against anyone who insulted him.

Oscar waved the gun as Terrence stepped forward and pushed Zero back. “Now, now, Zero. We can’t have any of that.” Oscar spoke quietly. “We don’t want to attract attention to our little chat here, do we?”   The implication was there that it would not go well for anyone who dared interrupt them.

“If not because of Jude and me, why would you want me out of L.A.?”

This time it was Terrence who spoke up. “We’re going to destroy the Devils…and Jelena.”.

“And what has that got to do with me?” Zero wasn’t following the reasoning.

Terrence continued, “Derek is gone, I’m gone, with you gone, there would be no one who could hold the team together. Without us, the team is mediocre on its best day. The team would crumble on the court.”

Oscar picked up the dialogue. “When the team doesn’t play well, no one is happy. Not the fans, not the shareholders and certainly not the League. Jelena doesn’t have the capital or the backing to carry the team if it starts to lose money. Eventually she will need to sell or watch the Devils die.”

“Either way, she will lose everything and we will be there to watch her fail.” Terrence said almost gleefully. Wow, Zero thought, Jelena had really done a number on him. Having been on the receiving end of Jelena’s manipulations, Zero could almost feel sorry for the guy. That is, if he hadn’t teamed up with Oscar to threaten Zero.

Zero grew up on the streets in L.A. This wasn’t the first time he’d had a gun held on him. And although Oscar was more composed than the young gangbanger that had stolen Zero’s (empty) wallet and, more annoying, his new basketball shoes, Zero still wasn’t that scared. He knew that if Oscar had wanted to kill him, he’d have shot him already and slipped back into the night.

Zero had always had a poor sense of self-preservation, so it wasn’t that surprising when he stepped forward again, moving towards Oscar, looking the older man directly in the eye.

“I love your son, and I love the Devils and L.A. You can try to kill me if you want, but I’m not leaving.”

Oscar gave a small laugh and smirked at Zero.

“You have always been an idiot, Zero. We wouldn’t kill you, you are too high profile. Even with some of the police and politicians in my pocket, I couldn’t handle that kind of heat.”

“Well, if you aren’t planning to kill me, then I’m going back in to celebrate becoming Captain of the Devils. Who I fully intend to take to the Championship against this year.”

“I said, we wouldn’t kill **you** , Zero, but that doesn’t mean we wouldn’t take the necessary steps to make sure you don’t play this year.”

“What steps?”

With that Terrence stepped forward and handed Zero a single picture. It was a picture, taken at very close range, of a gun pressed up against Jude’s head while he was sleeping unaware in their shared bed. Zero’s blood ran cold at how close the gunman had been to Jude, and how easy it would have been for him to pull the trigger – taking Jude away from Zero forever.

“You would kill your own son, just to own the Devils again?”

Oscar shook his head again, as if he could not believe Zero’s stupidity.

“I don’t have a son. Think about what we said Zero, we’ll be in touch soon”.

With that, Terrence and Oscar turned to walk away as if they hadn’t just threatened to destroy Zero’s whole world.

“Oh, and Zero” Oscar turned back “I think we can agree to keep this just between us. We won’t hesitate to kill Jude if we even think you’ve talked to anyone about this.”. Terrence threw another picture at Zero’s feet. When Zero picked it up, it was a shot of Jude getting into his car, the red dot of a sniper rifle showing clearly on his head.

_Present Day_

Jude had listened to Zero’s story in complete silence. He’d thought that he could not be hurt anymore by his father. Turns out he was wrong. To hear that Oscar would not just throw him away, but kill him, like he was a fly, buzzing around annoyingly opened up all his old wounds. He knew that Zero hadn’t finished his story, but he couldn’t listen to anymore right now.  He knew that he was going to break soon, and he didn’t want to do it in front Zero.

Zero started to tell him about his second meeting with Oscar and Terrence, but Jude held up a hand.

“Stop, just stop.”

Zero looked into Jude’s face and saw that he was at the end of his rope. He looked shocked, hurt, confused, but most of all, so angry.

Jude could feel himself losing control, but he didn’t know if he wanted to cry or lash out and break something.

“Jude, are you okay?” Zero said, stepping a bit closer, but not risking touching Jude when he looked so volatile.

“No, I am pretty fucking far from okay, Zero.”. Jude started towards the door to the bedroom, intent on getting out of there as fast as possible.

“Please don’t, don’t go, Jude.” Zero begged

Jude stopped advancing towards the door. Unable to contain himself further, he turned and drove his fist into the nearest wall – which fortunately was just a thin layer of drywall. Jude’s hand went through the wall, leaving a giant hole in the wall. Once he had struck the first blow, he felt like a damn was breaking loose inside him. He pulled his arm back and put all his anger, all his hurt, over his father, over Zero into the next punch and the next, driving holes into the wall of what could have been his haven.

Zero watched as Jude kept punching the wall over and over again, but once blood from Jude’s knuckles started to stain the wall, Zero couldn’t take it anymore. He reached over and grabbed Jude’s arm before his could connect with the wall again. Jude fought him momentarily but, although Zero was not as strong as he used to be, he was still stronger than Jude and wouldn’t let the younger man out of his grasp.

Jude wrestled against Zero’s hold, wanting to continue to destroy the house until the pain in his body replaced the pain in his heart and soul.

Jude was nowhere near settled, the anger and adrenaline coursing through his body. He knew that eventually he would crash and would have to deal with the reality of what his father had done. But not now, now he had to get the rage out of his system. With Zero blocking him from hurting himself, Jude did the only thing he could think of.

Zero wasn’t expecting Jude to grab a handful of his shirt, initially thinking that Jude was still fighting him. He opened his mouth to try to talk some sense into Jude and was completely surprised when Jude crashed his mouth down on his.

Jude took immediate control of the kiss, completely dominating Zero’s mouth. Before Zero even grasped that Jude, his Jude, was kissing him, Jude had already unbuttoned Zero’s shirt and was pulling it off his body.

Zero had a moment where he thought that perhaps he shouldn’t take advantage of the situation. Jude was upset and angry and Zero was the next closest outlet for that anger. But Zero had never been an angel and wasn’t going to start now that he finally had Jude in his arms. As Jude pushed Zero to the floor, Zero tore open the buttons on Jude’s shirt, never breaking their kiss. It felt like coming home.


	16. Chapter 16: For Old Time's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jude's kissing Zero started...
> 
> (Please read Chapter Notes at the end. Your responses would be much appreciated!!)

 

**Episode 16: For old time’s sake**

Zero felt his back hit the floor as Jude pushed him down, his lips never leaving Zero’s. Zero reveled in the familiar feel of Jude’s lips on his, his heart racing.  Finally, Jude was back in his arms, where he belonged. Jude kissed like he had been possessed, his kiss bruising Zero’s lips, his tongue dipping deep into Zero’s mouth. Zero could hardly breathe, but he didn’t care. He would gladly die of lack of oxygen before breaking their kiss.

He reached up to cup Jude’s head to pull him even closer, but Jude pulled his head back and grabbed Zero’s wrist, pushing his arm over his head and holding it there against the floor. With his other hand he began to urgently pull at Zero’s belt, ripping it off once he’d gotten the buckle undone. Zero went to help him, but Jude pushed his hand back to the floor. Zero knew he could break Jude’s hold if he wanted to, but he didn’t. If this is what Jude needed, then Zero would be there for him. He rested his head back as Jude pulled his pants off.

Jude leaned back, still wearing his pants and open shirt. He looked at Zero, naked and stretched out on the floor. Zero was an insanely beautiful man, but Jude’s eyes remained cold as he looked Zero over. It was like Zero could have been any one of the anonymous men that Jude had had sex with when Zero first left. Jude’s look made Zero suddenly feel self-conscious and vulnerable. Zero did not do self-conscious or vulnerable.

He pulled himself up to his knees and cupped his hand behind Jude’s head, pulling him into a kiss that was as bruising as Jude’s earlier kiss had been.  Zero’s angry reaction seemed to set something off in Jude, who returned the kiss just as passionately.   Although Zero was often the instigator and more aggressive one in their relationship, both in and out of bed, Jude had, on many occasions, shown that he could be just as dominant as Zero, meeting him touch for touch and destroying Zero’s control.

Jude surprised Zero by wrapping his hand around Zero’s dick with none of the finesse or care that was an integral part of Jude. Zero was already hard and the feel of Jude’s hand on him after all this time was almost enough to set him off. To distract himself, he pulled off Jude’s belt and shoved his hands down the back of Jude’s pants to grab his ass. Zero had always been obsessed with Jude’s ass, and time had not changed that.  He let out a deep groan as his hands squeezed Jude’s perfect ass, pulling his cheeks apart just slightly, reminding Jude of how good it felt to have Zero’s hands on him. Jude stood up and pulled off his pants and underwear, now as naked as Zero. Everything in Zero went still at the sight of Jude’s long body standing above him.

Zero was never one to miss an opportunity and his position on his knees in front of Jude put him at just the right height to see how hard Jude was. He reached up and pulled Jude forward so that he could lick the tip of Jude’s dick.  Jude finally let out the first sound since he’d pushed Zero to the ground, letting out a small growl as Zero took his full length into his mouth. Jude looked down, fascinated, watching as his dick disappeared in and out of Zero’s mouth. Cupping the back of Zero’s head, Jude made him increase the pace as he started to fuck Zero’s mouth. Zero hummed at the increased pressure and, after long practice, was able to take Jude’s full length into his mouth and throat without triggering his gag reflex. It never failed to drive Jude crazy and this time was no different. Jude could feel himself close to coming.

But coming into Zero’s mouth would not be enough to drive the anger out of Jude. He needed to forget everything. There had only been one place where he’d been able to forget everything and that was with Zero buried deep inside him.

Jude pulled back from Zero’s mouth, Zero chased him momentarily and then looked up at Jude, a questioning look in his eyes.

“I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me right now.” Jude said in a voice that just bordered on ordering.

Zero wanted nothing more than to bury himself balls deep in Jude but he hadn’t come prepared for this.

“I don’t have anything with me.”

“I do” Jude said nonchalantly, reaching into his jacket pocket. Zero would wonder later why Jude was carrying lube and condoms in his pocket, but for right now, he was too focused on getting the other man under him.

Jude tossed the lube and condoms to Zero and watched with hooded eyes as Zero poured some lube on his hands as he stood up. Zero stepped in close to Jude, chest touching and buried his face in Jude’s neck, inhaling his familiar scent. As Zero nipped at Jude’s neck, he slid a finger into Jude’s hole to begin to prepare him. Jude groaned at the invasion but soon began to push back against Zero’s finger. Zero quickly pushed in another finger, pulling Jude tight against him so that he could get a better angle. From practice, Zero quickly found the sensitive spot, making Jude cry out against him. It was the first break in Jude’s cold façade that Zero had heard. He continued to rub Jude’s prostate until the other man was shaking with need. Zero used a third finger to stretch Jude open so that he would be slick and ready.

“Now, Zero.”

Zero pushed Jude down onto the carpeted floor, taking a moment to enjoy Jude spread out before him, pupils blown. Zero began to lower himself on top of Jude, wanting to feel the other man’s legs around his waist and look into his eyes as he fucked him for the first time in over a year.

“No, not like that” Jude said as he rolled over, turning his face away and presenting his back to Zero. “I want it like this.”

Zero would have preferred the intimacy of having Jude face him, but he wanted to please Jude. He reached under the other man’s hips and pulled his ass up. Zero put on the condom and liberally covered it with lube, thinking back to the days when he and Jude had stopped using condoms, both of them testing healthy. It didn’t matter though. All that mattered was that he was seconds away from being back inside Jude.

Easing down on top of Jude, Zero pushed his hips forward, holding his dick steady and nudging at Jude’s entrance. Adding some pressure, Zero began to slide inside Jude, feeling the initial resistance before passing through it to bury himself deeply inside Jude. Both men let out simultaneous gasps as Zero filled Jude completely. Zero had to stop and catch his breath as just being inside Jude after so long was threatening his self-control. For Jude, the feel of Zero’s thickness drove all other thoughts out of his head. This was what he had needed.

Once both had settled a bit, Zero began to move, slowly at first.

“Harder” Jude ordered.

Zero began to snap his hips, driving himself deeper and deeper into Jude.  Zero tilted his hips further so that his cock rubbed across Jude’s prostate with each stroke, making Jude cry out. Zero felt himself nearing his climax, but was determined that Jude would come first. Reaching around, he grabbed Jude’s dick in his hand, still slick with lube, and began to work his hand up and down in rhythm with the thrust of his hips.

“Shit, shit, I’m going to come.” Jude said, right before he came, leaving a spray of cum all over the carpet. Zero came a moment later with a shout, Jude’s name on his lips.

Zero collapsed on top of Jude, laying against his back for a moment, his weight pushing the other man flat. Zero rolled off Jude, trying to take the other man in his arms. Jude evaded the maneuver and stood up, cleaning himself off with his underwear. Without putting them back on, Jude put on his pants and ruined shirt. Zero just watched, shocked, as Jude looked around for his belt.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed. I would have thought that was obvious.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to go. I have work to do and I need to think about what to do about Oscar.”

Zero was dumbfounded. Jude was looking at him like the last half an hour had not happened. As if they hadn’t been as close as two people could be just minutes before.

“Jude, we need to talk about what just happened. This must mean something to you.”

Jude looked down at Zero, looking completely fucked out on the floor. Whatever he was feeling was hidden behind the cold mask that Zero was really beginning to hate.

“No, it doesn’t need to mean anything.” Jude said as he walked towards the door.

Just before leaving, Jude turned back from the doorway and gave a little laugh, which held absolutely no humour.

“I guess you did get that fuck for old time’s sake after all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first sex scene I have ever written. I hope it captured the shattered nature of their relationship but also the pull that they feel towards each other. It's hard to see Zero so in love and Jude so distant, but this is where they both are at the moment. I have no idea what it's going to take for them to bridge this gap. Jude is a hard one to read right now!
> 
> I'd love to get your comments on it. Also, I'd love to hear how you landed on reading my story, are you all die hard Jude and Zero fans? Or did you land here accidentally? 
> 
> I've been discovering other fandoms just randomly and really enjoying stories there. 
> 
> More to come on Jude and Zero....and Jessie.


	17. Episode 17: Games off the court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie stops by Lionel's office as she's on her way out to meet Jude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a sub-plot to the main story about Jude and Zero. I can't help it, I just love these two. What do you think? 
> 
> I openly confess to checking for comments every day, as I love to get your feedback. So, if you are enjoying the story (or not), please let me know!! (I'm a bit like Jude, needing external approval :) Though hopefully none of you are as evil as Oscar Kincade).

Lionel checked her watch as she quickly gathered up her purse. Shit, she was going to be late.

She wasn’t sure why Jude wanted to meet outside the arena at 3 o’clock, but he’d said it was urgent.

He’d suggested a nearby coffee shop, which Lionel had immediately vetoed, “suggesting” a local restaurant with a lovely outside cocktail bar, because, _ummm, cocktails._ Lionel simply did not do crises without alcohol. It said something about Jude’s state of mind that he hadn’t even given his usual cursory objection. Pretend as he might, Jude liked a good day drinking session just as much as Lionel did. He just liked to make it look like Lionel was his excuse.

She quickly grabbed her latest Prada and headed towards the door of her office. She found herself blocked by a large body, leaning in her entrance. It was the young rookie from the Playground the other night. The one that had taken down Marcus Davenport in one parting shot. It hadn’t prevented Lionel from going home with Marcus that night, but she definitely remembered the kid.

Lionel took her time looking him up and down. She couldn’t help noticing that his body was the stuff of fantasies, no matter what age you were...or he was. Dressed in his practice uniform, his muscled arms were on display, leading up to the broadest set of shoulders that Lionel had ever seen. She took a moment to imagine the rock-hard stomach underneath his jersey before slowly looking down his legs. Lionel had always been a sucker for muscled thighs and broad shoulders. This kid was sex on a stick…very young sex on a stick.

Lionel didn’t say anything as she brought her eyes up to his face, only raised a single eyebrow in question. It was a trademark Lionel Davenport Kinkade look, and people normally responded by getting out of her way. Of course, the kid didn’t budge. He seemed more amused than anything.

“Hello again, Lionel” he said, in that sleepy, sexy voice ( _not that Lionel noticed it’s sexiness_ ). “Fancy meeting you here.”

“It’s my office.”

“Hmm, imagine that, both of us being in the same place at the same time.”

“Again, it’s my office. If you will move out of my doorway, I have somewhere to be.”

“Where are you headed? To see that fossil, you were with the other day?”

Lionel could not believe the audacity of this baller! No one, and she meant no one, asked her what she was doing or who she was doing it with.

“Listen, Johnny-”

“It’s Jessie, and I think you know that.”

The arrogance!! “Whatever. You are blocking me from getting where I need to be, and I don’t find it charming.”

“Liar” he smiled. Lionel almost melted on the spot. He was even more good looking when he gave that slow smile. He made it seem like they were the only two people in the world.

Lionel didn’t let her reaction show on her face “What do you want?” She asked icily.

Jessie didn’t even blink at the tone, he simply looked back into Lionel’s eyes. “I want everything” he said confidently, letting his intention show in his eyes as he returned Lionel’s head to toe perusal. “But, I’ll start with holding you to your promise to come see me play this week.”

“My promise?”

“Yes, in the Playground, you said you would come see me play.”

“I was being polite.”

Jessie just looked at her like he was calling her on her bullshit.

“So, will you? Come see me play?”

“I’m the owner of the Network. I go to all the games.”

Jessie looked down into her face as he stepped closer, standing far too close to be considered a polite distance. Lionel could feel the heat coming off him, could smell a hint of his cologne and an underlying tang that must just be him.

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“What did you ask? I’ve forgotten already”. Lionel tried for a disinterested tone and was frustrated when it came out a little breathless. What was it about this kid that got under her skin?

Jessie just smiled that slow smile and stepped even closer. If he leaned down, he would be within kissing distance _(not that Lionel was even thinking of that!!)_

“I asked, if you would come to see me play?”

Lionel went to give another glib reply about coming to see the whole team play, but the smirk on his face told her that he was expecting that.

Well, Lionel wasn’t one of his college co-eds, to be thrown off by a pretty face and cocky attitude.

She stepped in even closer to Jessie, so that their bodies were almost touching. She looked him directly in the eyes and had the satisfaction of watching him swallow audibly.

“Yes, Jessie, I will come see you play.” With that she put her hand on his shoulder and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. Her hot breath causing goose bumps to rise all over Jessie’s body. “And you’d better win.”

With Lionel stepped around him and sauntered down the hallway, hips swinging.

Jessie collapsed against the wall and watched Lionel walk away. _Damn, that woman had a walk!_

“Oh, I will win. You can count on that. And then I’m coming for my reward.”

But first, Jessie was going to have a long, cold shower where he was absolutely not going to think about what it had felt like to have Lionel’s body so close to his own.


	18. Episode 18: Long may we reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Lionel start to plot how they will take down Oscar...but they are going to need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I started this story, it was meant to be a short little number about what would happen if Zero came back. But now there's a new possible romance (Lionel/Jessie) and a murder plot. But our boys are going to have to work together...and we all know what happens when Zero and Jude are near each other. Can Jude hold out against Zero? Is he as done with him as he says? I can't wait to find out...as this story seems to have taken on a life of its own. 
> 
> I LOVE GETTING YOUR COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK, so please keep them coming :)

**Episode 18: Long may we reign**

Jude was already seated at their “regular” table. He thought it said a lot about the past year that Lionel and he had a regular table at a restaurant that only served drinks during the day. Now, after what Zero had told him, he had a feeling he’d be seeing a lot more of this table this year. Jude was checking his watch when he saw Lionel rush in. She looked more flushed than usual, but Jude put that down to her being late.

Lionel caught sight of Jude at their usual table. He had a glass of whiskey in front of him. _Uh oh_ , she thought, Jude only drank whiskey this early when he was really upset about something. She mentally prepared herself for a long afternoon.

“Sorry, I’m late. I got held up by a --, well, I’m not sure what it was.” She said cryptically.

Jude had long ago stopped trying to figure out the weirdness that was Lionel.

“No problem, I’ve ordered you some wine.” Lionel always liked to start with wine, so she could pretend she wasn’t going to dive into the cocktails later like a sorority girl on Spring Break.

“So, what was so important that we had to meet here right away?” Lionel knew it was best to get straight to the point with Jude. Jude did not do small talk.  “Did something happen with Zero?”

Jude took a moment to sip his whiskey, a look that was a combination of anger, frustration…and longing crossed his face. _Damn, thought Lionel, nothing could work Jude up like Zero_. It had always been that way. They were like two magnets that couldn’t stay away from each other. Two volatile, extremely messed up magnets with daddy issues.

“Fuck, Zero.”

“Did you?”

“Not the point, Lionel.”

Hmm, Lionel sensed a story, but decided to let it rest…for now. It was obvious that Jude had something else on his mind. Lionel could always get it out of him after a few drinks. Jude really was lightweight when it came to holding his liquor.

“Oscar told Zero he would kill me. That’s why Zero left.” Jude was looking into his glass as he said this, not meeting Lionel’s eyes. Lionel still recognized the look. Even after all this time, Oscar had the ability to crush Jude. She guessed, old habits die hard. Jude had always wanted a relationship with Oscar. Had even thought that after Oscar helped him with Eve, that maybe that meant he cared a little. Lionel knew better, Oscar never did anything that didn’t benefit Oscar. She’d wondered at the time what his end game was, but she’d never thought it was this.

“What the fu—”

“Your wine, Miss.” The young waiter arrived just in time to cut off Lionel’s tirade. The waiter was likely a model, or a struggling actor based on his looks.  He looked straight into Lionel’s eyes and then gave her a thorough look. He seemed like he was about to say more when Jude cut in.

“Thank you, that will be all.”

Lionel watched the waiter walk away. _What was it with the young ones these days…._

“They were trying to ruin the team to drive the price down and push Jelena out”

“Who is they? Oscar was working with someone?” This was unusual, Oscar preferred to work alone. He was such a conniving bastard that he didn’t need any help to ruin people’s lives.

“Terrence” Jude steeled himself for what came next. “And German.” Lionel has been involved with German…and Eve last year. It had been messed up, not because it was a throuple, but because all three of them were seriously damaged people.

“German???” Lionel was shocked. She had not seen that one coming. Terrence she could almost understand. Jelena had screwed him over but good. But German? Why the hell would German get involved with Oscar Kinkade. Lionel didn’t think they knew each other that well.

“That slimy creep!! The whole time he was sleeping with Eve and me, he was plotting against the Devils. But why win the Championship then?” German had coached the Devils to winning a ring. It just didn’t add up.

“The best I could think of was that it had a stronger impact when Jamie leaked the news about Derek and German fixing the game. Taking down a winning team is a bigger scandal than taking down a team that’s in the middle of the pack. Either that or German wasn’t part of the plan from the beginning.”

Lionel had always admired Jude’s strategic mind so could agree this made sense. Well, as much sense as any of it did.

“But why target Zero?”

“Without Terrence and Derek, Zero was the next logical choice to lead the team. Jelena had already made him Captain. Say what you want about Zero’s actions off the court, he was a phenomenal player. Maybe he still is...who knows what he’s been doing this past year. But he could easily have stepped in and held the team together. Without Zero, they thought the team would fall to pieces immediately. It almost did.”

“I guess they never thought that Jelena would be able to woo Derek back.”

“Everyone always underestimated Jelena. Oscar and Terrence must have been shitting bricks when she brought Derek back and the team started winning. And again, when she sold the team to me and left with Miguel. I always had the feeling that someone was feeding Eve information. How else would she have known exactly where to hit Jelena the hardest?”

Lionel smiled, “They probably never figured Jelena would kidnap Miguel and disappear off the planet.” Jelena might have been a colossal bitch, but she had balls of steel. Being something of a badass herself, Lionel could admire that in the younger woman.

“Then all they had to do was wait. Oscar never believe that I could run a team, so to him, it was just a matter of time until I …and drove the team into the ground, and he was right.” Jude drained the rest of his whiskey.

“Jude, the team won the Championship with you as owner.” Lionel tried to reassure him, hating the look on her friend’s face. She knew Jude blamed himself for the fact that the Devils had almost been destroyed.

“And I didn’t even notice what was happening under my nose. Too distracted by Noah and trying to get over Zero.”

“But, you still own the team. You’ve beat them.”

“I wish” Jude said. “I know Oscar, he doesn’t give up that easily. He’s been patient. But now that I’ve kept the team, he’s going to come at me hard to take it away. There have already been two offers to buy the team. Zero has blocked them since he’s a major shareholder in the league now.”

“So, what do we do?” Lionel asked. She’d learned in the past year that when it came to planning, she should let Jude do the heavy lifting. Her plans never quite turned out the way she wanted them to. Except getting her divorce for Oscar. She’d thoroughly enjoyed threatening him with attempted murder. But with Pete dead, Lionel no longer had her witness, so she didn’t have any leverage to help Jude.

“We go after them first.”

The look on Jude’s face was cold and calculating and Lionel took a moment to miss the old Jude. He’d been naïve yes, overly sensitive, but he’d been almost innocent...you know, apart from the scheming and drug dealing, but he’d been softer. The last year had changed him. The new Jude was harder, more ruthless. But it was the new Jude who would the one be able to go toe to toe with his father.

Lionel hesitated before saying “We’re going to need Zero.”

“Fuck Zero.”

“Yes, and we will get to that story later. But we are going to need him to take down Oscar, Terrence and German.”

“No way, Lionel.”

Lionel just waited. Jude was smart enough to know that they would need all the help they could get. Zero’s place with the League was critical to their success. He would need to cover for them as they planned to out maneuver Oscar. It was unlikely that they’d be able to do so within the strict restrictions that the League had put on Jude.

“He left.” Jude’s voice broke on the last word. “He left me without any explanation or goodbye.”

“They threatened to kill you, Jude. Zero would never be able to survive if something happened to you.”

“He still should have told me. We could have worked something out.”

“Zero loved you so much, Jude, he couldn’t think straight when it came to you.  I don’t know what I would have done in his place.”

“Well, that’s all over now. I will never trust him again.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that we are going to need him.”

“I know”

“Time to put on your big girl panties.”

Jude smiled at the words that Lionel had said to get him to try to pick up Lucas back when she owned the team. His date with Lucas was what had finally pushed Zero to openly declare his love for Jude…in true Zero fashion. Jude would never forget that kiss on the court. It had changed his life, for better and worse.

Jude sighed. He knew what he had to do. He just didn’t know if he could survive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a moment, please let me know what you think about the story so far.


	19. Episode 19: Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first game of the Season. The stakes are high for the Devils and Jude. 
> 
> Zero plans a little surprise to help them, and himself, out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, can I just say that I am DEVASTATED that we will not get to see these guys on TV ever again in a real Season 5?!!? I cannot seem to let go. Please James LaRosa make it happen. 
> 
> You will see a bit of the old Zero in this chapter. As much as I like a repentant Gideon, because we all know he needs to make it up to Jude in a big way, he also needs to remind Jude of the man he fell in love with. Hope you like it. 
> 
> As always COMMENTS and KUDOS much appreciated.

**Episode 19: Game Night**

Zero heard the sound of a basketball hitting the court long before he arrived in the gym. This early in the day, the arena was empty, and the familiar noise echoed through the hallways. Despite the sun having hardly risen, Zero wasn’t surprised to find that he wasn’t alone in the building. It was Game Day. He knew where to find who he was looking for.

He stood on the sideline and watched as Jessie shot 3 pointer after 3 pointer, never missing a basket. The younger man’s face was set in concentration, held a fierce determination. Zero knew the feeling well, knew what had driven Jessie to be at the arena hours before everyone else. He knew what it was to wonder if you really were good enough, or if today was the day everyone found out what a fraud you were. He understood that every basket he sunk reminded Jessie of everything he had struggled through to get to this day, to this place. Looking at Jessie, Zero felt like he was looking at his younger self. Although, Zero hadn’t known it then, and Jessie didn’t know it now, it was in these quiet moments that they faced the secret hurts of their childhoods and beat them back with the will of the men they’d become.

Zero and Jessie had not seen each other very much, since Zero had been trying to keep a low profile – and for him that meant not being seen near a basketball court. He knew he looked a bit different now, but not different enough that some enterprising reporter wouldn’t put two and two together. But like Jessie, Zero had felt the pull to be near the court. It was Game Day after all. First game of the Season – first game as the new Devils. Knowing how much rested on this game, for the team, the League…for Jude, Zero had needed to feel the familiar wood under his feet, the smell of the arena air.  

But the tonight’s basketball game wasn’t the only one in play at the moment.  And Zero needed Jessie in order to win both.

 Jessie had just set up for another shot when he caught sight of Zero watching.

“Oh, hey man. I didn’t know anyone was here. I was just shooting a few baskets, hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I used to do the same thing before every game. Helped with the nerves”

“Really?” Jessie couldn’t believe the famous baller had ever felt nervous.

“Yeah. Every game day I would wake up feeling like I was going to throw up.” Zero laughed a little at the memory. Jude used to put a plate of dry crackers beside the bed on the nights before the games. Zero had huffed that he didn’t need them…. but he always ate every one.

“Does it ever go away?”

Zero shook his head. “No. You just get better at dealing with it. Or you find someone who helps you deal with it.”

Jessie got a faraway look and a wistful expression crossed his face…Zero thought that maybe the young man already had someone, or had someone he wanted, to help him deal with it. But that was a topic for another day. Today was about Zero, and the game he was about to start…in a big way.

“So, wanna take your mind off the game for a bit?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Jessie said, laughing nervously. “I feel like I’m going to explode any minute.”

“Come on then. You’re going to help me and I’m going to tell you every weakness in the Toronto Raptors’ defense.”

_ 1 hour before game time _

Jude could hardly believe that between his father telling his lover he was going to kill him and said ex-lover returning from out of nowhere, he was still expected to run a basketball team. He wiped his hand down his face. Who was he kidding? He had done everything he had done because he loved basketball, loved the Devils. And none of it would matter if the Devils didn’t kick some Canadian ass tonight.

Ticket sales had been mediocre but acceptable, but the Devils would need to pull out all the stops to bring back their fans. Many of the diehard fans had stopped caring when they heard half of the original team wasn’t returning, not bothering to renew their season’s tickets. Jude hoped that the new players could attract new fans to the team.  They were basing a lot of their marketing strategy on Jessie.  Hinting at his bad boy past, making promises of his phenomenal talent.  A series of promotional videos, commercials and print ads ( _all signed off by Zero, Jude thought bitterly_ ) had been released featuring the rookie. It had been their marketing team’s idea, but Jude didn’t need to be gay to know that with his dark looks and hard body, Jessie was a photographer’s wet dream – not to mention for many of the potential female…and male fans too.  

“Would you _please_ sit down?” Lionel asked for the tenth time. “You are making me dizzy enough to spill my drink and this dress is Chanel.”

Jude just ignored her and kept pacing from one side of his office to the other.

“What if we lose, Lionel? What if the team completely sucks?”

“Then we win the next one. Calm down Jude, they aren’t going to lose. You hand-picked them yourself…well, you and Zero. You’ve watched them through training camp. They are fantastic. Even that new Center, Jimmy or whatever.”

Jude gave her a quizzical look. He knew that Lionel knew Jessie’s name. She’d given her “professional” input into the marketing strategy and had prints from the photo shoots on her desk. But for some reason, she kept acting like she could hardly remember who he was. Eventually Jude would need to ask her about it, but for now, he needed to focus on not losing his mind!!

_ 15 minutes before the game _

Jude took a deep breath before walking into the Team’s locker room. Oscar and Jelena had never been ones for giving the team a pep talk when the team had been theirs, but Jude had always passed through on his way to his courtside seats to wish the players a good game.

All the talking stopped as he and Lionel (who, everyone knew, went wherever Jude went) walked in. The room was buzzing with nervous energy, the looks on the players’ faces ranging from excitement  to nausea on the faces of the younger players to an indulgent fondness on the face of the more experienced ones. Jude nodded at the few loyal players who had remained with the team as he made his way up to where the Coach was standing.

Jude wasn’t a showman, that had always been Zero’s style more than his, but he was passionate and genuine. He kept it short.

“I wanted to stop by to wish you all a great game...and to thank you for taking a risk on the Devils this year. I know you’ve heard a lot of things about this team, some true and some not. But I will tell you one thing that this team does well, and that’s win. So, go out there and show them who we are! Devil’s Nation, Rise Up!!”

The team stood up as one and cheered “Devil’s Nation, Rise Up”. 

Hands clapped Jude on the shoulders as he made his way out of the locker room. They were slightly gentler with Lionel but not much. Obviously, they had decided that if she was going to hang out in their locker room, then she was going to be treated like one of the boys.  Except for Jessie, who put his hand in front of Lionel, blocking her departure.

“See you after the game?” He asked her quietly

Lionel just looked down at his hand until he moved it away. She moved forward but stopped, looking back over her shoulder

“Win, and then we’ll talk.”

She sashayed away to the cat calls of the team. She may be one of the boys, but Lionel Davenport Kinkade was also 100% woman.

Jude was standing near his courtside seats when Lionel walked up.

“Here we go”.

The lightshow started, and the two teams came running out of the tunnels to the excited voices of the announcers and the – well, average – cheers of the fans.  Jude crossed his arms and watched as the two teams warmed up and made their way to their benches.

After what seemed like forever, the game was ready to start, with the referee calling over the two captains for the first toss of the game.

Because this was L.A., normally some celebrity gave the first toss of the game. Jude couldn’t care less about famous people so hadn’t paid any attention to who they had organized for tonight. He was tuning out the announcer’s voice when he heard:

“And throwing the first toss for tonight’s Devils/Raptors game will be…wait..am I reading this right? Is this for real? Oh my god, it is!!!”

With that the lights in the arena went completely dark.

 _What the hell was going on_ …. thought Jude

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together and give a warm welcome to the Devil’s legendary bad boy, the one, the only Zeeeeerrrrrrrrro!!!!!!!!!”

Suddenly, the lights went up and a very familiar figure came running out of the tunnel. Gone was the natural colored hair and classic clothing.  Zero’s hair was now short and spiky and back to his trademark platinum. His muscular arms on display in the old-style Devil’s training jersey – with his number on the back, of course. Zero did a lap around the arena, high fiving the players from both teams as the fans cheered him on. 

As he completed his lap, Zero flashed his bad boy smile up into the audience, all eyes on him, as he stopped in front of where Jude was standing with his mouth hanging open, completely stunned.

Never one to waste a perfectly good opportunity, Zero smirked at Jude, put his hand on the back of Jude’s neck and pulled him in for a quick, but passionate kiss. Mimicking the one that he had given him on this same court a few years ago. The crowd went wild!!  The cameras capturing the moment perfectly. Zero’s return, and his claiming of Jude on the court (again!!), would be all over the News tonight.

Jude glared at Zero, promising revenge with his eyes but not saying anything in front of the cameras. Zero just smiled at him “Sorry, Boss, gotta go” and trotted off to throw the first toss.

The crowd hadn’t quieted down when Jessie captured the ball for the Devils on that first play and they didn’t stop cheering even after the Devils won their first game 107-96. Zero always did know how to liven up a crowd.

Zero had disappeared after he tossed the ball, but he had no doubt that Jude would find him at the After Party. He could hardly wait.


	20. Episode 20: The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero waits for Jude's reaction to his little stunt at the opening game. He gets something he wasn't expecting, a familiar face from the past.  
> Instead of reminding Jude of the big bad baller that Jude had fallen in love with, Zero makes an unplanned confession.  
> The boys argue...and then end up in familiar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought this was going to be a short chapter. Turns out that the boys had a lot to talk about. 
> 
> Again, thanks for the kudos and comments letting me know you are out there reading.

  **Episode 20: The After Party**

Zero waited until the After Party was in full swing before he arrived. Now that he’d announced to the world that he was back in L.A., he planned on making a big entrance in old Zero style. Gone were the understated suits he’d been wearing to the office. Tonight, Zero was wearing a custom-made shirt and pants, all in black. In addition to hugging his body in all the right places, the outfit was like the ones he’d worn in the old days, when he used to rule The Playground from his position at the high table. And, if it also reminded Jude of the days when they were lovers in secret, when it was just the two of them, well, Zero considered that a good thing.

Before making his entrance, Zero smiled to himself. Jude was going to be pissed about his little stunt during the game tonight. Zero could hardly wait to see an angry, flushed Jude. He couldn’t help himself, angry Jude was so different from how Jude was normally that Zero found it such a turn on. Zero would often just watch as Jude paced back and forth, ranting about whatever it was that Zero had done wrong this time (in detail). Zero would wait until he stopped and then charm Jude into forgiving him. Plus, the make- up sex had always been amazing.

As he expected, Zero entered the Playground to the flashing lights of cameras going off and reporters calling his name and throwing questions at him.

“Are you back to play for Devils again?”

“Where have you been?”

“Are you and Jude back together?”

Zero, who previously had just ignored all questions, stopped to pose for pictures and gave the reporters quick answers that didn’t really say anything.

“Not this year. Been away. Not yet.” He smiled cockily

He moved forward, past the Press area, and into the club. He couldn’t wait to see Jude’s reaction to his entrance. He imagined the taller man narrowing his eyes at him and storming across the bar. God, he loved to watch Jude walk. Zero laughed at himself, _man, he had it bad._ But then, he always had.

As Zero walked in, his eyes immediately found Jude. His back was to the entrance, but Zero knew he had to know that he had arrived. Zero had made sure of that with his little show with the Press.

He stopped and waited for Jude to turn his attention to him. So, he was surprised when Jude just tossed him a blank look over his shoulder and then went back to talking to the man beside him.

 _What the fuck?_ There was no way Jude wasn’t going to rip him a new one over tonight! But, from Jude’s reaction, it seemed like he was going to ignore Zero in favor of the man he was talking to.

Zero looked at the other man. He could only see his profile, but he looked familiar. Slightly shorter than Jude, with a muscular build ( _hey, Zero could appreciate other men, even if he only wanted Jude_ ). The guy looked familiar to Zero. Suddenly Jude threw back his head and laughed at something his companion had said and the man turned more fully to face Jude, placing his hand on Jude’s arm.

Zero recognized the man immediately. Danny, the photographer’s assistant!! He was the one who’d started this all. When Jude had said he was off to meet Danny at the Devil’s party, Zero had had to finally admit that he was attracted to Jude. He’d been so jealous that he’d stopped Jude from leaving by kissing him. That had led to an amazing night where Zero led Jude through his first time with a man. Despite Jude’s inexperience, it had still been the best sex of Zero’s life. Maybe because he’d already cared about Jude more than he had cared for anyone, although he hadn’t admitted it to himself at the time.

 _Oh, hell no!_ Zero felt the familiar jealousy that he’d always felt when another man had shown interest in Jude. Jude was his, and that was all there was to it.  He’d known about Noah while he was away, but he couldn’t really get upset with Jude for seeking comfort after he’d left him so suddenly. He still didn’t like it though.

But Zero was back now, and he wanted to let the world know that Jude was off-limits again, even if they weren’t together…yet.

As Zero advanced on the pair, a little voice in his head told him that Jude would not appreciate the interruption or the reminder of Zero’s possessiveness, but Zero could not stop himself.

He walked up to the bar and stood just a bit too close to Jude.

“Well, well, if isn’t Danny, the photographer’s assistant.” He smiled his famous, but fake, cocky smile.

The younger man didn’t even have the decency to look phased by Zero’s arrival. “Actually, it’s Head Photographer now. I’d heard you were back, kinda hard to miss tonight’s show.”

Zero smiled, his lips seemingly friendly, but he gave Danny a hard look as he said, “Well, I aim to please.”

“Or you just like the attention.” Danny returned Zero’s look without flinching.

“Can’t I have both?”

Jude just sighed as he watched the exchange between the two men. Danny’s voice had started to take on an edge and Zero was doing the overly casual thing he did when he was really angry.

“This past year must have been hard on you. I didn’t see you or hear anything about you in the gossip columns. Even TMZ was quiet after first few weeks of your…. trip. Where did you say you went again?” Danny quizzed.

“I didn’t.”

“No, I guess you didn’t. Must have been really important for you to run off like that, leaving everything behind.”

“Well, I’m back now.”

Danny’s smile didn’t reach his eyes “I think you’ll find that a lot of things have changed while you were gone.” He said, looking pointedly at Jude. He placed his hand on Jude’s arm again. “I’m going to head outside to get some air. All of a sudden it feels suffocating in here. Come find me when you are done with…whatever this is.”

“Zero.” He nodded

“Danny.” Zero nodded back, showing teeth. The lines between them had been clearly drawn.

Danny picked up his drink and walked away, leaving Zero still standing a bit too close to Jude at the bar. He turned so that he faced Jude.

“What was that?” Jude asked coldly

“Really, Jude? That guy?”

Jude didn’t look away from Zero’s glare. “You don’t know what you are talking about. Even if you did, it would be none of your damn business.”

“You will always be my business Jude.” Zero stepped even closer to Jude, “Especially after the other night.”

“That was a mistake, I needed to work off some anger and you were there.”

Zero flinched as if Jude had punched him but recovered quickly.

“Liar. I could feel how much you wanted me.”

“Wanting you was never the problem. It seems keeping you was.”

“You know why I left.”

“I do now. You left without looking back and I fell apart. So, no, you don’t have any say in the life I built or the…friends I’ve made.” Jude had paused deliberately on the word friend, just because he knew it would bother Zero. Although Jude had always been the insecure one and Zero, the super confident all-star, Jude knew that Zero couldn’t handle other men showing interest in him. Deep down he had worried that Jude would leave him. The irony of that was not lost on Jude.

It worked. Zero thought he actually saw red when Jude implied that Danny had been one of many “friends” over the past year.

Zero reached out and grabbed Jude’s arm, crowding into him. Jude felt his back hit the bar, Zero up in his face.

“How many, Jude? How many people did you fuck? Did you bring them into our home, into our bed?”

“I’m not talking about this with you.”

Zero tightened his grip reflexively, though still not enough to really hurt Jude.

“We are going to talk about it. How many men touched you? Did you cry out their names when you were fucking them? Or mine? How many?” Zero’s voice was demanding and getting louder.

Jude’s calm façade finally broke as Zero kept pushing at him. He couldn’t believe Zero’s arrogance, to think that he had a right to any say in how Jude had lived his life, how he had survived, this past year.

Jude got back up in Zero’s face. “Lots. I don’t even remember the names or faces of some of them. Just the sex and how it would make me forget about you for a few hours. At least I got the chance to use all the tricks you showed me. Many a man in L.A appreciated the result of your teachings. Do you want to hear about the blow jobs that I’ve given…and received? The places where I’ve had sex? I’ve gotten a bit more adventurous over the last year. Did you know that you can get a man off just by --- “?

“Stop!” Zero choked out in a strangled voice, looking completely shattered.

“You asked.”

“I thought I could handle the answer, but I can’t. I can’t handle the idea of anyone else touching you.”

“Isn’t that a bit hypocritical? You’ve been away for a year, I’m sure you met – and touched – a lot of men and women in that time. How long did it take you to get into bed with some stranger, to get back to your old “I don’t do relationships” comfort zone? Tell me, Zero, how many men and women did you sleep with before you decided it was time to come back here?”

Zero took a long sip of his drink and considered not answering Jude. But he’d never lied to Jude, not until Oscar’s murder plot anyway.

“None.”

Jude shook his head. Surely, he hadn’t heard right. He thought Zero had said that he hadn’t had sex with anyone else since leaving Jude. Zero, highly sexual, craves attention, Zero, was telling Jude that he’d been celibate for the entire time he was gone. Jude didn’t believe it. When they were together, they’d had sex at least once a day on most days, sometimes twice or more. Zero had been insatiable, his hands always on Jude.

“No one? You’re lying”.

“No, Jude, I’m not lying.”

Zero once again decided to put his heart out there.

He looked Jude in the eyes, sincere and showing all the feelings he still had for his former best friend and lover.

“Since you, Jude, there’s only ever been you. Even in the beginning when I said I wasn’t into relationships. I haven’t’ been with anyone else since the first time you kissed me.”

Zero realized he had revealed much more than he had intended. He’d wanted to remind Jude of the cocky baller that had initially attracted Jude to him. Instead, he’d showed him how needy he still was when it came to this man.

“I can’t talk about this anymore. I’ve got to go.” Zero closed the distance between them and placed a tender kiss on Jude’s lips, without expecting Jude to respond. “It’s always been only you for me.”

With that Zero turned and walked quickly towards the exit of the club. He needed to get out and get some space between him and Jude before he lost it completely.

Too caught up in his own thoughts about how tonight had ended up so different than what he had planned. Like always, Jude messed up Zero’s well laid plans.

He’d almost reached the exit when he felt a strong hand pull him around. Without saying a word, he pulled his arm out of Jude’s grip and began to walk towards the door.

This time Jude grabbed Zero’s arm and pulled him into the nearest room, turning to lock the door.

“We are talking about this now. What do you mean ‘there’s never been anyone else since me?”

Zero was about to answer, ideally something vague that wouldn’t give away too much, when suddenly he realized where they were.

He started laughing “I don’t believe it.”

Jude’s face turned into the small pout that Zero had always wanted to kiss off.

“Look around you, stupid.” Zero was still laughing

Jude took a quick look, doing a double take.

 _Oh shit_ , he had dragged Zero into the same coat closet where they had reunited after Jude had given Zero the ultimatum for a real relationship. They had destroyed the cloak room and nearly each other. Both thinking that they were finally going to get want they wanted

It didn’t turn out that way, but what Jude remembered most was the feeling of being back in Zero’s arms, feeling his muscled chest pressed against him. He remembered the way that Zero, stoic Zero, had kissed Jude like he was the most cherished thing on earth. And then fucked him until he could hardly feel his legs. Jude could feel the flush of arousal through his body as he thought back to that night. He looked up to see the same arousal on Zero’s face. Zero gave a small smile:

“Want to break some furniture?” The hint of huskiness in his voice, making Jude’s spine tingle.

Jude took a moment to consider that this was likely a mistake, but he stepped closer to Zero anyway.

“This doesn’t mean anything” He said sliding his hand behind Zero’s neck and pulling him into his body.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Jude bent his head and gave Zero a dirty, open mouthed kiss, all tongue and teeth. It was a kiss designed to take away all thoughts of who had slept with who, and the bombshell that Zero had dropped on Jude.

This was likely going to complicate things even further, but with Zero’s hands running under his shirt, Jude couldn’t bring himself to care. God, he had missed this.  


	21. Episode 21: Back in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Jude are back in the infamous coat closet. Things start the same way they did last time, but end differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a friend visiting so didn't have a chance to write this week. 
> 
> Hope you like this episode. 
> 
> Gosh, I wish this show would come back.

**Episode 21: Back in the closet**

The kiss started the same way as it used to before Zero had admitted that there were feelings involved in his relationship with Jude. It was hot and dirty, each trying to wrestle for control, to take the lead. Jude felt Zero’s hands tighten on his hips as he was pulled into Zero’s body.  He felt scorched everywhere that their bodies touched. Zero had always run hot, in more ways than one, and it seemed that this hadn’t changed. Jude was suddenly impatient to feel Zero’s skin against his. He started to unbutton the dark shirt Zero was wearing.

Jude had noticed the change in Zero’s wardrobe as soon as he’d walked into the Playground tonight. For a minute, Jude’s heart had stopped when he saw the blond walk into the bar and stop in the doorway. He’d been thrown back to the time before he’d even acknowledged his feelings for Zero to himself. He used to stand at the bar, talking to someone about who knows what, just waiting for Zero to arrive. Everything had seemed brighter, more exciting for Jude when Zero was there. Everyone else seemed to disappear, and Jude could only see Zero. And no matter what, after throwing his cocky smile around the bar, making snide remarks to Derek, Terrence or Jelena, Zero would make his way over to Jude. Every.single.time! They had both been so clueless back then.

He'd been so overwhelmed with memories and feelings that he’d had to turn his back to Zero, blocking him from his sight. Danny had obviously noticed Jude’s reaction and had said something funny, Jude couldn’t remember what, but it had made Jude laugh and helped calm him down. He knew Zero was waiting for Jude to lose his shit over his oh-so-public announcement of his return to L.A. As per usual, Zero had to do everything in the flashiest way possible – without thinking things through. Jude had wanted to storm over to Zero and shake him, tell him all the things that were stupid about what he’d done – not the least of which was announce to Oscar that he was back in town! But Jude didn’t want to give Zero the satisfaction. He knew Zero couldn’t handle being ignored, that by not reacting, Jude would have the upper hand when he inevitably “discussed” Zero’s little display with him. He hadn’t, however, thought that it would lead them back to this closet, his body pressed up against Zero’s, his hands fisted in his re-dyed platinum hair.

Jude pushed Zero hard against the door, trying to block out the memories of the past. He listened as Zero panted as Jude ground his hips into Zero’s. He could feel how hard Zero was already, feeling his own cock jerk in response. Almost instinctively, Jude’s hands dropped to Zero’s belt, needing to touch the other man. Zero grabbed Jude’s hands, stilling the motion. It took Jude’s brain a moment to catch up to the fact that Zero was actually stopping him.

“Jude, wait…”

“What?” Jude asked impatiently, pressing a hard kiss on Zero’s mouth and trying again for his belt.

Zero pulled his head to the side, preventing Jude from deepening the kiss. “Look at me.”

Jude didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to look into those too familiar eyes, or see Zero’s face flushed with arousal, need.

Jude buried his face in Zero’s neck, biting at the tender flesh there. He was satisfied to hear Zero groan as his tongue soothed the spot where his teeth had just been. He continued to work his way down Zero’s neck, feeling Zero’s pulse speed up. Jude was losing himself in Zero’s smell and taste when he felt Zero’s hands grip his face and pull Jude up to look him in the eyes.

“Dammit, Jude, I said, Look.at.me!”

“What?” Jude repeated angrily, finally looking into Zero’s eyes.

The passion, the arousal that he’d expected to see was there, but also a hint of vulnerability. Jude knew Zero hated to be vulnerable. It was an emotion he’d never shown in front of anyone else but Jude. Seeing it on his face now, Jude felt something in him soften. Felt something crack in the wall he’d built around his heart in the past year. He was trying to build it back up, to pull his cold mask into place when Zero softened his grip and just cupped Jude’s face, looking at him as if he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Jude used to catch Zero looking at him like this when he thought he wasn’t looking. It had never failed to amaze Jude that Zero, considered one of the best-looking athletes in the world, charming, confident, fearless Zero, had chosen him. He’d never been able to resist Zero when he looked at him like this. And now was no different. Jude stopped fighting against Zero’s hold and just looked back into the other man’s face.

“What?” he repeated, only this time in a whisper, looking Zero directly in the eyes.

Not letting go of Jude’s face, Zero whispered back, “I want you to see me. I need to know that you are here with me. Be as angry as you want, you have every right to be, but be here, with me.”

Jude stood motionless, his body still pressed against Zero’s, feeling every line of his body, his rapidly beating heart. He could feel Zero shaking slightly, as he watched Jude’s face.

Maybe it was the tremor that ran through Zero’s body or maybe Jude was just tired of trying to deny that he still had feelings for Zero. Whatever it was, Jude leaned forward and rested his forehead against Zero’s, his hands coming up to cup his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It felt like it was the first real breath that he’d taken since the news that German and Derek had rigged a game, or since he had bought the team from Jelena, or since he’d met Noah and tried to find love again. No, he realized, it was the first real breath he had taken since he’d woken up to find Zero gone.

Jude opened his eyes, looking into Zero’s “I see you”.

Zero seemed to collapse at the words, only Jude’s hands on his face holding him up. Jude felt the moisture where tears tracked down Zero’s cheeks.

Jude pulled him up and into his arms.

“Where have you been….Gideon?”


	22. Episode 22: Leaving (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week after Zero leaves Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going forward there will be more info on what Zero was doing in the time he was away from L.A. As you can probably imagine, it wasn't only sitting in a bar in the middle of nowhere drinking beer. 
> 
> I admit that I've been a bit flexible with the timeline in this story compared to the timeline in Season 4, I'll either go back and clean up the inconsistencies eventually, or just leave them and pretend that I did it on purpose :). 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Episode 22: Leaving (Part 1)

_14 months earlier_

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Zero stood over the bed, looking down at where Jude was sleeping. Jude’s hair was still standing up where Zero had run his hands through it earlier, hanging on tightly, too tightly but unable to let go.  He had made love to Jude earlier with an edge of desperation, putting all his feelings into it. He’d known, but Jude hadn’t, that this would be their last time together and he’d wanted to imprint himself on Jude so that he would remember him forever. He’d run his hands all over Jude’s body so that he could memorize the firm muscle that Jude hid in his ill-fitting suits, the body that Jude only showed to him.

Jude had turned over onto his side, having long ago gotten used to Zero pressing himself up behind him to sleep. Zero had trouble sleeping if he couldn’t feel Jude beside him, afraid that he’d lose the happiness that he had finally found. Now he was the one leaving Jude. He wanted to put down his bag and slide back into bed and draw Jude into his arms. Instead he remembered how scared he’d been when Oscar had shown him the picture of the gun pressed against Jude’s head as he slept. His heart broke at the thought of leaving, but he couldn’t risk Jude’s life just because he was finally happy for the first time in his life. He didn’t doubt that Oscar would follow through on his threat. He was a cold and ruthless bastard, who had never given a shit about Jude.

Zero resisted the urge to reach out to touch Jude one last time.  He knew that he had to leave like this, leave in a way that would hurt Jude enough that he would let Zero go. Once Zero walked out the door, it would be over, Jude would never take him back.  There was nothing else for him in LA. He’d have to pay a serious penalty for bailing out of his contract early, but he could afford it. He’d left the new house in both their names but made sure that everything was paid off. He hoped Jude would keep working on it. Even unfinished, Jude had loved that house.

Before he could change his mind, he scribbled a quick note to Jude and let himself out of the house quietly.  Zero stopped at the end of the driveway and send a text to the number written on the back of one of the pictures that Terrence and Oscar had given him. The text was simple like the note he had left for Jude “I’m gone”.

He didn’t look back.

_A few days later – cheap motel outside of L.A._

Zero woke to the sound of his phone ringing...again.  The sound was like an icepick to his alcohol laden brain. He looked around but couldn’t see the phone underneath the empty bottles of booze that littered the cheap carpeting. It didn’t matter though, he knew who it was…and knew that he couldn’t answer it.  Jude had been calling and texting him since he’d woken up to find Zero gone.  The tone of his texts and messages had become increasingly desperate as the days passed.

“Zero, please, answer me. Whatever it is, whatever I did, we can work it out.”

“Where are you? Please just let me know you are okay.”

“This is ridiculous, you’re being an asshole. Call me back.”

“I can’t sleep without you.”

“I love you. Please come home.”

Zero felt his heart break all over again when he heard the last message. He knew he’d have to get rid of the phone, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. Instead, he stayed in his hotel room, getting drunk and listening to Jude’s messages over and over again. The longer he stayed in L.A., the weaker his resolve to stay away from Jude became.  He had to get out. But he’d never had anyone but Jude and had nowhere to go. He’d also wanted to stay close just in case Oscar had lied and tried to go after Jude, but there’d been nothing but silence since Zero had received a message “Then he lives. Stay out of L.A.” on the night he’d left.

Regardless, he didn’t trust Oscar to keep his word. The only way to know that Jude was truly safe would be to get rid of Oscar, Terrence and German for good.  Zero had no idea how to do that. He had nothing on any of them that could damage them enough that they would either leave the country or go to jail. That didn’t mean that Zero was giving up. He’d protect Jude at all costs, even if it meant never seeing him again. 

Zero decided that he’d wallowed in self-pity long enough. Lying in bed thinking of Jude’s beautiful eyes...and his amazing ass, was not going to help Zero get closer to his goal to annihilate Oscar.  Pushing some bottles out of the way, Zero placed his feet on the floor and got out of the bed.  He caught a whiff of himself and decided that first things first, he needed a shower. He could plan world domination after he didn’t stink like he’d been on a 5-day bender (he had).

When he got out of the shower, Zero began to think about his options.  People often underestimated Zero’s intelligence, which Zero encouraged. Jude was known as the smart one, the strategist in their relationship. People seemed to forget that Zero had clawed his way out of foster care to become one of the top athletes in the world. He’d convinced millions that he was a nice Christian boy and then spun the bad boy image when the truth came out.  Zero was no innocent, and he wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty.  He just didn’t know where to start.

After checking out of the hotel, Zero drove to the house he had bought for Jude and himself, when the future had looked so much brighter. He quickly checked to make sure that Jude wasn’t there and then let himself in.  It was time to say goodbye to the dream of happiness that the house represented, to let go of his happily ever after with Jude.  It had been so close.

But Zero would do whatever it took to make sure that Jude got his happily ever after.  As he was leaving the house, he placed his phone on a windowsill near the door. He knew that Jude would find it and know that it meant that Zero had left for good. Zero got back into his car and headed towards his first order of business…a new phone, this one not traceable back to him.

Then it was time to get down to business. If he didn’t miss Jude with every breath he took, Zero might have called the feeling in his stomach anticipation.  Zero loved a good scheme, and once he figured one out, he was going to take Oscar Kinkade down…no matter what the cost.  


	23. Episode 23: Not all smiles are friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is back..and he is really not happy.

**Episode 23: Not all smiles are friendly**

The Blue Phoenix was a small, dive bar 5 minutes from the arena.  It had held many secret meetings as various parties schemed to take control the Devils.  Tonight was no different.

Marcus stared into the almost empty whisky glass in front of him and contemplated what a shitshow his life had become. He was broke, Lionel wasn’t talking to him – although she would periodically come over for sex – Zero practically owned the League, and the smug asshole had just announced his return in the showiest way possible. He’d practically screamed “Come and get me” to his enemies.

And Marcus knew they would come. It was just a matter of when. He didn’t have to wait too long. As he finished the last of his whiskey, he felt someone come stand beside him at the bar. Marcus took a deep breath, a feeling of dread curling in his stomach. He turned to see Oscar Kinkade smiling at him. Marcus had known the man long enough to know that a smiling Oscar Kinkade was never a good sign. He’d either just killed someone…or he was very angry.  Marcus wondered if it made him a terrible person that he hoped it was the former and not the latter that was making Oscar smile.  But he knew he couldn’t get that lucky.  No, Marcus had bet against the house and the house had come to collect.

“Hello Oscar”

“Hello Marcus. You look like shit.”

Marcus didn’t say anything as Oscar signaled to the barman to bring two more whiskeys.

“I thought that our arrangement was pretty clear. Was something not clear to you, Marcus?”

Marcus considered playing dumb for a minute, but he knew it wouldn’t work with Oscar.

“No, it was clear.”

“And yet here we are. The Devils survived, my son still owns them and now they’ve won their first game.”

“I did everything I could, Oscar! I got rid of Derek – “

“You got rid of Derek? If we hadn’t had that gambling debt to hold over German that never would have happened.”

“Yeah, but I got German the job. He wouldn’t have been there if it weren’t for me.”

“Good for you.” Oscar’s voice was dead flat. “But that wasn’t the only part of our deal.  The Devils were supposed to get kicked out of the league, so that a new team could come in. I used almost everything I had to buy back the land for a new arena. And yet somehow, the League decided to not only let the Devils stay but also the Ethics Panel ruled that Jude could keep the team.”

“I don’t know how that happened!” Marcus knew he sounded like he was lying.

“Don’t you?” Oscar looked Marcus dead in the eye. “My ex-wife can be quite convincing, can she not?”

 _Shit,_ Marcus thought, _Oscar knew about him and Lionel._ Lionel had played Oscar for a fool and it was still a very sore subject for him.  He did not like losing.

“But I’m nothing if not flexible.” Oscar continued “Only an idiot doesn’t have a fallback plan.  Right after the scandal, team shares were in the toilet, it was the perfect time to buy the team – and yet, both of my offers were turned down. Turns out someone had outbid me. Would you know anything about that?”

“Oscar, I – “

Oscar cut him off. “It must have been a third party because there’s no way Jude would have that kind of money. Lionel wouldn’t have been able to help him because it would be a conflict of interest with the network.”

Oscar took a sip of his whiskey, watching as Marcus nervously gulped his down.

“So, I asked myself, who could this mystery buyer be? Turns out it was some anonymous company, that not only bought up the shares in the Devils – including yours, I might add, but also, bought up enough shares across the League to block any sales”

“I swear to you, Oscar, I didn’t know it was happening. It was all done through a proxy company, completely under the radar. No one had any idea.”

“What was really surprising to me, was that no matter how much I tried, how much money I spent, I could never find out who this anonymous buyer was…until today.”

“T-t-t today?” Marcus stuttered, deciding that playing dumb wasn’t such a bad idea after all

“Do you think I missed that blond asshole’s spectacle today?”

“Zero?”

“Yes, Marcus, Zero. Turns out he is now a major shareholder in the League. From what I hear he even sits on the Board. That is going to make it very difficult for me to take over the team, don’t you think?”

Marcus knew better than to answer the question. There was no way that he could deny that Zero had very effectively blocked not only Oscar’s plans for a new team in a new arena, but any chance for him to buy back the Devils. From the look on Oscar’s face, he knew it too.

“Which brings us back to you, Marcus”

“Me?” Marcus was embarrassed by the high pitch of his voice, but Oscar Kinkade was fucking scary.

“You took my money, Marcus. You made me some promises. Those promises have been broken.”

“It wasn’t my fault, Oscar, you have to believe me!”

Oscar continued as if he hadn’t heard Marcus’ plea.

“I really don’t like it when people don’t keep their promises. It makes me very, very angry. I thought we were friends Marcus.”

“We are, we are friends, Oscar”. Marcus rushed to assure him.

“Good, friends help friends, right?”

Marcus saw were this was going but knew there was nothing he could do. He swallowed the last of his whiskey and sighed.

“Yes, friends help friends.”

Oscar flashed his smile again and Marcus felt dread settle more deeply in the pit of his stomach. Whatever was coming was not going to be good.

“Good, that’s very good Marcus. Because I’m going to need your help to help me execute Plan C.”

“What’s Plan C?” Marcus asked, but he really, really did not want to know.

“Why Marcus,” Oscar continued pleasantly “I’m going to kill that arrogant cocksucker.”

“Zero?”

“Yes, Marcus, Zero. Of course, I’ll only kill him after I’ve destroyed everything he’s ever loved. Fortunately, it’s a short list – the Devils, and Jude.  I’ll even throw in Lionel too, but really, that might just be for me.”

Marcus sighed again, recognizing that Oscar would kill him too if he tried to back out.

“Okay. What do you need me to do?”

Oscar just smiled and began to outline his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God, when I sat down to write this chapter it was going to be about a completely different part of the story. I hadn't planned on Oscar coming back so soon, but I guess Oscar couldn't really resist after Zero basically waved a red flag in front of his face. I don't think Oscar is going to settle for Zero just leaving town this time. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this. I feel like I'm wrestling with it right now. Had my first bout of writer's block this week. Even watching Zude videos didn't help - and really, is there any problem that watching Zude videos can't solve? :) I miss them. I keep hoping there will be an announcement of HTF coming back. I'm getting tired of watching Adam Senn's Instagram feed of him travelling all around the world. Get back to work!! Kidding, I know he works and his Instagram feed can be quite funny but haven't we all waited long enough?!?
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this chapter means the end of writer's block....


	24. Episode 24: It's lonely at the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jude and Zero are busy in the coat closet, Lionel is left on her own at the party, surrounded by her "new" friends.
> 
> She hates it. So does Jessie.

 

**Episode 24: It’s lonely at the top**

_Oh shit,_ Lionel thought as she watched Jude drag Zero into the cloak room. Honestly, what was it with those two and that closet? Why couldn’t they just fuck in cars like everyone else? Lionel’s face tightened, thinking about sex in cars reminded her of her short-lived affair with German, then with Eve, and then with German and Eve. How naïve she’d been to think that they could have a real relationship. The three of them were too broken and their broken pieces just didn’t fit together.

Lionel wanted to think that she’d really tried to make it work, even after the scandal broke. She’d been so desperate for a connection that she’d clung to the relationship. Eve had been braver. Eve had packed her bags, kissed first German, then Lionel, said goodbye and hopped the first plane out of L.A.  The town held too many memories and too many people knew her here. Lionel really believed that Eve wanted to change, so she’d just kissed her gently and wished her luck.

After Eve left, German was distracted by the scandal and its investigation. Lionel found that she couldn’t forgive him for what he’d done.  She’d told him to go and he hadn’t fought her. Lionel had thought that it was because he felt guilty for ruining the Devils. Knowing now that German had been working for Oscar, Lionel was sure he’d just taken the easy out that she’d inadvertently given him.

_Good riddance_ , she thought, he’d bored the shit out of her anyway, in and out of bed.

Lionel sighed, watching the door to the cloak room close.  She’d wanted to celebrate with Jude. It was huge that the new Devils had won their first game, and with the crowd’s reaction to Zero’s return – ticket sales were going to skyrocket. Like Zero or not, the man knew how to work a room, how to make the most of the spotlight. Other people might think that he’d done it for the attention, but Lionel knew Zero better than that. While they would never be friends – neither of them really did the friends thing – they had developed a grudging respect for each other. They’d established a fragile truce based on their mutual love for Jude. Lionel had watched Zero change while he and Jude were together. She knew that Zero would die for Jude. So, she had no doubt that tonight’s display was part of some plan Zero was putting together to protect Jude.

He’d also managed to capture Jude’s attention, if their current re-enactment of “seven minutes in heaven” was anything to go by. Which meant that Lionel’s plan to celebrate with Jude and help him rub the win in the faces of all the haters was not happening.  Lionel made her way to the bar; disappointment was always easier to deal with a martini in hand. The bartender, handsome in a classical way, let his fingers linger on Lionel’s hand as he handed her the drink. Lionel let her gaze run over him. Seeing her looking at him, he leaned closer and gave her a flirty smile. Lionel briefly considered leaning in and flirting back. It would be so easy to take him home and lose herself in meaningless sex for a night. But it wasn’t worth the empty feeling she knew would inevitably follow in the morning. She gave him a tight smile and turned away.

With Jude otherwise occupied, Lionel took her drink and wandered over to the owner’s table. The table was set a bit away from the rest of the bar, raised up on a platform. Although it was strategically placed to see, and be seen by, the whole bar, it was blessedly empty.  It gave Lionel a moment to brace herself for what she knew was about to happen.

When Lionel had been at the height of her acting career, she had been capital F famous. Everyone had wanted to be near her, to be seen with her, to be her friend. Lionel had loved the attention. Everything had changed when her movie tanked, and she was under Oscar’s thumb. Her so-called friends were nowhere to be seen. Without Jude, she would have been completely alone. Lionel could still remember how scared she’d been, how lonely. Now, with the money from the divorce and the TV network, Lionel was capital R rich, and magically, people wanted to be seen with her again. It was all so fake, and Lionel hated it. But shallow or not, this was the only world that she’d ever known. Plastering a beautiful, but entirely forced, smile on her face, Lionel turned to say hello to the group of hangers-on rushing over to her table.

She held the smile in place as she gave each air kisses and accepted their congratulations. Though nothing showed on her famous face, Lionel Davenport Kinkade had never felt more alone in her life.

Jessie watched as Lionel smiled and laughed, surrounded by beautiful people. _What a bunch of vultures_ , he thought. They fawned all over Lionel, while drinking her champagne, which Lionel kept ordering as if she knew that was expected of her. She looked beautiful, but then she always did. Her red dress clung tight to her body, as if each curve was a subtle fuck you to all those who’d doubted that she’d be back on top one day. Diamonds hung from her neck, wrists and ears. They’d probably cost more than Jessie’s first year salary.  Her mouth, _god, her mouth,_ was painted perfection as she flashed her famous smile to the growing group around her. She looked every inch the movie star and business mogul that she was.

If you didn’t look too closely, Lionel looked like she was in her element, eating up the attention. But Jessie always looked closely at Lionel, trying to see past the beautiful exterior to see the woman underneath. He’d worshipped her from afar for as long as he could remember. Then he had met her, and it was as if his heart had stopped. The attraction was instantaneous, which was a given, she was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world. What Jessie had felt went deeper than that. He wanted to know everything about her. Now that they were both in the arena at the same time, Jessie watched Lionel from afar. His attraction had deepened into an admiration for the woman that she was, seeing the side she didn’t show the world. She had never waivered in her loyalty to Jude. Through every step of the scandal, she’d stayed at his side. She’d used her power and her network to eviscerate anyone who even insinuated that Jude had been a part of the game fixing.

Having looked at her face so often, Jessie liked to think he was an expert in Lionel’s micro expressions. For someone else, it would have been easy to miss the look that flashed in Lionel’s eyes as she lifted her champagne to her lips, giving the man beside her a coy smile. But Jessie didn’t miss anything that Lionel did. He was aware that his fixation with her was probably a bit creepy, but he didn’t care. It allowed him to see the look of desperation in her blue, blue eyes. He could tell she would rather be anywhere else than where she was.

Jessie watched for another few minutes until he couldn’t take it anymore. His Lionel, _yes, his,_ should never be unhappy, never have to hide who she really was. He slammed his drink down on the bar and stalked towards her table, his long legs quickly eating up the distance between them. He pushed his way through the group of people surrounding her.

“Want to get out of here?”

Startled at the rough, almost angry voice behind her, Lionel turned quickly. Once again, the young rookie – Jessie - stood in front of her. He was looking at her, in that way of his, as if she was the only person there, ignoring everyone else around her. As she took him in, she could admit that he looked gorgeous. He’d traded his uniform for a tight-fitting shirt of some indescribable colour that brought out the amber of his eyes. His thick hair fell over his forehead, mussed through it as if he’d run fingers through it. But it wasn’t his clothes or his hair that caused Lionel to stare back at him.  It was the look in his eyes. They looked like they had already seen a lot of life, they were the eyes of someone who was willing to fight for what he wanted. Right now, they were looking straight into Lionel’s eyes, their expression telling her that he was ready to fight for her.

She realized that she hadn’t answered him. He didn’t look uncomfortable with the silence. He just reached out his hand, waiting for her to make up her mind. The group around them had gone silent, wondering what was going on, who this young baller thought he was. Lionel looked at Jessie’s hand still waiting. She tilted her head up to meet his solemn eyes.  She felt naked under his stare. She felt a flutter of fear in her stomach. She knew, somehow, that if she took his outstretched hand, everything would change. She had a feeling that this brazen kid – no, not kid, no one could really call the man in front of her a kid –would not let her hide behind the security that her image gave her. But as Lionel looked around, taking in the group of sycophants that had surrounded her all night, she realized that she was done hiding. She didn’t have anything to prove anymore.

_What the hell, why not?_ she thought as she reached out and placed her hand in Jessie’s.  He immediately pulled her out of the group, keeping hold of her hand as he almost dragged her towards the door. His pace was a bit too fast for Lionel to follow in her heels without almost running, but she got the impression that if she told him to slow down, he would just throw her over his shoulder and keep moving. 

Lionel smiled to herself. Sure, this was crazy, and she had no idea what was going to happen, but she couldn’t deny that she felt more alive than she had in a long, long time.

She threw a quick glance at the cloak room door as Jessie kept pulling her forward. It was still closed. She hoped that Jude’s night was nearly as exciting as hers was.

Without Jude there to censure her thoughts - Lionel gave the door a small smile - _Go Zero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this sub-plot taking on a life of its own. I had a very specific - small - role in mind for Jessie, but he keeps evolving as I get to know him better. I love his feelings for Lionel. 
> 
> Lionel is an epic badass and deserves a story of her own and happiness. She was always second fiddle to Sloane during the series. Here she is the one being pursued. Here she is someone's everything. 
> 
> Lionel being Lionel we never know how she's going to handle it. Will she be able to let go of the mask that she's been wearing for so long and risk something real? 
> 
> I don't know, don't ask me, I'm just the writer. These characters do whatever they want, with absolutely no consideration to my nerves. Sometimes I have no idea what's going to happen when I sit down to write :). 
> 
> Also, I like that Lionel is secretly rooting for Zero. I'm sure she will never let him know it though. But she does have a lot of influence over Jude so Zero may have an unexpected ally.


	25. Episode 25: There's been no one else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero talk in the cloak closet.   
> Can Zero convince Jude to let him back in? Can Jude ever trust Zero again?   
> And can they keep their hands off each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a better name for this episode. Please share any ideas you have for a better title. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank Duraffinity for all the help, bouncing ideas off of and contributing to the story line. Many of the ideas coming up have been hers, so credit where credit is due. Thank you, my new friend!

**Episode 25: There’s been no one else**

“Where have you been...Gideon?”

Zero opened his eyes. He’d closed them when he’d felt Jude’s hands on his face. It was the first time Jude had touched him without anger. Jude’s face was so close to his, his expression unguarded but still hesitant. He was looking at Zero the way he used to, when Zero was trying to open up more about his past, about his feelings. Zero’s heart beat faster, his breath shaky – he felt so raw, so exposed under Jude’s stare. He’d opened himself completely tonight, the exact opposite of what he’d been planning. He’d been planning on being the “big, bad baller” that Jude had made fun of, but not-so-secretly adored. Instead, he’d blurted out things that he’d not planned to share, maybe ever but certainly not this soon.

Now, with Jude in front of him, his eyes soft, a part of Zero wanted to tell him everything. The other part, the one afraid of being so vulnerable, the one that needed to protect Jude at all cost, wanted to keep everything inside and make a run for it. But Zero had run. He’d done it to save Jude, sure, but he’d still run. He was done running. He was never leaving again. He was going to stay and fight and basically drive Jude crazy until he took him back.

With that thought, Zero stood up straighter and pushed himself off the wall closer to Jude. He put his hands on top of where Jude still held his face, turning to place a gentle kiss on Jude’s palm. Jude’s breath hitched at the casual touch.

“Did you mean it, Gideon?”

Zero was confused at the question. He’d said so much tonight that he wasn’t exactly sure what Jude was asking him.

“Did you mean it when you said there had been no one else, all this time?”

Ah, right. He’d practically announced to the bar that he was a born-again virgin, or at least the people close enough to hear the conversation. Normally he would have been embarrassed that he’d let other people see his vulnerability, but Zero found that he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d do anything for Jude and since that kiss on the court, the whole world knew it. Looking at Jude, he could see a hint of the insecure man that Jude had been. After Oscar, Jude had believed that no one could love him, that no one could put him first. Zero had spent a lot of time convincing Jude, with words and actions, that he was worthy of love, and that Zero loved him.

“There’s been no one else, Jude, not then, not now, not ever again.”

Jude just stared at him, like he was seeing him for the first time. Zero, even after they’d been together for a while, even after he’d bought them a home had not talked about his feelings so openly. Jude had had to pry them out of him most of the time. Now, Zero was putting everything out there, essentially giving all the power to Jude. Zero admitting that there had been no one else since Jude gave Jude a primitive sense of satisfaction. Zero had always been the possessive one, but Jude did not like to share. But the depth of Zero’s feelings, his declaration of them, also scared Jude to death. He’d been destroyed when Zero had left him. He wasn’t sure if he would have made it without Lionel and the Devils to keep him going. Even Noah, he realized now, had just been a way to cope with the empty hole that was eating him from the inside.

“I’m not sure if I can do this again, Zero. Not with you. I don’t trust you anymore and I don’t know if I ever will again.”

Zero knew that the fact that Jude had reverted to calling him Zero wasn’t a good sign. It meant that Jude was pulling away, trying to put walls back up between them. Zero couldn’t let that happen, not when they were starting to make progress. So, he did what he’d always done when he’d tried to show Jude how he felt and couldn’t find the words. Zero moved his hands from Jude’s and put them on Jude’s hips, squeezing gently. He pulled Jude in so that their bodies touched and placed his lips softly on Jude’s. He didn’t deepen the kiss, giving Jude the chance to pull away if he wanted to.

Jude hesitated for a second, then groaned into Zero’s mouth and returned the kiss. Zero had meant it to be a gentle kiss, to tell Jude that they could do this, could find their way back. But the second Jude responded to the kiss, Zero felt like his body was on fire, and if the noises Jude was making were any indication, he felt the same way. The kiss turned passionate, with both men trying to get as close as possible. The kiss held an edge of desperation, as if both of them didn’t know if this would happen again.

When they finally pulled apart, both men were breathing heavily.

“Just give me a chance, Jude.” Zero pleaded. “I promise I’ll tell you everything. No more secrets.”

Jude’s face showed all the emotions he was feeling, the fear, the lust, the broken love…and underneath it all a spark of hope. But he didn’t know if he could risk his heart again. Things had never been easy with Zero and now that had more baggage than ever between them.

Before Jude could answer, there was a pounding on the door.

“Security. We’re going to need you to unlock the door. This is not a pay-by-the-hour hotel.”

The two men looked around, remembering that once again they were literally in the closet together. Sure, a lot had changed since the first time, but, for the moment at least, it was just the two of them, in yet another ridiculous situation. They shared a look and burst into laughter. Zero felt a moment of pure happiness. He could do this; he could win Jude back.

They straightened their clothes, but nothing could be done about Jude’s hair. It was all over the place. Anyone seeing them come out would know exactly what they’d been doing. Zero didn’t care, but Jude was the owner of the Devils now, he needed to maintain some sense of decorum. Zero reached up and fixed Jude’s hair as best he could. It wasn’t perfect but it was better.

The security guard banged on the door again. “3 seconds and I’m coming in there. Out, now!”

Still smiling, Jude pulled open the door.

When he saw who was inside the cloak room, the security guard’s face turned white.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Kinkade. I, um, didn’t realize that it was you in there. “. When he noticed who else had been in the cloak room, the security guard just hung his head. He was going to get fired, he just knew it.

“Mr. Zero, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just, ah, go away, um, please, don’t mind me, I’ll, um, shut the door. As you were.”. He couldn’t seem to stop his mouth from moving. He just looked down at his shiny boots and wished the floor would open up beneath him. He’d just told the boss and the former star of the team to continue as they were.

“What’s your name?” Jude asked.

“Um, Matt, sir.”

“Don’t worry about it, Matt.” He said, clapping the man on the shoulder. “We were just leaving. It’s time to celebrate. Thanks for keeping an eye on things. At the end of your shift, please have a drink on the house.”

“Um, thank you, sir.” Matt was so relieved that he hadn’t lost his job, he could have hugged Jude. Fortunately, even he realized that that would be going too far.

It was time to go back to the party and celebrate the Devils win.

As they walked out of the cloak room, Jude and Zero shared a small smile. Jude settled his face into his Owner of the Devils mask and Zero pasted on his trademark cocky grin. They walked into the party side by side, ready to take over the room.

It was almost like old times…almost.  

 


	26. Episode 26: The end of the celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero take back their places at the top. 
> 
> Unfortunately, not everyone is happy to see them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Episode 26: The end of the celebrations**

When Jude and Zero walked back into the bar, they were greeted by enthusiastic applause.

Jude thought that the cheering was for what he and Zero had obviously been doing in the cloak room. Zero watched as Jude’s ears turned an adorable shade of pink and the smirk on his face got even bigger. He waited for Jude to realize that the applause was for the Devils’ victory on the court tonight. Jude looked over to where the players were standing together, whistling and stamping their feet. Mixed in with them were the Devil Girls. The Girls would be doing a number to celebrate the win a bit later and were dressed in miniscule but magnificent red and black outfits.  Each of the dancers were wearing headbands with devils’ horns on them and Jude thought he could see a forked tail hanging off the back of Kyle’s outfit. _This should be interesting,_ he thought. Kyle was nothing if not inventive. The dances this year definitely wouldn’t be boring. Hopefully there would be less drama in the dressing room with both London and Jamie gone.

Jude looked over at Zero and they shared a smile. No matter was going on between them, it felt right to share this moment with him. Jude knew that Zero had a lot to do with his being able to keep hold of the team. Speaking of people that he wanted to share this triumph with, where was Lionel? He looked quickly around the bar, but he couldn’t see Lionel anywhere, and it wasn’t exactly like you could miss Lionel Kinkade when she was in a room. He also didn’t see their new rookie, Jessie. Jessie had been the clear star of the game tonight, so it was odd that he wasn’t here to celebrate with his teammates. Jude knew about Jessie’s interest in Lionel, hell, the young man wasn’t subtle about it at all. _Suspicious,_ Jude mused, _the two of them both being absent…_ He’d get the story out of Lionel later. It would be nice to turn the tables and be the one grilling her about her love life for once. He didn’t know what Jessie was doing but Jude hoped that it would make his best friend happy. Lionel deserved some happiness for once. Losing Pete to Sloane, then all the shit with Oscar, Eve and German had happened and later they’d all lost Pete in the car crash; it had been a hard two years for Lionel and she’d shut herself away from most people except Jude.  

Jude had gotten more comfortable in the spotlight – he’d had to after Zero had kissed him on the court making him an international sensation overnight, and then again when he’d become the youngest ever owner of a professional basketball team. But he still felt a shy when someone pressed a drink in his hand and the crowd began to chant “Speech, Speech, Speech”. _Damn_ , he had not been prepared for this. Zero was the one with the silver tongue, but part of Jude’s charm had always been his genuineness. He took the offered drink and stepped forward. The room quieted down but there were still a few whistles and Jude was pretty sure someone had yelled “take it off” from the back. Jude’s ears turned pink again when he heard Zero mutter “I was trying to” under his breath. He could feel the heat curling back up his body. No matter what was going on, Jude was always tuned in to Zero, who could almost always be counted on to say something inappropriate, deliberately trying to shake Jude up.  Jude just rolled his eyes in Zero’s direction and received an unrepentant smile in return.

Jude raised his glass toward the crowd “Um, thank you all for being here to celebrate the Devils’ winning our first game. To the players, you were amazing tonight! – “ Cheers broke out from the players’ section of the bar, with a lot of backslapping and high fives. “I knew when we recruited each of you that you all had individual talent, but the way you played out there, giving it your all and working as a team, well, it was beautiful to watch. To our VIP fans here tonight, thank you for standing by us, for your loyalty and for the support that you give us from the stands. We hear all your chants and read the signs. To the Board, thank you for deciding to give the Devils’ another chance. I don’t need to tell each of you in this room how hard last year was and how it hurt this team, how it hurt Devils Nation. We still have a long road ahead of us. There are still a lot of people who don’t think we’re up to the challenge, who doubt that we will rise up again. Today, we showed them and I have no doubt that we will continue to show them throughout the season. We are going to look them all in the eyes and then we are going to kick their asses!!” More cheers, from all across the bar broke out at Jude’s words. When the cheering died down, Jude finished his speech. “I’ve always been proud of being part of the Devils, but I don’t think I’ve ever been prouder than today. So thank you to everyone…and the booze is on the house!!”

As predicted the last part got the loudest cheering. Jude had no doubt that some of the players would be feeling it tomorrow. Fortunately, there was no practice planned. The players would have two days rest before preparations for their upcoming away game would start. Considering how young some of his players were, Jude imagined that there would be more partying than resting. All he could hope for was that no one made it on the news, he was still on probation.

Once everyone had turned back to their drinks, Jude and Zero were left standing alone together. For a moment they just looked at each other. Both knew something had shifted tonight but neither knew what that meant. So much damage had been done but this wasn’t the time or place to try to sort it out. Tonight was for celebrating.

Jude still took a moment to step closer to Zero, “I’m glad you’re here.” He told him softly.

Zero answered, equally quiet, understanding that this was a moment just for them “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Then quirking an eyebrow, he added “Except for inside you, of course.”

Jude chuckled and shook his head. In this, he was the same old, Zero. “I’ve got to go circle the room.”

“Yeah, it would be good for me spend time with the players.” Zero agreed “But, can we talk later? When the party is over.”

“I think that would be a good idea.” With that Jude turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Zero headed towards where the players were lining up drinks along the bar. He suspected it was some competition to see who could drink a beer the fastest. _Kids_ , he thought fondly. Zero had been known to partake in a few of these competitions himself when he first joined the league. As he approached the group, he was greeted with “Zero, man, that was amazing tonight!”, “So good to see you!”, “I admire you so much.” The younger players seemed a bit starstruck being so close to the famous baller and didn’t know what to say. Zero looked around the group, he knew that in order to help Jude hold the team, he needed to get in good with the players.

“Great game tonight guys. You were amazing out there.” The players visibly preened under his praise but still didn’t fully relax.

So Zero flashed them his famous smile, the one sponsors had paid millions of dollars to see represent their products. “So, which one of you fuckers is going to buy me a drink?”

With that the tension was broken as the players good naturedly scrambled over each other to be the first to get him a drink from the bar.

From across the room Jude watched as Zero worked his magic and won over the players in less than two minutes. He wasn’t human, he couldn’t be, nobody was that charming. Jude wished that he had even a fraction of Zero’s charm, but as he’d once told Lionel, he didn’t charm people. As he circled the bar, he used his straightforward approach to reassure the Board members and sponsors that today’s win wasn’t a fluke, that they could expect more and better as the Devils continued to mature as a team.

Each group he talked to insisted on sharing a drink with him and soon Jude felt himself get a little lightheaded. He knew that tonight was not the night for him to get drunk. He was there as the Owner of the team and needed to project a professional image. Seeing a small gap towards the back terrace, Jude casually made his way to the doors and stepped outside. He was happy to see that he was the only one out there. A bit of quiet and some fresh air would help clear his head.

Jude leaned against the wall and tilted his head back, inhaling deeply. He was happy in a way that he hadn’t been in a long time. Winning tonight had been amazing and, while he was still confused about his feelings for Zero he could feel the familiar excitement that being near him always brought. For the moment, Jude decided to push his worries aside, turn off his brain and just enjoy the moment.

Which was likely why he didn’t hear the three people who appeared suddenly beside him.

“Hello, son.”

Jude froze at the sound of Oscar’s voice, opening his eyes. He hadn’t had anything to do with Oscar over the past several months, no longer caring what his “father” thought of him. Now knowing what Oscar had threatened Zero with, Jude wanted even less to do with him.

Jude took in the smaller man, noticing that he was flanked by two tall and very muscled men, who wore identical menacing expressions.

“Oscar. How did you get in here? Your access was revoked months ago.”

“You’re not the only one with connections, Son.”

“Stop calling me that. We both know that you were never a father to me.”

Oscar smirked. “As much as I’d like to stay and hash out our unfortunate genetic ties. I’m not here for that.”

“What do you want?”

“I see that your boy toy is back in town.”

“Zero is not my boy toy.”

“I don’t care about your disgusting sex life. What I do care about is that we had a deal and he didn’t stick to it.”

“Oh, you mean the one where you threatened to kill me if he didn’t leave?”

“Yes. And now he’s back, flaunting it. I got his message with his little performance tonight.”

Jude smiled back coldly. “Zero does have a unique way of communicating.”

Oscar’s smile back was equally cold. “Well, Blondie is not the only one who can deliver a message.”.

“What do you want me to tell him?”

Oscar laughed, “Oh Jude, you won’t need to tell him anything. I think he’ll understand my answer loud and clear.”

“What do you mean?”

Jude didn’t even see the first punch coming before his face exploded in pain.

 

 

 


	27. Episode 27: Just Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar uses Jude to teach Zero a lesson. 
> 
> Zero freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reassure you, no one dies...in this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay between episodes. Busy week + small motivational crisis. 
> 
> I hope you are still enjoying the story, if so please let me know in the comments. Comments are like crack, and I need a fix!!
> 
> If you are new to the story, I hope you are enjoying it. 
> 
> And if you are a fanfic writer, please write some Zude stories...I miss the boys so much.

**Episode 27: Just take me home**

Jude wasn’t a small guy and, considering his penchant for scheming, this wasn’t the first time someone had punched him in the face. Jude knew how to defend himself in one on one situations, but he didn’t stand a chance against the two henchmen currently beating the shit out of him. After the first punch, Jude had tried to fight back, even landing a punch or two, but he soon realized he needed to focus his energy on minimizing the damage.

No emotion showed on the goons’ faces as they systematically worked Jude over. It was clear they were just following orders, not seeming to care one way or the other about the pain they were causing. After a few punches to the face – one from each side – Goon 2 grabbed Jude’s arms and held them behind his back as Goon 1 punched Jude in the stomach. Jude tensed up, trying to use his ab muscles to reduce the impact of the punches and protect his vital organs. It still hurt like a son of a bitch and Jude was having trouble catching his breath. He could feel blood running down his face, some getting into his eyes, making it hard to keep track of the goons’ actions. Goon 2 released Jude’s arms, which had gone numb. Jude felt a moment of relief before the fist came up from behind him and punched him in the side.

“Classy, hitting someone from behind. Didn’t they teach you any manners in goon school?” Jude gasped. Not his best work, he was normally better with insults, but these were extenuating circumstances. He was just glad that he could still talk and wasn’t begging them to stop.

The goon in front of him didn’t say anything, just threw a quick jab to Jude’s face, too fast for Jude to get his hands up to protect himself. The punch threw Jude back into the wall and he felt himself slide down; his legs no longer able to hold him. As he slid to ground, he caught a glimpse of Oscar’s face, seeing the small smile on his lips. Jude had always known that Oscar didn’t care about him, no matter what he tried to do to please the man, but he’d never thought that Oscar took actual pleasure in hurting Jude. This was just another hurt to add to the pain from the beating. The henchmen had stopped hitting him when he had slunk down the wall, turning to Oscar.

“Keep going.” Came the cold instruction “I want that blond idiot to receive the message loud and clear.”

With that, Goon 2 delivered a heel to Jude’s head, knocking him over so that he was lying on the ground. They proceeded to pummel his stomach and torso with kicks. Jude felt the pain explode in his chest and knew that rather than talking back right now he just needed to focus on staying alive. He curled into a ball, trying to provide as small a target as possible. The kicks continued, bruising his arms and legs. Jude managed to stay conscious through the pain until one of the goons, Jude had lost track of which one, kicked Jude in the back. Black dots appeared in front of Jude’s eyes and he no longer felt the pain of the blows as they landed. He lost track of time, moaning, as he felt himself slip away.

 _“This is it” Jude thought._ It was kind of fitting that he would die here, just outside of Devils’ Arena. Hadn’t he always been on the outside looking in? He felt a moment of regret as he realized that he wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Lionel, to thank her for always being at his side. Zero’s face, his beautiful, amazing face, flashed into Jude’s head. They would never get to have that talk, never get to see what could have happened between them. Jude regretted that most of all.

“That’s enough” Oscar ordered and just like that, the beating stopped. Jude couldn’t even appreciate it as he felt himself losing consciousness. His last thoughts before everything went black was “ _Zero is going to lose his shit when he finds my body.”_  

Zero lost his shit.

He’d been looking for Jude for the past 20 minutes when he’d realized that he couldn’t see him anywhere. Ever since the first time Jude had kissed him, hell, even before that, Zero had always known where Jude was. At the time Zero hadn’t wanted to admit, even to himself, what that meant. Now, he couldn’t see Jude, and for some reason, it was making him nervous. None of this showed on his face as he clapped a few of the players on the back.

“I’m going to go take a piss.” A few of the older players, who’d been around for the beginning of Jude and Zero’s romance, just smiled knowingly. The younger ones were too busy trying to drink themselves to death to notice his leaving.

Zero circled the club, pausing here and there to chat with people welcoming him back. His eyes never stopped scanning the room, but he didn’t see Jude anywhere. Zero saw Marcus standing by himself at the end of the bar and made his way over. Marcus was staring into his whiskey like he could find the answers to life’s questions at the bottom of the glass. Zero had the random thought that people here spent a lot of time staring into whiskey glasses.

”Have you seen Jude?”

Marcus seemed to startle out of his thoughts at Zero’s question. Zero might have imagined it but he thought that the older man had looked guilty for a moment, before composing his face into his Chairman of the League look.

“No, I haven’t.”

“I can’t find him anywhere, and I really need to talk to him.” Zero wasn’t sure why he pushed, but he had a feeling that Marcus was hiding something.

“I saw him a few minutes ago, talking to a few of the donors.”

Zero looked over to the middle of the bar where a few of the Devils’ biggest supporters were laughing and together, probably counting their money. Zero took a step forward before Marcus’ voice stopped him.

“It’s kind of hot in here, maybe he went out back to get some air.”

Marcus wasn’t sure why he’d told Zero where Jude was. He’d known what Oscar was planning when he’d made Marcus get him access to the Arena. Jude, despite being a grade-A asshole, didn’t deserve what Oscar was doing.

“Ah, thanks, I’ll go take a look.”

Marcus went back to staring into his drink. Oscar was going to kill him.

Zero pushed open the door to the back terrace, the fresh air soothing on his face. Marcus had been right; it was hot in the Playground. Zero looked around the empty tables and didn’t see Jude anywhere. Disappointed, he turned back to head inside. Then he heard a small moan. He turned his head towards the sound and saw Jude crumpled on the ground. He ran over and knelt beside Jude. It was hard to recognize the other man. Blood covered most of his face and his eyes and lips had already started to swell. His beautiful suit was ruined, and patches of blood stained the shirt. He was curled into a ball, lying on his side. Zero realized that he was kneeling in a pool of Jude’s blood.

“Oh my god, fuck, Jude! Jude, can you hear me?”

Jude didn’t answer and Zero’s panic shot up another few notches. He’d never been able to handle anything happening to Jude. He put his hands against Jude’s cheeks, uncaring that he was getting covered in blood.

“Jude, Jude, please babe, please look at me.” Zero didn’t even realize he was crying as he begged the other man to respond.

Jude felt like he was floating in darkness, not feeling any pain. He’d almost decided to stay that way when he heard Zero’s calling his name.

Jude would have smiled if he could. It reminded him of the times when Zero would wake up before Jude on a weekend. Zero would slide out of bed quietly, determined not to disturb Jude; to let him sleep off his grueling week as EVP. But patience was not Zero’s strong suit and he quickly got bored with his own company. He’d come back into their bedroom and lie down beside Jude, softly calling his name. By then, Jude had gotten very good at ignoring Zero and would bury his face deeper into the pillow, hoping, in vain, that the man-child would take the hint. It never worked. Zero would just keep calling his name, getting progressively louder until Jude would roll over and silence him with a kiss. Jude thought his morning breath would be punishment enough, but Zero never seemed to care. He was just happy to have Jude’s attention and insisted on pulling Jude out of bed…or pushing Jude back down into the bed, either way, Jude was not going back to sleep.

Jude had lost himself in the happy memory when Zero’s voice cut back in.

“Don’t do this, Jude, don’t leave me.” Jude wanted to remind Zero that he was the one who had left, that Jude would never have left him. Still wouldn’t leave him. He felt the pain come flooding back. He was sure that the goons hadn’t missed a single inch of his body.

“Ow.” He whispered.

“Oh god, Jude, oh thank god. Are you okay? What happened?” Zero was running his hands down Jude’s body, touching gently as if he could pull away the pain.

“Oscar.” Jude managed to mumble past swollen lips.

Zero felt his blood pressure rise.

“I’m going to fucking kill him!!!!” he exploded. “He’s a dead man.”

Had Jude not been in so much pain, he would have rolled his eyes at Zero’s passionate but predictable outburst.

“Zero.” He whispered, drawing the frantic blue-green eyes back to him. “Help me up.”

“What? No, Jude, I’m calling an ambulance. Then the police.” Zero pulled out his phone to dial 911.

“Stop.” Jude’s voice was quiet but firm. Jude opened his eyes and met Zero’s stunned expression.

“But Jude, you’re bleeding, babe, you’re hurt bad…”

“No ambulance, no police.” Zero looked ready to argue, but Jude’s jaw, swollen as it was, was set in the way that Zero knew meant that Jude wouldn’t change his mind. But Jude was lying on the ground, beaten and bloody in front of him. Zero had to try one more time.

“Please, let’s just go get you checked out, make sure nothing is broken.”

“No.”

Zero wanted to scream in frustration. Jude could be a stubborn son of a bitch at the worst times. He opened his mouth to argue, but Jude’s soft voice cut him off.

“Please, Gideon, just take me home.”


	28. Episode 28: Ferris Wheels and Country Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie takes Lionel somewhere where they can be alone. 
> 
> It's not where Lionel thinks it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a Jude and Zero chapter, but I absolutely love these two. I'm having so much fun writing about them. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying them too. 
> 
> I'd love your comments on the story so far, good or bad..well, let's be honest, I'd prefer the good, but will maturely accept the bad and hopefully learn from it :). 
> 
> Also, to all writers/artists, there is the 4th Zude Fan Fic/Art Fest being run by SpikedLuv on Dreamwidth with prompts for Zude fics or fanart. Please submit something. I'm dying for more Zude stories to read. Deadline in September 15. Find more details here: https://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/241257.html

**Episode 28: Ferris Wheels and Country Music**

Jessie continued to hang on to Lionel’s hand as they left the Playground. He didn’t say anything as he pulled her towards the Arena’s parking lot. He’d slowed down a bit once they were outside so Lionel was no longer at risk of face-planting on the concrete, but he still hadn’t turned around to look at her.

He walked her past the fancy cars in the parking lot, each one flashier than the next. Lionel shook her head; young ballers were all the same. The first thing they did when they got their signing bonus was go and buy a shiny new car. So, she was a bit surprised when Jessie brought them to a stop in front of an older model pick up truck.  The truck seemed to be in good shape, but Lionel didn’t think she knew anyone who owned an actual pick up truck. In her world, they were used as props in movies. Jessie opened the passenger door and held it open for Lionel. Lionel didn’t make a move. For the first time since he’d come up to her at the club, Jessie looked at Lionel. He raised an eyebrow, his look saying he knew exactly what she was thinking. His lips quirked into a small smirk.

“Afraid?”, he said quietly, the smirk still on his face as if challenging her to take the steps to get in the car. Lionel knew he was asking her for more than getting into his truck. He was asking her to step out of her comfort zone, to dare to try something new, for her to take a chance on him.

Lionel looked back into his intense amber eyes, quirked up at the corners. She’d been burned so many times recently, she wasn’t sure if she could risk herself again. She was still pulling herself together and didn’t have all her defenses shored up. It was getting harder and harder to keep the walls needed to survive L.A. in place. But Lionel was many things, but she wasn’t a coward…and she also wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. In that, she and Zero were very alike.

She met Jessie’s smile with a sultry one of her own and sashayed (really, that’s the only way to describe her walk) past Jessie into the passenger side. Her blue eyes holding his amber gaze the entire time. Jessie closed the door and let out the breath he’d been holding. He hadn’t been sure she would follow him out of the bar, hadn’t been sure that she would get into the truck. When she’d taken his outstretched hand, leaving behind the group of piranhas surrounding her, he’d practically run out of the bar, afraid that she would chance her mind. Now she was in his truck. As Jessie climbed into the driver’s seat, he wondered if she could hear his heart beating.

He risked a glance at Lionel. She was half turned in her seat, watching him.  Her classically beautiful face was set in a neutral expression, stunning and yet communicating nothing. He’d often seen Lionel wear this expression when in public. It kept people from looking at her too closely. Jessie would have been worried that she was as disinterested as her face suggested if it wasn’t for the hesitant look in her eyes. He could see the vulnerability, and the curiosity there. He wondered if the same look was reflected in his eyes. He was scared to death but didn’t want to be anywhere else.

They continued to look at each other silently for a moment.

“Um..hi?” Jessie said, his voice coming out huskier and more unsure than he’d hope for. Still he kept looking into Lionel’s eyes.

The smile she gave him was small but genuine, a shy blush rising on her face. “Hi back”.

Jessie couldn’t believe it, Lionel Davenport Kinkade blushed! He immediately decided it would be his life’s mission to make Lionel smile the way she was right now.

Jessie started the car and the cab of the truck was immediately filled with country music, playing at a volume designed to destroy the human ear. The song was a full-on country ballad about losing the love of a good woman.  Jessie fumbled with the radio controls, unable to get the music to stop. Finally, he found the right button and quiet filled the car again. Mortified, Jessie turned to look over at Lionel. Her lips were firmly pressed together as she looked straight ahead out the front window. Oh god, Jessie cringed, she thought he was an idiot, one with terrible taste in music. He was about to apologize, to beg her not to leave when he noticed that her lips weren’t pressed together in disgust...in fact, she looked like she was trying to hold back laughter.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Lionel?”. Lionel shook her head and wouldn’t turn to look at him, doubling her efforts keep her lips firmly together.

“Lionel, are you laughing at me?” Lionel just shook her head again and kept looking anywhere except at him. “Look at me Lionel.”. She turned her head to meet his gaze. Seeing the suspicious, yet still somehow embarrassed look on his face, Lionel couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing. Jessie’s eyebrows shot up and Lionel just laughed harder.  She laughed so hard that she had to hold her sides to keep them from aching. She laughed until she felt tears leaking down her face. Jessie just watched her stoically, as if patiently waiting out a child. Every time she would get close to stopping, she would catch a glimpse of his face and burst into a new round of giggles. Finally, Jessie cracked and began to laugh with her, the two sharing happy smiles as their laughter faded into the occasional chuckle.

Jessie mock scowled across the small that separated them. “Are you finished?”. Lionel looked like she was about to give into a new fit of laughter but seemed to pull herself together.

“Yes.”

They just looked at each other, all the tension gone.

“So…country music, huh?”

“Shut up, Lionel”

She smiled evilly, “I won’t tell a soul…even though I’m sure the media would love to hear that L.A.’s latest bad boy listens to country love songs.”

Jessie laughed, “Lionel…”

“I promise, my lips are sealed.”

Jessie’s eyes dropped down to stare at Lionel’s lips, his gaze like a caress.

“Now, that would be a tragedy.”

Lionel bit her lip as a different kind of tension rose up between them. Jessie took a deep breath and turned to start the car.

They drove for a few minutes, before Lionel finally broke the silence.

“So, where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere where we can be alone.”

“Oh”. Lionel couldn’t help the disappointment that the single word held. She knew what people meant when they said they wanted to be alone with her. It meant sex. Her face, and later her fame, had made her a trophy. She’d been chased by some of the most influential people in the world, sometimes letting herself get caught. But it had always been about Lionel, the model, the movie star, even with Pete. No one had wanted to look beneath the surface, or even cared that there was a person under her shiny exterior.

She sighed silently, she could do this, easily falling back into the familiar role. She found Jessie attractive and could use the distraction for one night. She’d deal with the emotional fallout in the morning.

Lionel ignored the pinched feeling in her chest as she pulled her face into a sultry look, looking up at Jessie through her thick eyelashes. Dropping her voice, she tilted her head, staring directly at his profile.

“Where did you have in mind?”

Something in Lionel’s voice alarmed Jessie. He turned his head and saw that the open look that had been on Lionel’s face when they were laughing was gone. In its place was one of the sexiest looks Jessie had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat, the look like a punch to his gut. Heat spread through him. But this wasn’t what he wanted. He’d seen this look before; it was one that had helped Lionel Davenport Kinkade become one of the highest paid actresses in the world. But that’s all it was, an act. Her eyes no longer sparkled with joy at his terrible taste in music. They were flat, reflecting only what she thought he wanted to see. Jessie felt the loss of her genuine smile like it was a real thing. He started panicking. What had he done to make Lionel put her walls back up? He ran back over the past few minutes in his head and realized what he had said. He’d told her that he was taking her somewhere to be alone. He realized how that must have sounded to her.

Without answering, Jessie took the next exit and as soon as he could pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Lionel. She was still looking at him expectantly, a coy smile playing on her lips.

Even though she was sitting there, looking like she wanted him, Jessie knew that in her head she was pulling further and further away. He panicked.

“I don’t want to have sex with you!” He blurted out.

The look of surprise on Lionel’s face wiped away any trace the sultry look and coy smile.

“What?”

_Oh god,_ Jessie thought, _foot meet mouth, mouth meet foot._

“I mean, I do, of course I do, you are amazing…seriously, the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, the hottest too. I’ve wanted you forever, dreamed about being with you, you are all I think about…”. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from babbling. He’d just told his dream woman that he didn’t want to sleep with her. He’d be lucky if she ever even talked to him again.

Lionel just looked more confused.

“So, you do want to sleep with me?”

Jessie looked at the roof of the truck, taking a deep breath, not looking at Lionel.

“Yes, very much. But not tonight, not like this. I want to make love to you, Lionel. When we’re both ready. When you trust me. I want more than one night with you. I want so many things. But I want them with the real you, the one you hide from the world. The one who is loyal to her friends, who wasn’t afraid to take on Oscar Kinkade, the woman who wouldn’t let one bad movie define her.” Lionel’s eyes had widened with each word that Jessie had said, but he wasn’t done. “And I want to spend time with the woman who snorts when she laughs too hard.”

Lionel gave a startled laugh. “I do not snort.”

“Afraid so.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

They stared at each other for a second and then both burst out laughing. As predicted, Lionel did snort. She covered her face with her hands.

“Oh god!”

Jessie just laughed.

“Okay funny man, if you aren’t after me for my body tonight, what did you have in mind?”

Jessie pointed out the window.

They were parked in front of the fair grounds on Santa Monica’s pier. The bright lights of the Ferris Wheel reflecting in the ocean.

Lionel stared out the window, her mouth hanging open. He’d brought her to an amusement park?

“I’ve never been here.” She whispered. “I’ve lived in L.A. for over 15 years and I’ve never been here before.”

Jessie beamed as if he was presenting her with the Hope Diamond. He opened his door, after grabbing something from the back. He walked around the truck and opened Lionel’s door, offering her his arm for the jump down.

“Here, you might need this so people don’t recognize you.” Lionel laughed again as Jessie dropped a Stetson cowboy hat on top of her head. The brim hid her easily recognizable face.

“Really?”

“Really”

They smiled at each other and Jessie took Lionel’s hand to lead her towards the Park Entrance.

“I hope you like cotton candy, otherwise this is probably not going to work out” Jessie joked.

“I love cotton candy.”

Lionel couldn’t remember having this much fun in years. They’d ridden the Ferris Wheel twice, Jessie had laid his arm along the back of the seat, toying absently with Lionel’s hair beneath the hat. The view had been beautiful, both inside and outside of their seat. They’d laughed as they tried to make their way through the House of Mirrors. Turns out neither one of them had any sense of direction and they’d gotten completely lost. They would probably have been in there all night if a nice 7-year old hadn’t taken pity on them and led them out. They’d played several of the carnival games. Despite Jessie being a professional basketball player, his aimed sucked. Lionel however hit a balloon with every dart, winning Jessie a small teddy bear that he carried proudly for the rest of the night..telling everyone that “his girl” had won it for him.

They were in the middle of sharing a chili dog and fries when Lionel’s phone rang. She figured it must be Jude wondering where she’d gone. She answered without looking.

“Jude?”

“No, it’s Zero.” Lionel could detect Zero’s panic over the phone line.

“What, what is it, Zero? Where’s Jude?”

Zero inhaled, like he was pulling himself together.

“You’ve got to come, he needs you. It’s bad, Lionel.”

“What happened?”

“Just come.” Lionel had never heard Zero sound so broken before.

“I’m on my way. You tell him I’m on my way.”

“Thank you. And Lionel?”

“Yes?”

“Please hurry.”


	29. Episode 29: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is hurt but doesn't want Zero to take him to the hospital. 
> 
> So Zero takes him somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys are breaking my heart.

**_“_ ** _Please, Gideon, just take me home”_

Zero had never been able to resist giving Jude anything he wanted when he called him Gideon. Who was he kidding? He’d never been able to resist giving Jude anything he’d wanted, ever. He looked down at Jude lying beaten to shit on the ground and thought that this might be the first time.

When Jude realized that Zero hadn’t made a move to help him up, he tried to push himself up onto his elbows. His gasp of pain brought Zero’s gaze back to his face and he immediately placed his hands on Jude’s shoulders to hold him in place.

“Jude, what are you doing?” Jude had never seen the look in Zero’s eyes before. He looked completely shattered, terrified and so very, very angry. Jude didn’t know if the anger was because he refused to go to the hospital, but he couldn’t focus on Zero’s feelings right now. He was using all his energy to stay conscious.

“Help me up.” Jude tried to push himself up again, forcing Zero to move his hands under Jude’s armpits.

It took them a few minutes, the most painful of Jude’s life, to get Jude upright enough to sit with his back against the wall. Breathing was painful and Jude was sure that he had a least a couple bruised or broken ribs. Jude closed his eyes and took stock of his injuries. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck, but he didn’t think anything else was broken.  He could feel his right eye swelling shut, but he could still see out of the left one. He opened it at Zero’s gentle voice.

“Jude?”

“I’m okay, Zero”.

“You sure as fuck are not okay, Jude! You need to go to the hospital.”

“No.”

Zero looked ready to argue. Jude interrupted him

“Is your car here?”

“Yes, but –“

“Go get it.” Jude tried a smile “I’ll just wait here.”

“How can you joke? You could have died!” Zero’s voice was rising again, and it felt like an icepick to Jude’s battered head.

“Please, Zero, just go get the car.”

Zero looked into Jude’s face, seeing how much it was taking out of him to just stay upright.  Zero didn’t want to leave Jude alone, scared that Oscar would come back and finish the job. Zero struggled with what to do until he saw Jude’s phone lying on the ground beside him. Miraculously it wasn’t broken. Zero quickly dialed his number and put the call on speaker phone. He placed the phone gently in Jude’s hand.

“Okay, I’m going to get the car, but you yell if anyone, and I mean anyone, comes near you.”

Jude felt his good eye closing again, but he tried to look reassuringly at Zero. “Okay”

Something in Jude’s face seemed to calm Zero. He stood and ran towards the parking lot.

Jude drifted in and out of consciousness and felt himself slide sideways, barely keeping himself seated. Zero pulled the car up a few minutes later. He panicked at seeing Jude’s slumped over, almost lying on the ground again.

“Jude!!” He ran back over, crouching down, his voice cracking.

Jude looked up at Zero and wondered which of them was the bigger mess.  

Zero gently slid his arms under Jude’s shoulders and helped Jude to his feet. He was standing, barely, leaning heavily on Zero.

“Can you walk?”

Jude tested out his legs. He wouldn’t be running a marathon anytime soon, but he thought they could hold him until he got to Zero’s car.

“Yeah.”

Jude’s legs buckled at the first step. Had Zero not been carrying most of his weight, he would have been back on the concrete. As it was, Zero had to pull him back up and they just stood there both breathing heavily as Jude tried to get his legs to support more of his weight.

Once Jude was steadier, they moved towards the car, inch by inch. After what seemed like forever, Zero was helping Jude into the passenger seat, not caring about getting blood on the expensive upholstery. He ran around to the driver’s side, sliding in quickly and turning to look at Jude.

His eyes were closed, his face covered in blood and bruises. Seeing Jude’s beloved face so broken filled Zero with rage. He knew that if he saw Oscar right now, he would kill him with his bare hands. They would never ever find his body, they would –

“Gideon –”

Jude’s pained whisper drew Zero’s focus back to him. The dark-haired man was leaning with his head against the window, curled into himself as if protecting himself from more pain. Zero forced himself to calm down. Jude needed him now. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving slowly to keep Jude from getting jostled by the movement of the car.

Jude kept his eyes closed during the slow ride, fading in and out of consciousness.

As the car slowed to a stop, Jude opened his left eye – the right one had swollen completely. It was dark out, but he could tell that they weren’t outside of his apartment. He tried to sit up to see better, but a stab of pain forced him to fall back into the seat.

“I said no hospitals, Zero!” He glared across at the driver’s seat.

“We’re not at the hospital, Jude”. Zero answered as he got out of the car, coming around to help Jude.

Jude got to his feet painfully. “Where are we?”

Zero was quiet for so long that Jude thought he wasn’t going to answer.

“We’re home, Jude, we’re home.”

Jude knew he probably had a concussion, but he was pretty sure he would still recognize his own house. Lifting his head, he quickly took into his surroundings. He quickly recognized the half-built home that he’d spent so much time designing.

“Zero – “

“Not now, Jude. We can talk later. We need to get you inside, into bed.”

Lying down sounded much better than arguing with Zero so Jude focused on moving towards the door. Zero was beside him in a second, putting his arm around Jude’s waist and taking his weight. Jude focused on the heat of Zero’s body, the familiar smell of his cologne to keep from passing out.

Zero propped Jude up against the wall, making sure he wouldn’t fall before unlocking the door. He flicked on a light inside and came back to help Jude inside. Jude, now almost delirious with the pain, wondered vaguely when the house had gotten electricity. Jude noticed other changes in the house as they made their way slowly to the bedroom. It looked less like a building site and more like a house. But the biggest change was the king size bed in the master bedroom. That had definitely not been there the last time he’d been here. When he’d found out what Oscar had done to drive Zero away. When he and Zero had had angry sex on the floor.

Jude was grateful for the bed as Zero gently helped him lie down. Jude groaned as his sore body touched the soft mattress. Every point of contact hurt, but it felt good not to be on his feet anymore. He turned his head slightly and saw some of Zero’s clothes hanging in the unfinished closet.

Zero stilled as he caught the direction of Jude’s stare. He immediately turned his attention back to removing Jude’s shoes.

“Zero?”

Zero sighed, raising his eyes to face the inevitable question in Jude’s eyes.

“Yes?”

“Why are your clothes in the closet?”

“Relax, Jude, you need to rest.”

Jude knew Zero was right, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Are you staying here?”

“Yes. I’ve been staying here for a while now.”

“Why? Why haven’t you sold this place?” Jude didn’t know why the answer was so important to him. He knew he had other, more pressing things to think about right now, like not bleeding to death, but he couldn’t let it go.

“I will never sell this house, Jude.”

“Why not? Why would you hold on to it after all this time?”

Zero placed Jude’s shoes on the floor and moved up to sit on the side of the bed near Jude’s face. He reached out to place his hand on Jude’s cheek, pulling himself back at the last minute, remembering the bruises on the other man’s face.

Instead, he looked into Jude’s eyes, and Jude’s breath caught in his throat. Zero’s expression was completely open, showing all the love he felt for Jude. It was such a look of longing that Jude couldn’t look away.

Zero’s voice was quiet as he said brokenly, “This is our home Jude.”

Jude just stared at Zero, without saying anything. He realized in that moment that Zero really did still  love him, had always loved him.

Jude reached out slowly, and placed his hand on top of Zero’s.

“Gideon –“

“Yes?”

“We need to have that talk.”

“We will, I promise.”

Jude shifted and hissed as all the pain in his body came rushing back.

“Later though, I think I’m going to pass out now”.

“It’s okay, Jude, go to sleep.”

“Gideon?”

“Yeah?”

Jude’s voice trembled “Will you be here when I wake up?”

Zero stared down at the man he loved.

“I’ll be here. I’ll never leave you again.”


	30. Episode 30: Bad Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Oscar's attack on Jude. 
> 
> The boys handle it in their usual totally emotionally mature way...and then the doorbell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love comments? Seriously, I love them. Please leave them if you are still reading this. I've been struggling with writer's block and need all the encouragement (and feedback on where the story is going) that I can get. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through what is turning out to be a bit of a long one. 
> 
> If you like a messed up Zero, generally reacting in the opposite way than he should be, then this is the chapter for you :) 
> 
> Also, if you want to see what I imagine Jessie to look like, check out my Tumblr page: Thriae76 at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thriae76 .

**Episode 30: Bad time?**

Jude opened his eyes a few hours later and had one blissful moment to enjoy waking up in the soft king size bed. He gasped as the pain and memories of the night before came rushing back. He hurt all over…and he had to pee badly.  The room was dark as he stumbled towards the bathroom, vaguely registering that it had more fixtures and lights than before. As he emerged from the bathroom, he could hear Zero talking to someone.

“I don’t care what you have to do, I need you here NOW!” Zero’s angry voice was followed by silence then what was clearly the sound of a phone being thrown against a wall.

“Zero –”. Jude recognized Lionel’s voice, pitched low like she was speaking to a spooked animal… or one seriously pissed off basketball player. Her voice held a weariness as if this wasn’t the first time she had tried to calm Zero down.

Jude knew that he had to get to Zero, that Zero would need to know that he was okay. Well, not okay, but not dead. Jude was going to take that as a win. Oscar had tried to take him out and here he was still standing. Sure, he was leaning heavily on the wall as he shuffled towards the bedroom door, but dammit he was still standing.

He pushed himself into the open living room, taking in the scene in front of him.  Lionel was perched on the couch _(since when was there a couch?)_ clutching Jessie’s hand. A fact that Jude decided to file away for further analysis later. Zero was standing in the middle of the room, breathing hard. For a moment, Zero’s wrecked face was the only thing Jude could see. Looking away, he noticed the state of the room. It had been absolutely destroyed. There was broken furniture everywhere, pieces of chairs and what looked like a coffee table had been smashed to pieces and were spread around the room. Jude flinched as he took in the holes in the walls, clearly put there by Zero’s fist.

He’d thought that Zero was surprisingly calm getting him to their home ( _their home?!?)_ and helping Jude gently into the bed. He should have known better. Zero would not have wanted to upset Jude. He had waited to lose his shit until after he knew Jude was safe and asleep. Jude’s heart ached at thinking of Zero handling his fear and rage alone. Zero did not do well with feelings. He wondered how long Zero had been alone before Lionel got there. Jude thought it was probably pretty telling that his first thoughts after waking up, beaten to shit, were about Zero’s wellbeing. Fuck, he really loved that guy. He’d probably need to do something about that later but first things first.

“Zero – “ Jude’s voice came out scratchy and it hurt to talk. He’d taken a few punches to the throat apparently.

Three heads snapped around to face him, with Lionel and Jessie jumping to their feet. Zero just stared at Jude, frozen as if he was afraid that Jude would disappear. Lionel did not have the same problem.

“Jude, oh Jude, thank God.” She cried running over to where he was holding himself up in the doorway. She stopped just before wrapping him in a giant hug. She raised her hand to place it against his face, but couldn’t find a space that wasn’t covered in bruises. She settled for resting a single finger on his jawline as she burst into tears.

“I’m okay, Lionel, it’s okay.” He raised his hand as high as he could and placed it on her waist. He couldn’t handle seeing his best friend so shattered. Lionel Davenport Kinkade did not cry. She definitely didn’t cry in front of Zero – the two had accepted each other but neither had ever really let their guard down with the other.

“It’s okay.” Jude repeated.

“IT’S NOT FUCKING OKAY!!” Zero exploded

Uh oh. Jude expressed his anger by closing doors very quietly, Zero was the opposite. Things got broken when Zero got mad. He yelled. He said things he didn’t really mean and would run away - and stay away until he’d calmed down…or Jude went to get him and talked him back. Judging by the state of the living room, Zero was very, very angry. Since Oscar wasn’t there, Jude wondered who Zero would direct his fury at.

“They almost killed you and you want to stand there and say that everything is okay??”

So, Jude then.

“I didn’t say everything was okay, Zero, just that I’m okay. Hurt, but okay.”

Zero responded to Jude saying he was hurt about as well as could be expected. He smashed the last unbroken chair into the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. Lionel decided it was safer on the couch next to Jessie, her eyes wide as she watched the normally pathologically relaxed baller as he destroyed all the remaining furniture.

She snuck a glance at Jude, to see how he was handling Zero’s outburst. He looked worried, but not scared. Lionel relaxed a bit. Even though he was reacting violently, Zero would never hurt Jude. Wishing she had a glass of wine, she leaned back into the sofa to watch the show.

Zero came out of his haze, still holding a chair leg. He looked around the room and seemed to deflate when he realized there was really nothing left to break. Zero dropped the chair leg he was still holding and grabbed his hair in his hands. Pulling on the artificially coloured strands.

“This is all my fault. You shouldn’t be hurt, Jude.”

Jude had known Zero would blame himself, that it didn’t matter what he said, but he had to try anyway.

“This is not your fault, Zero. It was Oscar who did this to me.”

“IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!”. Okay, so they were back to yelling.

“What are you talking about?”

Zero marched over to where Jude was standing.

“Don’t you get it? Or are you really that blind?”

“Excuse me?” Jude could feel his own temper rise. Zero could be a complete asshat when he wanted to.

“It was me who baited, Oscar. I knew he was going to come at us, at you. So, I tried to draw his attention to me. That display on the court, that was to get him focused on me. To get him away from you. He should have come after me, I was ready. I could have handled this.”

Jude’s eyes narrowed and his voice got very quiet.

“And you didn’t think I could handle it?” He asked slowly.

 _Oh shit_ , Lionel and Zero thought simultaneously. Jude was seriously pissed if he was using his quiet voice and drawing out his questions.

Zero took a step back out of Jude’s space. He wasn’t afraid of Jude, but Jude had hit him when he’d first arrived, so better safe than sorry. But Jude had no right to be angry with him, not for trying to keep Jude from getting hurt.

“I was trying to protect you, stupid.”

“Stupid?”

_Shit._

“I don’t need you to protect me.”

“Evidence points to the contrary.” Zero argued, waving his hand to indicate Jude’s beat up state.  

“And look how well that turned out.” Jude countered. Zero took another step back as the colour drained from his face. Jude felt guilty for a moment, but Zero needed to listen. He needed to understand.

“I don’t need or want you to protect me, Zero. I’m not some damsel in distress. I can handle my own problems; I don’t need you to take care of me.” Jude’s voice was rising, Jude never raised his voice.

 _Oh, fuck no_ , Jude was nuts if he thought that he could push Zero away like that.  Zero didn’t give a shit how loud he yelled.

Getting back up into Jude’s face, he hissed:

“I.will.always.want.to.take.care.of.you.”

Jude pulled himself up off the door, and fuck that hurt, and stepped even closer to look Zero directly in the eyes.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Then where the fuck have you been for the last year?”

Zero looked as if Jude had punched him. He opened his mouth about to respond when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Lionel jumped up from the couch, grateful for the interruption to the tension building in the room.

That feeling went away quickly when the new arrival walked into the house as if they owned the place.

Lionel could feel her own temper rising as she turned to Zero.

“What the fuck is she doing here?!?”

Zero looked over to the doorway, where Jelena stood, smirking at the group.

“Bad time?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. The Queen is back. 
> 
> I love Jelena. Not as much as I love Lionel, but I have enough space in my heart :)


	31. Episode 31: Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before coming back to L.A. Zero seeks help from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two posts in one week! I had an afternoon off today so wrote this while having a glass of wine at my favorite local bar. I sat beside a friend who makes beautiful gowns for drag queens. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. (If you do, please leave me a comment and let me know. Comments are crack.)
> 
> As much as I love Zero and Lionel, neither of them were a match for Oscar or Jelena. If the gang is going to beat Oscar, they are going to need Jelena's help. 
> 
> I always enjoyed how much Jelena and Zero antagonized each other in the show and am happy to report that this is still the case in this story.
> 
> Also, look!! I learned how to put pictures in. Yay, me!

 

Zero didn’t fly straight to L.A after he’d seen the article about Jude. There was something he needed to do first.

_Sayulita, Mexico_

Zero ordered a drink and stood in the shade of some trees, sipping the fruity cocktail, complete with one of those obnoxious little umbrellas. He didn’t really taste the drink as he watched the two figures down the beach.  The young boy was running and diving into the waves then letting them carry him back into the shallow water.

“Com’on, come in!!! Come play with me.” The boy yelled to the woman watching indulgently from the beach. The woman looked relaxed, stretched out in a beach chair, but Zero noticed that her eyes never stopped moving, scanning up and down the beach while simultaneously never taking her eyes off the boy in the water. Her face would relax slightly as the boy’s giggles reached the beach.  She looked like lioness watching lazily over her cub.  Zero laughed to himself – a lion would be way less dangerous than the woman on the beach.

It had taken his private investigator, Stanford, – the same one that had found Laura for him – months to track her down.  To the rest of the world it seemed like Jelena Howard had disappeared into thin air the day she’d put her arm around Miguel and boarded them on the first plane out of L.A. She’d been a bitch to find – never accessing her bank accounts or staying anywhere for long. There’d been no activity on her social media accounts and, as far as Zero could tell, she had not been in contact with any of her former Devil Girls teammates.  The investigator had had to use several illegal methods to finally get a trace of where she could be. Zero didn’t care, he had the money and no reservations about using it to get what he wanted. He’d always been a bit morally flexible and was even more so when Jude’s safety was concerned.

Zero watched as she resisted Miguel’s pleas for a few more minutes, before caving in to the lure of the laughing boy and the sea. Zero noted automatically that she looked as good as ever – better in fact. Motherhood seemed to suit her. She walked to the water, taking Miguel’s hand, the two of them jumping high above the next wave and crashing under the water. Both their heads popped up as they sputtered and spit out water.  After a few more jumps, Jelena dragged Miguel back to the beach reminding him that he needed to reapply his sunscreen. The two collapsed into a happy pile on their beach towels, smiling with joy.

Zero almost hated to interrupt them, to ruin their obvious happiness, but then again he hated Jelena so he could only feel so bad about it. He pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against and walked down the beach.

Jelena froze when a shadow fell over where she was lying beside Miguel, blocking her sun. Looking up she could not see the man’s face, backlit as he was by the sun. Without hesitating she stood, pulling Miguel to his feet and pushing him behind her.  Finally, she was able to get a good look at who was standing in front of her.

“You!!” She spat

“Hello Jelena, you look good.” Zero couldn’t help the smirk or the tone of his greeting. Something about Jelena just brought out the worst in him. Oh yeah, she was a psychotic, life-destroying bitch. But right now, that was what Zero was relying on. Jelena was the only one who had ever beaten Oscar at his own game. Stealing the team right out from under him, before anyone but Jude had even suspected a thing.

“What do you want?” Jelena kept her voice calm, so as not to scare Miguel but she could feel him trembling where he was pressed behind her.  Although he didn’t fully understand why, Miguel knew they were hiding and that it wasn’t good that the man knew Jelena’s real name.

“I was in the neighborhood.” Zero smiled. He knew he shouldn’t antagonize her, but old habits die hard. Although it was the prostitute scandal that had ultimately brought Jude and him together, Zero still hadn’t fully forgiven Jelena for the shitstorm after she’d used Asha to destroy him.

“What.do.you.want?” Jelena pronounced each word very clearly, her temper spiking. If Zero was here to threaten Miguel, she would tear him apart with her bare hands. She was already wanted for kidnapping, what would adding a little murder charge matter?

Zero decided there was no use in beating around the bush. “I want what you have on Oscar.”

Remembering that Miguel was still standing behind her, Jelena told him to grab some money from her purse and go get them some cold cokes. Watching Miguel run off, she turned back to Zero, cocking an eyebrow at him “What makes you think I have anything on Oscar?”

“You’re still alive.” Zero stated bluntly.

Jelena continued to look at him without saying anything.

“You stole the Devils from him, made him look like an idiot in front of the whole world – the great Oscar Kinkade, taken down by a vertically challenged cheerleader – “

“Dancer.”

“Whatever. Either way, Oscar would never have let you get away with that if you didn’t have something else over him. I need you to give it to me.”

Jelena looked at him like he was crazy. “Even if I did have something on Oscar, what makes you think I would give it to you?”

Zero had been anticipating the question. Jelena Howard didn’t do anything out of the kindness of her heart – the only exception being taking in Miguel after Raquel died.

“Because I can help you.”

“Help me what?”

“I can help you get the kidnapping charges dropped.”

Jelena’s expression didn’t change, but Zero saw the brief flash of hope in her eyes before she could hide it. _Ha! Got you._

“How?”

“Funnily enough, I am a bit of an expert on the foster care system. Growing up in it and then burying my past once I got famous taught me all about the loopholes in the system.”

Jelena didn’t know much about Zero’s childhood, only that it had not been the idyllic picture that he’d sold to the media. In retrospect, it made sense that he’d come out of foster care – Zero’s particular brand of crazy had to come from somewhere.

“So?”

“So, I know for a fact that we could get the kidnapping charge dropped if we can prove that Raquel’s ex would not have been able to provide a safe home for Miguel.”

Jelena scoffed, rolling her eyes “You don’t think I tried that before? No one would believe me. The bastard refused to give up his ‘claim’ to Miguel, saying he wanted the chance to be a father that Raquel had denied him.”

“That’s because Eve had paid him a lot of money to say that and she paid the officials a lot of money to listen to him.”

“I can’t believe that she would put Miguel with that monster, just to get even with me!”

“She didn’t do it to get even with you. She did it to get rid of you. And it worked like a charm.”

Zero saw the moment that Jelena realized that she had played right into Eve’s hand when she’d grabbed Miguel and ran.

“Shit!” Jelena swore. “So, what makes you think you can do this now?”

“Things are different now. Eve is gone. The league is too busy dealing with the fallout from Derek and German. You just aren’t that big a deal anymore.”

“Gee, thanks”

“It’s a good thing. Without the attention on you, we can work on getting the charges dropped without anyone noticing.”

“And just how will we do that?”

Zero’s smile didn’t reach his eyes “Two words – child endangerment.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We can make the case that you had to take Miguel for his own safety. The system is corrupt, they were going to place him in an ‘unsafe’ environment. Raquel had warned you about Miguel’s father. No one would listen to you. You did what you had to do. The right words to the right lawyers, the right reporters and, all of a sudden, instead of being the good guys, Social Services becomes a public scourge that would trade a child’s safety for money. You will be able to walk back in looking like a fucking angel. The government will do almost anything to avoid bad publicity.”

Jelena was almost afraid to hope. After a year of trying to stay one step ahead, of always looking over her shoulder, Zero was offering her the chance to go home. To provide a stable place for Miguel, and maybe give her a chance to dance again. While she would never admit it out loud, Jelena missed the Devil Girls.

She narrowed her eyes at Zero

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you do this?”

“I told you, I want what you have on Oscar. Plus let’s just say that I have a soft spot for people who protect children.”

They just looked at each other before Jelena looked away, staring at the water like the answer would wash up on shore.

She turned back to Zero, squaring her shoulders “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, I’ve been holding something back on Oscar.”

“What?”

“Get the charges dropped and I’ll tell you.”

“Deal”


	32. Episode 32: Putting the band back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelena explains her reason for being there. Will Jude accept her help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Keep them coming - they absolutely make my day. Any long term readers still out there? Has this story gone the way you thought it would? 
> 
> Life is a bit stressful at the moment. Being an adult sucks. I'm over it. This fic is a great distraction and I am always excited to see what the boys are up to next. I generally think I've got it figured out and then BOOM, a plot twist comes out of nowhere and the story takes off in another direction. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Part 2 of this episode will be coming up soon.

“Bad time?” Jelena kept smirking as she walked further into the room.

As if my mutual agreement, Jude and Zero took a step away from each other.

“This isn’t finished, Jude, we are having this conversation.” Zero hissed out

“I look forward to it.” If Jude’s voice was full of snark, well he was injured so a little bitchiness was understandable. Plus Zero was being a dick...again. 

He turned to their new arrival.

“Jelena.”

“Hello, Jude. Lionel...and hmmm, who is this tall stick of yumminess?” Jelena let her eyes roam up and down Jessie’s body.

Lionel practically growled at the shorter woman and stepped closer to Jessie.

 _Interesting_ , Jude thought, Lionel really had some explaining to do. Speaking of which,

“What are you doing here, Jelena?”

“Zero called me.”

Jude turned to look at Zero, raising his eyebrows.

“We need her, Jude.”

“What? No, we don’t!”  This came from Lionel.

“We do. She is the only one who has beaten Oscar. We all tried, but she did it. If we are going to stop him once and for all, we need Jelena.”

“But she’s an evil bitch!” Apparently, Lionel still held a grudge.

“I’ve missed you too” Jelena smiled sweetly; a fake smile plastered on her face.

Jessie looked between the two women and wisely kept quiet, but he did put his arm around Lionel and pulled her into his body. Unconsciously, Lionel leaned into him as if borrowing some of his strength. Even Zero didn’t fail to notice this. In all the time he’d known Lionel, she had never allowed anyone, except Jude, to hold her up.

“Does someone want to explain to me what’s going on?” Jude asked, breaking the silent tension building between Jelena and Lionel.

Zero went to answer, but Jude put his hand up.

“Let me sit down first, everything hurts.”

He didn’t miss the look that flashed over Zero’s face, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with easing Zero’s overactive guilt complex. One thing at a time.

Jelena took in the mess that the room was in, realizing that there was nowhere left to sit, except for the sofa currently occupied by Lionel and Jessie.

“Tsk, tsk Zero, still haven’t learned how to use your words?”

Zero glared at her but didn’t say anything. What could he say? He’d totally lost it. The evidence was all around them.

Jude drew the conversation back to him, “Jelena – again, why are you here?”

The smile Jelena gave him was not a friendly one, it was the smile she gave when she was about to lay a world of hurt down on someone.

“I’m here to help you take down Oscar.”

Unlike Zero and Lionel, Jude did not really have a problem with Jelena. Sure, she was a grade-A bitch, but he’d worked with her when she owned the team, and she’d been the one to sell him the Devils. But they’d never been friends, and everyone knew that Jelena Howard did not do anything out of the goodness of her ice-cold heart.

“Why? What’s in this for you?” he asked.

“Miguel.” Jelena answered quickly. “I get to keep Miguel, and I want to come home, Jude”.

The last part of the sentence was said in the same tone as the rest, but it made Jude stop and take a minute to look at Jelena’s face. Looking closer, he could see that she looked tired, lines of tension visible where she clenched her jaw.

“Plus, I’m the one who destroyed Terrence and caused him to hook up with Oscar in the first place. That’s my mess to clean up.”

Jude contemplated Jelena for a minute, his strategic mind weighing the pros and cons of working with someone that he would never fully trust.”

“Okay”

“What?” This came from Lionel, who’d once again jumped up from the couch.

“We need her, Lionel, and you know it.” Lionel just huffed a breath and sat back down.

“She’s still a bitch.”

Jude laughed at his best friend’s pout. He wondered how many people had seen Lionel Davenport Kinkade pout like a child. They were all probably in this room.

He heard Zero release a breath that he’d apparently been holding. Looking over at him, Jude could see some of the tension leave his body at Jude’s acceptance of Jelena’s help. He still looked mad as hell and Jude wasn’t delusional enough to think that they wouldn’t continue their interrupted conversation. Good, Zero needed to get a few things straight.

He looked around the room, from Jelena, to Lionel and finally to Zero. Shaking his head, he smiled ruefully. Who would have thought that the four of them would be working together. War did indeed make for strange bedfellows.

“Okay, we need a plan.”  

 

 


	33. Episode 33: Not a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Jude finish their "conversation". Some harsh truths are spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I know that I said that this part would be coming quickly. Real life got in the way. My dad arrived to visit and immediately ended up in the hospital. He's still there; we'll know more on Monday. 
> 
> The boys are pretty angry with each other in this chapter. It's not pretty but I think it would be unrealistic for them to not be really angry after all that has happened. And considering the passion that exists between the two of them, it's not that surprising that they can spark each other's tempers. 
> 
> Don't hate me. (Leave comments instead :) )

**Episode 33: Not a hero**

“Okay, we need a plan.” Jude looked around the room. Jelena’s face was as haughty as ever but tempered by a steely determination.  Lionel looked worried at the idea of facing off against Oscar again. Zero, his anger obvious in the way he’d crossed his arms and fisted his hands against his (still impressive) biceps.

He looked at Jessie. “Before we start, Jessie, you need to know, this is going to be dangerous, things are going to get ugly quickly. This isn’t your fight. Oscar doesn’t know who you are yet. You can leave before he ever finds out.”

Jessie tightened the arm he had around Lionel and met Jude’s eyes; his gaze more mature than what Jude would have expected.

“I’m good where I am.”

Lionel turned to him, laying a hand on his cheek. “I appreciate you wanting to help, Jessie, more than you know, but you don’t want this kind of trouble, Jessie. Oscar is ruthless and he’s not going to stop at anything to get what he wants.”

Jessie gave Lionel a small smile and brought his hands up to frame her face. Jude felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment as Jessie leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Lionel’s lips, resting his forehead against hers. “I’m good.” He repeated and turned back to the group.

“Alright then, we need to see what information we have.” When no one said anything, Jude rolled his eyes.  “I know we’ve all been collecting information on Oscar over the years; we need to pool what we’ve got.” Still none of the group would meet his eyes.

“Look, we are going to have to trust each other and work together or Oscar is going to eat us alive.”

Tense silence filled the room until finally Jelena stepped forward and began to speak.

The group talked for a few hours before deciding to call it a night and regroup the next day. Lionel and Jessie were the first to leave, with Jelena slithering back to wherever her evil lair was these days shortly afterwards.

Jude stood facing the closed door, taking a deep breath before turning to face the conversation he knew was coming. He was tired and in pain but knew that he wouldn’t be able to rest until he’d said what he needed to say, what he needed Zero to hear.

Zero was still standing against the wall facing the couch. He’d stayed there the whole time that they’d each laid out the information that they’d collected against Oscar. He hadn’t said much but Jude had felt his eyes on him the whole time. 

“You need to leave town, Jude.”

Zero’s words, while not unexpected, still surprised Jude. They’d just spent hours discussing how best to get rid of Oscar and now Zero was acting as if none of that mattered.

“I’m not leaving town, Zero. We need to take down Oscar, this time for good.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

Jude could feel himself getting angry. “So what? I just leave L.A. and sit on my hands while you, Jelena and Lionel try to take down my father by yourselves?”

Zero’s face flushed red, a sure sign that he was getting angry – or more likely, had stayed angry this whole time. “Yes, if that’s what it takes to keep you safe.”

Jude stared at Zero in disbelief. “Are you freaking kidding me right now?”

“No. Oscar is going to come at us hard, Jude, and you most of all. You still own the team, even after what he tried with Terrence and German. He can’t buy the team because he’s blocked by the League – “

“By you, you mean.”

“Yes, by me. And Oscar has shown that he knows the best way to get to me is to go for you. “Zero said, waving his hands to indicate the bruises already showing on Jude’s skin. “He’ll do it again.”

“And next time, we will be ready for him.”

Zero couldn’t believe that Jude was taking the beating Oscar had ordered on him so casually.

“He could have killed you!”

“But he didn’t, and that was his mistake.”

“And that was his mistake?!?” Zero parroted.  “Are you crazy? What are you going to go all John Wick on his ass?”

Jude snorted at Zero’s reference to the overly violent yet entertaining Keanu Reeves movies.

“Hardly my style, Zero.”

“No, it isn’t and that’s why you need to get somewhere safe.”

“I’m not the same person that I was, Zero, you don’t get to tell me what I need or don’t need to do anymore.”

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do, Jude, I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

Jude’s temper spiked at Zero’s concern, which came a year too late in Jude’s opinion.

“What do you care really, Zero?”

“What do you mean, what do I care?! I left everything I had to keep you safe!!”

“And what? Do you think that that makes you some kind of romantic hero? That this was a grand gesture of your endless love for me?”

Zero went to answer and stopped, confused “What?!?”

Jude gritted out “Do you think you did what you did because you loved me?”

 “Of course, I did it because I loved you.”

“Maybe that’s what you tell yourself to help yourself sleep at night, hell, you probably even believe it, but that’s not why you did it.”

Zero could feel himself getting even angrier with Jude, “Oh really? Why don’t you tell me why you think I did it?”

“Because you couldn’t handle where things were going with us. Things were getting too real for you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I came out in front of the world for you, risking my career, kept risking it over and over, for you.”

“Ha! You came out of that richer than ever. The world loved you, so really what more were you risking by staying with me? Being “Out’” made you a bigger star than ever. There were days when I used to think that that was the reason you stayed with me as long as you did. You loved the attention our relationship brought you.”

Zero couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You think I was with you for the fame? You think I bought us this house for the fame?”

“Not only. I know that you cared for me – “

“Cared for you!! Cared for you?!?” Jude’s callous description of Zero’s feelings made him want to hit something, not Jude – never Jude – but something. “I was in love with you, you fucking idiot!”

“Well, you have a really funny way of showing it!” Jude yelled, just as angry as Zero was

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You left! You just left me.”

And there it was, the truth that they couldn’t move away from, couldn’t deny, the one that had sliced both their hearts to pieces. Neither had been able to recover. All the anger and hurt from the past year fueling the words that they threw at each other.

“I told you why I had to. Your psychotic father was going to kill you or destroy you – take your pick.”

“So, you decided that you would protect me?”

“Yes!”

“You arrogant bastard.”

“What the fuck, Jude?”

“You thought you had the right to make that decision for me? To decide what would be best for me without talking to me?”  
  
“Did you miss the part where they were going to kill you if I said anything?”

Jude didn’t say anything for a moment. When he did his voice was bitter.

“I wished they had.”

“What?!?” Zero felt his heart freeze and stepped forward, reaching for Jude.

Jude stepped away from his touch but continued to look him in the eyes.  “I wanted to die when you left, Gideon. Every day. You took everything I had when you walked away from us.  I couldn’t feel anything but pain for so long. Every time something reminded me of you – and everything reminded me of you – I would remember that you were gone. I couldn’t handle the idea of living the rest of my life without you.”

Zero stared back at Jude, his anger disappearing at the raw pain he saw in Jude’s face.

“Oh god, Jude. I didn’t think of that, I couldn’t think of what would happen after. I only thought of keeping you safe. I was so afraid, so scared that they would kill you and I would have to live each day knowing that it was my fault. I’m so sorry, Jude.”

Zero wanted to step forward and take Jude into his arms, but Jude’s body language was sending off clear “don’t touch me” signals. Jude didn’t say anything.

“Jude, please, talk to me, baby” Zero begged “Tell me what I can do to fix this. Just tell me what I need to do.”

Jude shook his head, looking away. “I can’t.”

At this, Jude seemed to catch himself, standing straighter, his face pulling back into the cold mask that he’d worn when Zero first arrived back in L.A.

He met Zero’s eyes unflinchingly “You should have stayed, Zero.”

Zero’s heart dropped at the flatness in Jude’s voice.

“And now you need to leave.”

“What do you mean?”

Anger flared in Jude’s eyes, “Just get out! I can’t handle seeing you right now. I can’t handle seeing you here.”

Although it hurt, Zero was glad to see the anger replace Jude’s cold mask.

“I’m – “

“Just get the fuck out of here. Leave me alone, Gideon. We’re done here.”

Seeing the stubborn look on Jude’s face, combined with the pain of his injuries, Zero knew that there wasn’t anything more he could say.

“Fine!.” He grabbed his keys and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

Jude felt the breath he’d been holding leave his body and he slumped against the doorframe. Even though he’d sent him away, Jude felt Zero’s leaving all the way to his core, wondering if this would be the last time he would see the blond man. He wondered if he could handle it if Zero left again. He closed his eyes and leaned into the wall, not sure what hurt more, his beaten body or his heart.

Zero stopped on the porch of the house, breathing heavily. He and Jude had never fought like this before. Sure, they’d had arguments, heated ones that had usually ended up in epic make up sex, but Jude had never told him to leave before.

_Fuck this_. He turned around and stormed back into the house right up to where Jude was leaning against the wall.

Jude opened his eyes and tracked an angry Zero as he crossed the room, stopping in front of him. “I told you to leave.”

Zero crowded Jude up against the wall, getting completely up in his space. Before Jude could say anything, Zero smashed his lips to Jude’s, kissing him thoroughly. Jude didn’t know whether to push him away or pull him closer. Before he could decide, Zero ended the kiss but kept his face a few inches away from where Jude was staring at him.

“I’m leaving now, Jude, but understand this, I’m coming back and I’m going to keep coming back until you forgive me, so deal with it.”

With that Zero stormed back to the door, turning back just before leaving.

“And don’t you fucking dare leave this house while I’m gone.”

With that he was gone before Jude could even argue; which was probably for the best because Jude didn’t know what he would have said.


	34. Episode 34: Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Zero met Jude. A drunk Zero drops an unknown truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the well wishes for my dad. It's been a tough patch and your thoughts mean alot to me. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in between chapters here. I didn't realize how long it had actually been. Hopefully, it won't be that long next time. 
> 
> That said, I don't know where this chapter came from. I had planned on writing a chapter focused on getting rid of Oscar, instead I ended up writing about the first time Zero and Jude met. An origin story, if you will. It seems that Zero wasn't as oblivious as he seemed. 
> 
> This chapter was fun to write. If people are interested, I might turn this into a separate fic about how Jude and Zero met and continuing to their first kiss and beyond. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading something like that. At the moment though, my main focus will be on this story and the last installment of the PDA series, which exists in my head but not on paper yet. 
> 
> Again, thank you for all the comments and kudos. They really help with the motivation and they have made my day - especially recently with things being shaky with my dad.

**Episode 34: Origin story**

_2 days later -_

Jessie still couldn’t figure out how he’d gotten here.  He took another sip of his beer and looked down at the man beside him, resting his head on the bar. Zero signaled another round to the bartender without lifting his head. He’d already been surrounded by empty glasses when Jessie’d found him an hour earlier.

This wasn’t exactly how Jessie imagined spending his Friday night. Things had settled a bit since the assault on Jude, and Jessie had been using this time to convince Lionel that he was serious about their relationship. But instead of implementing his plan for the seduction of one Lionel Davenport Kinkade, he was sitting here beside a very drunk, very maudlin Zero.

Lionel’s phone had beeped in the middle of a heavy petting session on the couch – Jessie had graciously ignored Lionel’s comment about horny high school students and was showing her that, despite their age difference, he was no kid.

“I’m sorry, but it might be Jude.” Lionel had pulled away and checked her phone. “It’s Jude.” She stood up, “I’ve got to go.”

“Wha- What?” Jessie looked down at his half-dressed state.

“Look, Jessie, you’re great and I really want this – us- ,but Jude is my best friend, and he needs me.”

Jessie reluctantly straightened his clothing. He admired Lionel’s dedication to her friend her loyalty was just one of the many things that had attracted him to her. Seeing the look on his face, Lionel pulled his head down for a kiss that he swore he could feel in his toes.

“And,” she smiled seductively “I need you to go find Zero.”

“What? Why?”

“He hasn’t been back to the house in two days and Jude’s worried.”

“What’s up with those two anyway?”

“Hell if I know. Check the bar near the arena, he used to go there when he and Jude fought.”

With that she sashayed out of that house, stopping at the door, looking over her shoulder:

“Oh, and Jessie?”

“Yeah”

“Plan on sleeping here tonight.”

Lionel laughed at the look on Jessie’s face as she closed the door. Really, men hadn’t been this fun in a long time. All that would have to wait though, her bestie needed her. Good thing she always had emergency wine in the trunk of her car.  They were going to need it.  

Back when Jessie’d been watching Zero smash it on the basketball court, he never would have imagined seeing the man like this.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Zero raised his head, pointing at the freshly poured whisky “What? This? Hell yes, this may be the best idea I ever had.”

Zero took a large sip of his whisky to prove it to Jessie, and maybe to himself. Jessie shrugged and settled in. This could be a long night.

Zero sat up straight, “Kissing Jude” he said with an emphatic nod of his head.

“What about kissing Jude?” Keeping track of what Zero was saying was getting harder and harder.

“Kissing Jude was the best idea I ever had. This whisky is only the _second_ best idea I ever had. Jude was…is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“So why are you here getting shitfaced by yourself, instead of trying to make up with him?”

“I’m not by myself, you’re here.”

“Not the point.”

“Right, right. No, you’re right.” Zero fell silent, staring into his whisky glass, lost in thought.

After a few minutes, Zero looked up at Jessie, his eyes seeming clearer than they had been all night “I knew first, you know.”

“Knew what?”

“Everyone always thinks that it was Jude that knew first and that I only clued in later. Even Jude thinks that, but that’s not really what happened.”

“What did you know first?”

“I knew that Jude was it for me, long before he ever kissed me in the limo. Hell, I knew before Jude even figured out he was gay.”

This was the first Jessie had heard this. According to all the stories, it had been Jude who had been the initiator and pursued Zero. Everyone thought that Zero hadn’t really clued in to his true feelings until Jude laid down the ultimatum leading to their infamous kiss.

Jessie couldn’t help his curiosity. Ballers gossiped more than drunk housewives and the love story between Jude and Zero was notorious. He couldn’t resist the chance to know something that no one else knew.

“I didn’t know that. When did you know?”

** CLEVELAND, OHIO – 4 years ago **

 The first time Zero saw Jude, he tripped over his own feet. He would have face planted if his teammate hadn’t caught him.

“You okay, man?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Zero said distractedly, his eyes drawn back to the man sitting alone in the stands.

There were other people sitting in the stands, but for Zero, they might as well not have existed. All he could see was the brown-haired man, sitting about halfway up the seats, a small wrinkle between his eyebrows as he concentrated on some papers in his lap.  He was beautiful, in that way that men can sometimes be beautiful. Zero would be the first to admit that he had a type – dark-haired, tall, lean, and whoever this stranger was, he checked all those boxes.

Zero didn’t label himself as bisexual, because fuck labels, but he’d never denied that he was attracted to men. He just didn’t talk about it. The few times he’d acted on it since becoming famous, there had always been a woman with them. Plausible deniability and all that.

Zero had the passing thought that if he got his hands on this guy, he just might not want to share. Not wanting to explore that thought too closely, Zero turned back and joined the practice drills.

Much to his coach’s frustration, Zero couldn’t focus on the court. His gaze kept going up to the bleachers, where the man had now abandoned his reading and was avidly watching the team practice. Feeling his gaze on him, Zero turned his head and caught the man’s eye. Neither looked away. Zero felt his heart race as the man nodded at him with a small smile. Something about that look made Zero want to show off.  He spent the rest of practice running circles around his teammates, scoring impossible shots and generally being slightly more obnoxious than usual.  He knew he was annoying his teammates, but Zero didn’t care as long as he was had the stranger’s attention. Which seemed to be working, the man’s eyes rarely strayed to watch any of the other players.

When the coach called the end of practice, Zero took his time grabbing his things until the rest of his teammates had left. Dropping all pretense, Zero looked up into the stands to where the brunette was still sitting. Zero sent him a flirtatious look – one that had been equally successful on both men and women. His face neutral, the man stood up and began to walk down the stairs not breaking eye contract. Zero couldn’t help noticing how tall the man was. He was a bit taller than Zero, which Zero definitely found attractive. What wasn’t attractive was the ill-fitting suit that seemed designed to hide the body Zero suspected lay underneath.

Anticipation coiled in Zero’s stomach as the man got closer. He hadn’t felt this attracted to anyone in a long time. True, his focus had been mainly on basketball and making his way up the league standings for the past few years, but even before that Zero couldn’t remember anyone having this kind of intense impact on him. Especially someone he hadn’t even spoken to yet.

The man walked over, stopping a few feet in front of Zero. For a moment, neither of them said anything, seeming to just be taking the other in. If the other man was as affected as Zero was, he wasn’t showing it. His face was settled in a friendly but carefully blank expression.  However, Zero was a master manipulator and an expert at reading people. He knew that the fact that the man was trying so hard not to show any emotion meant that the upcoming conversation was really important to him.

Zero continued to give the man a small smirk and waited to hear what he had to say. Zero hoped it would be something along the lines of _“Your place or mine?”_. Sure, it would be risky to pick up a man in the arena, where any of his teammates, or worse a reporter could see them, but Zero was too turned on to care. He’d dropped his gaze to the other man’s mouth, staring where the man was nervously chewing on his lower lip. The things that Zero could imagine that mouth doing to his –

“Hi, I’m Jude Kinkade”.

Zero reached out and met the man’s outstretched hand, gripping it tightly. He was just about to softly stroke his thumb along the top of the man’s hand to show his interest in getting naked when his brain caught up with his body.

“Did you say Kinkade?”

“Yes.”

“Like, Oscar Kinkade of the L.A. Devils’ Kinkades?”

“My father.” Although his voice didn’t betray any emotion, Zero could see a slight tension around the man’s lips. There was a story there he thought.

“Hmmmm. And what brings you to Cleveland, Mr Kinkade?”

“Call me Jude.”

“Okay, ‘Call me Jude’, what can I do for you?”

“It’s what I think we could do for each other.”

Zero felt his heart rate pick up, maybe he was going to get to see what was hidden that ugly suit after all. Every single part of him was down with that idea!

“Oh really?” Zero stepped towards Jude, standing just a little too close to be considered polite.

Jude didn’t seem to notice, continuing on as if he didn’t have a 6’1 baller almost pressed up against him.

“Yes, I think there is a good opportunity for you to come play for L.A. Devils.”

Sighing, Zero took a step back. Jude, it seemed, was all business. Zero wondered if he was more disappointed about that than he should be. He couldn’t deny being intrigued by the idea of moving to the L.A. Devils.

“What kind of opportunity?”

“How would you like to be a star?”

“I’m already a star.” He smiled cockily. Confidence had never been a problem for Zero.

Jude gave a graceless snort. “Sure, you’re a star here, but it’s easy to be a star where everyone else is just average.”

“Average? Do I need to remind you that we won the ring?”

“Yes, you did, but you won’t this year. You got lucky last season, but now your team is a year older and everyone knows your coach’s playbook. Plus, you’ll never reach your full potential unless you have the right players feeding you the ball.”  
  
“My full potential?” Zero smirked

Jude just ignored him and looked disdainfully around the arena, with its subtle homegrown religious feel. “Also, you have to be bored as hell here.”

Zero could have denied it and stuck to the holier-than-thou persona he projected to the media and his teammates, but, in fact, he was bored as hell in Cleveland.  If everything in L.A. was as attractive as Jude Kinkade, then Zero was definitely interested.

“And you think you can make L.A. more interesting?”

The innuendo seemed to slide right over Jude’s head as he leaned in and began to speak earnestly.

“I know I can. There’s trouble in paradise between the top players and the timing is just right for someone to step in and take over the spotlight. You could become the biggest name in basketball.”

While Zero was slightly disappointed that this conversation wasn’t going to end up with him and Jude naked, he felt himself getting excited by the idea of achieving his dream of being the best player in League.

Narrowing his eyes at Jude, he asked “This all sounds good for me, but what’s in it for you?”

Jude dropped all pretense of neutrality and Zero caught a glimpse of the calculating mind behind the beautiful face. “I’ve been on the outside looking in my whole life, you are my ticket to the big kid’s table.”

Seeing Jude’s cold smile, Zero realized that he’d found a kindred spirit, someone else who was willing to do what it took to get what they wanted, and wouldn’t be too hung up on how they got it. If he was reading the situation correctly, Jude was someone that Zero could be himself with. It had been so long since Zero had not had to play a role that he was a bit giddy with it.

“All right, I’ll bite. Let’s get a drink and you can tell me more about this great opportunity with the Devils.”

“After you.”

Jude smiled and placed his hand on the small of Zero’s back to urge him towards the exit. Zero’s breath hitched at the heat caused by contact. He tried to convince himself that it was his excitement for the future but he could still feel the imprint of Jude’s hand long after he’d removed it. He still felt it when they’d gone for drinks and conspired long into the night on how they would take over L.A.

He imagined he could still feel it when he called Jude the next day and told him to start the transfer paperwork.

Even still, Zero wasn’t too worried about his attraction to Jude, strong as it was. He knew it would fade the more time that he spent with Jude, it always did.

And if a small voice in the back of his head whispered that this time might be different, no one had to know it but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm IntheMomentsBetween on Tumblr if you want to stop by and say hello.


	35. The Baddies Part 1 (Terrence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Terrence ended up working for Oscar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, Some earlier comments wondered how Terrence and German ended up working for Oscar. Here is a bit of the backstory around Terrence. German's will also come at some point. 
> 
> RL is challenging now so I appreciate (I LOVE THEM) your comments. Please keep leaving them, or if you are new, please let me know! 
> 
> I'm InTheMomentsBetween on Tumblr.

**Episode 35 - The Baddies Part I (Terrence)**

 

Oscar leaned forward on his desk, addressing the two people sitting in front of him “Gentlemen, we have a problem.”

“What problem?” Terrence asked, his tone angry. His tone was always angry. ‘ _Good´_ thought Oscar, Terrence was much easier to control when he was letting his rage do the thinking.

Oscar pressed his fingers against his lips, as if he were thinking about something deeply unpleasant. “There’s been an unexpected development that could jeopardize our plans.”

Neither German nor Terrence said anything. Experience had taught them that Oscar would tell them what he wanted, when he wanted and there was no point in trying to rush him.

“Jelena is back.”

“WHAT?!?” Terrence and German surged to their feet, staring at Oscar incredulously.

“Sit down.” His voice cold, Oscar starred at their chairs until both sat down again.

“You said that she would never be able to come back into the country. You promised me that she was gone for good. That’s the only reason that I agreed to help you.”

Oscar raised his eyebrows holding Terrence’s stare, somehow reminding Terrence with just a look that, although they may be working together, only one of them was the boss of this operation – and it wasn’t Terrence.

“Let’s not forget how I found you, Terrence. Broken and pathetic, trying to score drugs off street corner dealers. I saved you. I was the only one who came looking for you. I’m still the only one who cares what happens to you.”

Terrence looked away, embarrassed. After Jelena had stolen his part of the team out from under him, Terrence had started taking more and more pain meds. He’d used the excuse that his knee was hurting, but in truth, he was trying to drown the pain that Jelena’s unexpected power move had caused him. At first it had just been an extra Oxycontin here and there, always with a whiskey chaser, or some Vicodin to shake things up. But soon his doctors wouldn’t prescribe the meds anymore, saying he was becoming too dependent. That hadn’t been that big an obstacle. Terrence was a fucking star, there were plenty of less reputable doctors or hangers-on that were more than happy to hook him up. But soon the pills didn’t work. He still thought about Jelena and what she’d done to him, how she had stolen everything from him and shattered his heart into a million pieces. She’d left him with nothing. Without the drugs, Terrene knew that he’d be broken, the drugs helped him to focus.

His search for drugs had brought him into contact with some unsavory characters, happy to help out a famous basketball player -  and his bank account. Terrence found himself spending more and more time in parts of L.A. that he would never have driven through before. He knew that he was losing touch with his friends and his old life, but that was a good thing. Being around any of the Devils just reminded him of Jelena and what he’d lost. He was okay, he’d thought, he was making new friends. Friends who understood him. It was one of these very understanding friends that introduced Terrence to heroin.

It had been a particularly difficult day. Ironically, his knee had been acting up. Then he’d seen Jelena on tv giving an interview about being the new owner of the Devils, talking about being shot and the killer never having been caught. She’d looked as beautiful and as cold as ever. It was in that moment that Terrence realized that things were really over for them. She wasn’t going to suddenly show up at his door and give him one of her rare apologies. Jelena had moved on and forgotten all about him.

The heroin helped him forget everything. When he was high, he didn’t have to admit that his friends had stopped calling him and that no one was requesting interviews anymore. He could forget about his empty apartment, the memories of when he and Jelena were happy there. Soon, he’d stopped going home at all, preferring to just crash wherever he was with whomever he had scored with. Eventually his new friends couldn’t keep up with his demand and Terrence had become a liability. It was okay to have a famous basketballer that you could call and who paid for everything, but Terrence was a junkie, and his shady friends didn’t need that kind of attention. They cut him off as well. _‘Lose my number’_ his regular dealer had told him.

 

He’d had to start getting his drugs from the dealers on the street corners in even worse parts of L.A. No one even recognized him anymore, he’d lost so much weight and looked strung out. Terrence was squatting in an abandoned building, to high to find his way home, when Oscar found him.

Looking back, Terrence thought that it said a lot about how he’d lived his life as a Devil that the only person who came looking for him was a man that he had spent a good part of his career plotting against. When Terrence asked Oscar why he was helping him, he’d just smiled cryptically and said that he needed some help with their “mutual enemy.”

Oscar had gotten Terrence cleaned up. Putting him into a private rehab clinic. It had taken Terrence a long time to get his addiction under control. While Terrence was sobering up, Oscar had been busy. He’d managed to get Terrence declared unfit to manage his own affairs and the courts put Oscar in charge of all of Terrence’s finances and any other aspect of his life. If Terrence was honest with himself, it had been a relief in the beginning. Oscar made all the big decisions in his life. Moving Terrence out of his apartment into one owned by Oscar, changing all his numbers, making him impossible to find.  Terrence didn’t have to worry about his old life anymore.

Once he was sober, all of Terrence’s anger came back, stronger than before. Jelena had almost destroyed him again. He’d be dead if it wasn’t for Oscar’s intervention. So, he was more than willing to help Oscar when he told him it was time to launch his plan against Jelena and to take over the Devils.

As Oscar outlined his plan, Terrence had asked him why he didn’t just kill Jelena. He didn’t really want Jelena dead, but Oscar was not normally one for the long game. Usually, if he had a problem, he would just make the person disappear.

‘She’s a hard woman to kill.’ Oscar had replied. “And we don’t know who would take over the team if Jelena dies.” If she didn’t have a will, the League would take over the team and there was no way in hell that they would let Oscar buy the team back. He would need to get the team back another way.

Oscar watched and waited. Finally, he saw his opportunity when Jelena decided to officially adopt Miguel.  This is where Terrence came into the picture. Oscar had been watching Chase’s crazy daughter closely as she tried to exact her revenge with all the subtlety of sledgehammer. Without help, she’d probably drive the Devil’s into the ground – and Eve knew it. So, when Terrence approached her, offering to help her destroy Jelena, Eve had quickly accepted. She’d asked Terrence why he was willing to help her.

“Jelena doesn’t deserve to be happy.”

It was easy to feed her information to use against Jelena. Easy to get her the contacts she needed to get Miguel’s dad to sue for custody. Easy to bribe the Child and Family Service’s worker to leave Jelena and Miguel alone at the airport. Oscar had told him that some things never changed. There was no way that Jelena was going to let someone take something that she thought of as hers. Nor would she let Miguel go into what would probably be an abusive home. He’d been right. Jelena had hopped the first flight out of L.A.

Even though she would never show it, Jelena cared deeply about the Devils and the Devil Girls. She wouldn’t want to turn the team over to just anyone. So when she needed to make a quick sale, Jude was the logical choice. It didn’t hurt that Oscar had paid a nice sum of money to Jelena’s lawyer to advise her selling to her EVP would be the quickest and easiest route.

 _‘It won’t take my loser son long to drive the team into the ground. Then he’ll need someone to step in and rescue him. Who better than dear old Dad?’_ Terrence didn’t really have anything against Jude – well, except his taste in men. Zero was an asshole. But if the price of driving Jelena out of his life forever was to hurt Jude, Terrence didn’t really have a problem with that.

Oscar had been wrong though. Somehow, Jude didn’t drive the team into the ground, even after – or maybe because – Zero dumped his ass and split. The Devils had done better than anyone had thought they would, ruining Oscar’s plan to swoop to the rescue.

“She must have had some help.”

Terrence came back from his memories to Oscar’s voice.

“She has some information about me that could be very damaging. I am _not_ going back to jail.”

“So, what’s the plan?” German asked, “I don’t want to kill anybody.”

“We’re not going to kill anybody…yet. We need to find out what she knows and who she’s working with. Terrence, you’re going to have to get close to her again.”

Terrence sputtered “What? No way. If I go near her, I will strangle her with my bare hands.”

“No, you won’t.” Oscar said, as if he were talking to a small child. “Because if you go down, we go down. And if that’s the case, Jelena’s body is not the one you will need to worry about.”

Terrence didn’t miss the threat behind Oscar’s words. Oscar wouldn’t hesitate to kill Terrence if he thought that he could hurt him, or if he stopped being useful.

“Fine. But Jelena’s not stupid. This is going to take some time.”

“Just find out what she knows.”

 

 


	36. Episode 36: Coming Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero wake up together. You can guess what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I confess, this chapter is completely self-indulgent fluff and feels. Because we all need nice things. 
> 
> So many feels.

**Episode 36: Coming Home Again**

“I grew up in this house.” Zero slurred at Jessie as the taxi pulled up in front of the unfinished building.

Jessie hadn’t known that, he didn’t really know much about Zero’s backstory, but for now he was more focused on getting the shorter man out of the taxi.

Reaching into the car, he put his hands under Zero’s armpits and lifted a floppy Zero to his feet. Jessie took a second to be grateful for all the weightlifting Coach made them do.

“Com’on Zero, let’s get you inside.”

“Jude’s in there.” Zero hesitated as he leaned against the car.

“Yes, he is.”

“Jude’s mad at me, like really mad at me.”

Jessie didn’t know what to say to that, because, yes, Jude was really mad at Zero. Jessie didn’t blame him though. Zero seemed to keep fuckin’ up around Jude, as if he lost the ability to think rationally any time Jude was involved.

“He makes me stupid.” Zero confirmed, making Jessie wonder if he’d said that last bit out loud.

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you. You guys just need to talk it out.” Jessie pulled Zero off the taxi by throwing Zero’s arm around one of his shoulders, half carrying him up to the front door.

“Yeah,” Zero sighed “He said we needed to talk.” A small smiled ghosted across Zero’s face. “When we were in the closet, he said we needed to talk. Man…I love that closet.”

Jessie propped Zero against the wall as he rung the doorbell.

Looking back to see if Zero was still upright, Jessie caught the look of dread on Zero’s face.

“What? What is it?”

Zero met Jessie’s eyes, leaning forward as if he was going to share his deepest darkest secret.

“I’m really, really bad at talking.” Zero whispered in a loud voice.

“We all know that, Zero.” Lionel said as she opened the door, taking in Zero’s obvious drunken state. She quirked an eyebrow at Jessie.

“He was, uh, like this when I found him…?” Jessie shrugged, doing his best to hide his own less than sober condition. Lionel’s smirk said that he hadn’t fooled her for a minute. She held his eyes as she opened the door wider.

Zero looked at them, not so drunk that he couldn’t see the chemistry pinging between Lionel and Jessie.

“She’s scary.” He leaned into Jessie, feeling the need to warn the younger man. “Really, really scary.”

Jessie smiled “Not to me she isn’t” Lionel rewarded him with a small curving of her lips. Something that Jessie had noticed that she did when something made her happy.

“No, man, I mean it, she threatened to drive her car up my ass.”

Lionel’s gaze was heavy on Zero “And I will this time if you hurt Jude again.”

Her eyes softened as Zero pushed his way into the house, looking around frantically. “Where is he, where’s Jude?” Zero started to panic when he didn’t see Jude in the living room.

“He’s in bed, Zero, apparently red wine and painkillers don’t mix that well.”

“Is he, is he okay?” Zero turned worried eyes to Lionel, his love and concern for Jude clear from the expression on his face.

Lionel took pity on the lovestruck idiot. “He’s fine, Zero, he just needs to sleep it off.” She watched as Zero weaved his way further into the room. “I suggest that you do too.”

“Good idea, Lionel, great idea.”

Lionel thought about stopping him as he made his way to the master bedroom where Jude was sleeping but decided against it. They were both adults and, she thought as she caught sight of Jessie staring at her from the doorway, she had better things to do then try to sort out the hot mess that was Jude and Zero.

Grabbing her purse, she walked right up into Jessie’s space, enjoying the sight of his eyes darkening as he looked down at her.

“Come on Rookie, let’s get back to what we were doing before we got rudely interrupted”

Jessie didn’t say anything, he just took Lionel’s hand as they walked out. This night was looking up. He chuckled, he was definitely going to be feeling better in the morning than both Jude and Zero.

_The Next Morning_

Jude groaned as he tried to roll over. His earlier injuries felt manageable but his head was killing him, which was to be expected – _how much wine had he and Lionel drunk?_ What wasn’t expected was the hard, hot body behind him. Jude looked down to where Zero’s arm was wrapped tightly around his waist and felt Zero pressed up against his back all the way down his body. Jude lay still for a moment, feeling Zero’s slow breath along the back of his neck where he’d tucked his face into the crook of Jude’s shoulder. Jude was overheating, it brought back memories of times when he’d gone to bed alone, Zero having an away game, to wake up with his boyfriend holding him tightly. What Zero couldn’t say in words, he expressed in his sleep.

Jude felt his heart twinge at the memory and tried to pull out from under Zero’s weight. Zero made a protesting sound and wrapped his arm more tightly around Jude, pulling him in closer to his body.

“Zero – “

“Please Jude, just let me have this. Let me hold you and then I promise we will have that talk.”

Jude heard the yearning in Zero’s voice, which, if Jude was being honest, matched the yearning he’d felt at waking up with Zero in his bed.

Jude sighed and sank back down against Zero. “Just for a minute, then we are talking, Gideon.”

Zero smiled against Jude’s neck. Jude couldn’t be that angry if he was calling him Gideon. Feeling Jude settle against him, Zero let himself enjoy the moment. It has been so long since he’d held Jude like this. Zero remembered how, when the team was playing outside of L.A., he would take early flights, or rent a car because waiting for the team bus would take too long to get home. He had hated being away from Jude, had been unable to sleep without the sound of Jude’s soft breathing beside him.  

Waking up next to Jude had been one of his favorite things, and not just because it often led to one of them convincing the other that the bed should be used for other things besides sleeping. Although, Zero could admit, the sex had always been great. But what he’d cherished, and what he had missed while he was gone, was the feeling of belonging that he’d felt as they laid tangled together. Jude was his and he was Jude’s. And Zero had lost that, thrown it away because of Oscar, and, he could admit it now, because of his fear of the strength of his feelings for Jude.

But here they were again, Zero holding tightly to Jude. He couldn’t believe that Jude wasn’t jumping out of bed, yelling at him. It gave Zero hope that maybe they could fix this, maybe Jude would take him back and they could be happy again.

Jude shifted, pulling Zero out of his thoughts as he felt Jude’s (perfect) ass press against the front of his underwear – _where were his pants?_  All the blood rushed out of Zero’s head as he lowered his hand to grab Jude’s hip and pull him more tightly to him. At the same time, he kissed Jude’s neck gently, lapping slowly with his tongue.

Jude moaned, unable to keep still as he felt Zero’s hands and lips on him. He lifted his chin to give Zero better access to his throat as the other man continued to pepper Jude’s neck with gentle bites and kisses. Zero’s hands clenched at the needy sounds that Jude was making. Pulling back slightly, Zero turned Jude to face him, wanting to see the other man’s face. Jude’s cheeks were flushed, and his mouth open, panting slightly. But it was Jude’s eyes that guided Zero’s next move. Zero could see the arousal in them, the want, but he could also see the trepidation as Jude looked steadily back at him. Zero placed his hand gently on Jude’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips, gently resting their mouths together before deepening the kiss slowly. For a moment, Jude didn’t move or respond, and Zero’s heart froze. Then he felt Jude bring his hand up, placing it on Zero’s cheek –

“Gideon.” Jude whispered brokenly before opening his mouth, silently giving Zero permission to take the kiss deeper. However, instead of pushing forward, Zero continued to kiss Jude softly, trying to wordlessly convey everything that he was feeling.  Sliding his mouth along Jude’s neck to his bare shoulders, he told  Jude how special he was to him, how sorry he was for leaving, how much he still loved him. Zero’s hands were gentle as he moved them from Jude’s face, fingers skimming along his spine until Zero splayed his hand on Jude’s lower back and pulled him closer, into a passionate yet delicate kiss. Jude felt himself sinking into Zero’s body, losing himself as Zero worshipped his mouth and continued to hold Jude tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, getting re-acquainted with each other’s mouths, hands slowly exploring.

The passion between them had always burned intensely, almost desperate. This time was different, Jude thought, as he felt his need for Zero build slowly, each kiss getting more passionate until Zero pushed Jude onto his back. Zero paused above him, taking a moment to look down at Jude’s face, still beautiful despite the fading bruises. Although the two were still wearing their briefs, Jude had never felt more exposed in his life. Everything Zero felt was there on his face, his famous smirk replaced by a look of such naked yearning and love that Jude couldn’t look away.

“Jude, I –“ Zero’s voice broke with the emotion that he’d been holding back.

“Shhhh, it’s okay” Jude stopped him, sliding his hand behind Zero’s neck to pull him closer until their foreheads were touching. “It’s okay, Gideon. I know.” And with that, seeing the relief, the happiness in Zero’s eyes, Jude felt the last of his anger finally slip away. He knew that Zero was sorry, sorry that he’d left, sorry that he’d hurt Jude. He knew that Zero still loved him, maybe more than ever now, realizing what they’d almost lost.

Zero took Jude’s mouth in a kiss that silently confirmed Jude’s thoughts. Then Jude stopped thinking as Zero began to work his way down Jude’s body, mindful of Jude’s still healing injuries.  Zero kissed Jude’s neck and the sensitive spot behind Jude’s ear that Zero had discovered one day when he was nuzzling Jude’s neck while he was trying to work. Zero’s tongue dipped along Jude’s collarbone and downward until he reached Jude’s chest, grazing his teeth along Jude’s nipple, making the other man gasp. Zero smiled up at Jude as he used his tongue to soothe the abraded skin. Jude felt his heart rate pick up as Zero continued to work his way down, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Jude’s abs.

Jude’s abs were more defined than before. Everything about Jude had become a little harder while Zero had been gone. Zero hated that he’d done that, taken away some of Jude’s softness, but he definitely wasn’t complaining as he traced the contours of Jude’s six-pack with his hands and mouth. Moving down, Zero saw where Jude was straining against the tight boxer briefs he was wearing – Jude had been more of a boxers guy before. Again, Zero had no complaints – both were easy to take off. Zero rested his head on Jude’s hip, letting his breath ghost across the damp fabric covering Jude.

Jude made a strangled sound as Zero hooked his fingers into the waistband and eased the underwear down Jude’s legs and dropping them to the floor. Zero found himself staring again. Jude was stretched out, naked, a flush covering his chest and face, lip swollen, hair standing up in all directions. Zero had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful. He vowed, in that moment, that nothing, not Oscar, not his own insecurities, would ever come between them again.

Zero ran his hands slowly up Jude’s legs, enjoying the feeling as the muscles tensed and relaxed under his hands. He pressed a kiss to Jude’s calf, before moving higher up to Jude’s thigh. Looking up, he noticed that Jude’s eyes were squeezed shut, his head thrown back. Zero enjoyed the view before sinking his teeth into the inside of Jude’s thigh, causing Jude’s eyes to fly open and look down to where Zero was holding himself just above Jude’s cock.

Their eyes met and held. It was look between lovers, best friends, who’d gotten lost and then found each other again. It held the promise of a future, one that built on and learned from the mistakes of the past. Jude felt like his heart was going to burst. He had missed this man so much. He hadn’t realized just how much until Zero was back. He knew that he would never be able to let him go again.

Jude reached down, lifting Zero’s chin, his thumb stroked Zero’s cheek in a soft caress, so different from anything that they had done before.

Jude held Zero’s stare, “Fuck, I love you, Zero.”

Zero didn’t say anything for a long moment. Jude started to panic, then Zero smirked before lowering his head.  

  
“It’s Gideon”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love how absolutely stupidly in love they are with each other. 
> 
> Remember comments are like warm hugs on a cold day :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr too if you want to stop by and say hi, I'm IntheMomentsBetween.


	37. Episode 37: We could've had it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence tracks Jelena down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how much I appreciate those of you who are reading this WIP. I tend to avoid WIP (except Zude ones) because I'm so worried that the stories will be abandoned and I'll never know how they end. I know that the gaps in me posting chapters is getting longer and longer but I promise to do my best not to abandon this story. I know how I want it to end, so it's just a matter of writing the parts in between :). 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around.

Chapter 37: We could’ve had it all

“Hello, Jelena”

She’d known he’d come find her. She’d known that he would come looking for her, even though she hadn’t gone looking for him. Not the last time. Before she’d taken over the Devils, back when they were ‘Terrence & Jelena,’ on and off and off again, she’d always been the one to seek Terrence out. Whenever they broke up, she’d find a way to put herself back in front of him - dating Zero, warning him to watch his back with Zero -  so that Terrence couldn’t deny the chemistry that burned between them. She’d laid herself bare so many times for the man standing behind her. She’d have done anything for him, to keep them together.

She knew that everyone thought that she was the villain, that’d she’d screwed Terrence out of his dream because she was a heartless bitch.  But it was Terrence who’d finally broken them so completely that she couldn’t go back. It was Terrence who’d torn out the heart that most people believed didn’t exist.

When Terrence had said he wanted children, Jelena had manned – well, womanned up. She’d confronted her parents, said what she needed to say to her father. It wasn’t perfect but it was a kind of closure on her horrible childhood. She’d walked away from her parents’ hotel room thinking, for the first time, that she could be a mother, could be a wife. Then the doctor had told her she likely couldn’t have children and she’d felt the death of a dream that she hadn’t even known she’d had. She knew that it wasn’t her fault, wasn’t something she’d done, but she still blamed herself. She couldn’t give Terrence the one thing he wanted more than anything else. She’d been so scared to tell him. She’d thought he’d leave her when he found out.

She’d never even thought for a second that he wouldn’t believe her. That he’d accuse her of lying about this, that he’d think she’d be so selfish as to deny them both just for her career, her plans. He’d ended up leaving her, storming away from her, just not for the reasons that she’d thought. Still, she’d chased him. Throwing the test results in front of him, daring him to tell her she was lying. He’d taken her in his arms then, said he’d been wrong, that they’d find a way. But even as she clung to him, Jelena wondered if they really would.

It wasn’t until later, when she was sitting alone in the Playground talking out loud to her dead friend, that she faced the truth.  If they got married, she’d always be chasing Terrence, always trying to prove that she was good enough, always knowing that he didn’t trust her. She’d known then that she couldn’t live like that, she couldn’t do that to either of them.

So, she’d cut Terrence out of the deal for the arena. She’d offered him money that he didn’t need and kept his name off the deed. She’d kept the team and let go of Terrence. “We could’ve had it all, Jelena!” Those were his last words to her. But she’d known that they couldn’t, that they’d only ever have pieces of the dream. And knowing this, she was able to make herself walk away.

It was the hardest things she’d ever done, to not turn around and run back to him, not in the arena that last night or in the time since. She’d never gone looking for him.

And now he’d come looking for her. He’d found her in the restaurant he used to own, the one he’d named Jelena back when things had been good between them.

Turning around slowly, she couldn’t hide her shock at his appearance. He didn’t look like the man she’d known, that she’d loved. Her Terrence had always been proud of his physique. He'd been a powerful man with a presence to match. The man who stood before her was thinner, the lines on his face more pronounced. He was still handsome but looked hard and worn now. It was his eyes that caught her the most.  He was angry, that was easy to see, but underneath, hidden in the places only Jelena ever got to see, there was a hopelessness that she'd never seen in him before, not even when he'd thought his knee injury would end his career.

 

“Hello Terrence”

 

They stood there without speaking, taking each other in. Former lovers, now enemies. Everything they were then and everything they were now hung in the air between them.

 

Terrence broke the silence first. “So, you’re back.”

 

It wasn’t a question, but Jelena answered anyway “Yes, I got tired of running.”

 

“I’m surprised, isn’t that what you do best, run?”

 

Jelena ignored the sharp stab of pain that his words brought, refusing to let him get to her. “What I do best, Terrence, is win.”

 

“Is that why you are here, to win? Is that why you’ve been hanging out with that asshole, Zero?” Venom dripped from Terrence’s mouth as he ground out the name. Terrance had always hated Zero, he used to spend hours describing– in vivid details – how much he’d like to punch Zero in the back of his bleach blond head. It seems that time hadn’t diminished his animosity any.

 

“I don’t owe you any explanations, Terrence.”

 

“Are you back together with him?”

 

Jelena couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped her at the absurd question.

 

"Zero hasn't looked at anyone else ever since he kissed Jude on the basketball court." Probably even before that. Like everyone else she didn't know how long Zero and Jude had been together before the very public kiss. She suspected it had been for longer than most people thought. Even when he’d been dating her, Zero had seemed more interested in hanging out with Jude than Jelena - unless there was something in it for him.

 

“He’s still an asshole.”

 

Jelena couldn’t deny that. She still didn't like Zero, she doubted she ever would, they had too much history between them to ever be friends. But she couldn't deny that they’d had fun plotting to take over the Devils. He had a quick mind and a very flexible moral code. It was almost fun plotting with him again. Having Jude working with them meant that they might even have a chance of succeeding this time. But planning to take down Oscar, meant taking down Terrence as well. As much as he hurt her, Jelena couldn’t bring herself to feel happy about that. Not when the air around them was still so thick with unresolved feelings. Not when seeing him like this felt like her heart was reaching out to him, only to break all over again.

 

“What do you want, Terrence?”

 

Their eyes met and held, unspoken words and feelings hanging in the space still separating them. Terrence was a lot closer than he’d been. It was a sign of how tense she was that Jelena hadn’t seen him move. She watched, trancelike, as he raised his hand to cup her face.

 

“I – “

 

Jelena cut him off with a sound of pain when she caught sight of the healed track marks up his arm. Shocked, she rubbed her fingers along the marks and stared up into Terrence face. He looked away, embarrassed.

 

“Oh, Terrence. What have you done? What have we done to each other?”

 

Terrence’s eyes were full of pain and unshed tears when he looked back at her.

 

“I messed up, Jelena, I messed up so bad.”

 

At Terrence’s whispered confession, Jelena felt herself let go of the anger, at Terrence, at herself. They’d hurt each other so badly, but a lot had happened since then. Becoming a mother to Miguel, protecting him while they ran from authorities, had changed her. She’d held the boy as he’d cried for his mother, the two of them helping each other through the lonely days and nights. She saw an echo of that loneliness on Terrence’s face. And it broke her.

 

Tears began to stream down Jelena’s face, softening its hard edges, showing the new compassion that being responsible for a young child had given her. She pulled Terrence into a fierce hug, clinging to him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Terrence, I am so, so very sorry.”

 

For a long moment, Terrence held himself stiffly in her arms before he seemed to collapse and wrapped his arms tight around her small body and buried his face in her neck. She felt his tears on her skin as he kept whispering

 

“Me too. I’m so sorry, Jelena. I love you, god, I still love you.”

Jelena didn’t know who moved first but suddenly they were kissing. The kiss had all the passion that had always flowed between them but held a vulnerability that hadn’t been there before. It was the vulnerability of two damaged people who had grown up and who were making the first steps towards trusting each other again.

 

They kissed for a long moment before Jelena pulled back and rested her forehead against Terrence’s.

 

“So, how bad is it?”

 

Terrence took a deep breath and began to tell her, not hiding anything. He told her about the drugs, about Oscar, about threatening Jude, about Oscar knowing she was back in town and his plans to kill everyone that Jude cared about.

 

“I don’t think Oscar will let me go, Jelena.”

 

Jelena looked at this man that she could now admit that she would always love. A small cold smile flashed across her face, the same smile that caused grown men and Devil Girls to shake in fear.

 

“It won’t be the first time I’ve taken something that Oscar wanted.”

 

And Jelena delighted in this new challenge. Yes, she’d grown up, matured even, but she was still Jelena Howard, this was  still her town and she was still its Queen. 


	38. Episode 38: Jessie's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie didn't have an idyllic childhood. The pain in his past is what helped him find basketball...and Lionel Davenport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got away from me! I love Jessie and Lionel so much though. It's been a long effing year and I can't wait for it to be over. I think this may have influenced Jessie's backstory a bit. I probably need to write some pure fluff to balance it out.
> 
> Trigger Warning in end notes. 
> 
> On another note, I am amazed at the number of comments, kudos, subscriptions and new friends on Tumblr that this fic has received. Every one of these has been a bright point in my year and has helped keep me committed to the story. We are closer to the end than the beginning but still a ways to go. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and remember - Comments make great Christmas presents!!
> 
> Come visit me at IntheMomentsBetween on Tumblr. Xoxo

Reminder - This is what I imagine Jessie looks like! 

**Episode 38 – Jessie’s backstory**

Jessie was thirteen years old when he shot and killed his father with a gun he’d bought from one of the local gangs.

His story wasn’t original, but it was his and it had shaped him. His father was the former quarterback of the town’s high school football team, his mom, the head cheerleader.  Their story could have been a Hallmark movie about young love. Well, that is, if the quarterback turned into a 32-year-old that liked to get drunk and vent his frustrations by using his wife and young son as punching bags.  

By the time he was thirteen Jessie couldn’t remember a day where he wasn’t in pain or trying to hide the bruises left over from his dad’s “disappointment”. He’d never seen his mom without a haunted, terrified look in her eyes. But now he thought he’d take that look any day over the vacant stare that had started the day he turned eleven. All Jessie wanted for this birthday was to have a real birthday party. One with a real cake and balloons, not a cupcake with a single candle that his mom had been sneaking into his bedroom every year.  Jessie both loved and hated that cupcake. 

Being only 10 going on 11, Jessie didn’t understand why his birthday cupcake had to be a secret. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t have a party with his friends.  He wasn’t stupid, he knew his dad was a drunk asshole, but what could one small birthday party hurt?  So, Jessie begged and begged his mother to let him have a few friends over for cake.  He didn’t have many friends, but he was close to two of his classmates, Ryan and Amanda. Neither of them had ever been over to Jessie’s house. Instinctively, Jessie hid his shitty homelife from the outside world.

After weeks of listening to Jessie cry himself to sleep, his mom, Clara, told him that he could have his friends over for his birthday. Jessie had never been happier than that moment.  His birthday was during the summer break. Normally Jessie hated summer break because at least he was safe at school. This year he loved it because it meant that they could have his birthday party during the day while his dad was working at the factory. 

Jessie and his mom were like two secret agents that summer as they secretly planned Jessie’s birthday. Jessie made the party invitations for Ryan and Amanda by hand using all the colours of the rainbow. His mom paid close attention to coupons and used the money saved to buy a cake and candles. After finding Jessie’s dad’s brand of beer on sale, she even had enough left over to buy a few balloons and fill them with helium at the local party store.

Jessie’s dad narrowed his eyes when he caught them whispering and giggling in the corner. After a minute he would yell at his wife to get away from their stupid son and get him a beer already. Jessie almost didn’t mind his dad yelling. This year he was having a real birthday party, and nothing was going to ruin his good mood.  

The party was better than Jessie had even dreamed it could be.  His mom hung up a HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY garland across the living room and Ryan and Amanda brought him two brightly wrapped presents.  They played a game of Twister which Jessie lost because he hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet and just could not reach the yellow circles. He was also convinced that Ryan was at least 50% pretzel, seriously no human should be able to bend like that!

His two friends and his mom were starting to sing Happy Birthday while Jessie waited to blow out his candles when the front door crashed open. Jessie looked up, terrified to see his dad standing in the doorway looking angrier than he’d ever seen him.

“What the fuck is this, Clara?” He said, advancing towards the children.

Clara stood up and put herself between her husband and the three frightened youths. Ryan and Amanda had never met Jessie’s dad. They came from loving homes and couldn’t understand why he was screaming at his wife, or why Jessie and Clara looked scared of the man.  

“Dave, wait, I can explain.”

“Explain how you spent our money on this frivolous crap.” Dave waved his arms at the birthday banner and the Twister game. “Why you let strangers into our house, to eat our food?!?” He glared at the cake, its forgotten candles dripping wax onto the iced surface.

Clara’s voice trembled as she explained “But honey, it’s his birthday. These are his friends from school.”

“I don’t give a fuck if it’s his birthday. What have I told you about letting anyone into this house when I’m not here?”

“I know, baby, I know. I’m so sorry. He just wanted a birthday party so badly and he never asks us for anything. So, I –”

“Never asks us for anything?!? The worthless piece of shit should be thanking us – he’s got food, a roof over his head. He should be grateful, not asking for parties we can’t afford.”

Red-faced, the tall man looked over his wife’s head to where Jessie sat frozen at the table.

“You ungrateful little asshole!” He yelled “Who do you think you are?”

He advanced towards Jessie with eyes filled with hate. Jessie knew this look. He knew that it would be followed by his dad’s big hand slapping the side of Jessie’s face. When Jessie inevitably fell to the ground from the blows, his dad would kick him in the stomach. He seemed to love seeing Jessie curled up and crying on the floor.

Jessie’s mom moved to block his path. “No, Dave, don’t do this. It’s --, it’s his birthday, Dave.” She sobbed out.

Whirling his face towards her, Dave reached out and grabbed her hair in his giant fist, pulling her into him. “What did you say, bitch? This is my house and no one tells me what I can and can’t do in my own house.“

Jessie and his friends watched in horror as his dad wrapped his hand tightly in Clara’s hair and then smashed her face into the table. Her scream was cut short by the sound of her head hitting the wooden surface. After that there was only silence and the sound of Jessie’s dad’s heavy breathing. Clara did not move where she’d fallen on the floor.  Jessie couldn’t tell if she was breathing. There was so much blood.

Even Jessie’s dad was shocked into silence as he waited for his wife to get up. She didn’t. Jessie took his dad’s momentary confusion to tell his friends to run…and to call an ambulance. Dave didn’t notice as the kids ran out the door, yelling for the neighbours. Jessie inched closer to his mom, hoping his father wouldn’t snap out of the fugue state he was in.  When he was finally by her side, he was relieved to see the slight rise and fall of her chest. She was alive, but she still wasn’t waking up.

Jessie’s dad continued to stare blankly as Jessie used a dish towel to stop the flow of blood from a gash on her head.  He didn’t make another sound until the paramedics pulled up.  He didn’t say a word as the uniformed men wheeled his wife to the waiting ambulance with Jessie following after them, crying and begging to go with them.

Jessie’s mom didn’t press charges and she was back home in three days.

Ryan and Amanda never spoke to Jessie at school again.  Jessie didn’t blame them. Before, he’d just been the poor kid. Now he was the poor kid whose dad had given his mom brain damage.

The light that had been in Clara’s eyes when they’d been planning Jessie’s birthday party was dead when she returned from the hospital.  Jessie never saw that light again.

_Two years later_

The fact that he’d caused Clara actual brain damage made Dave stopped hitting them…for six months.  Then he lost his job and was home all the time.  He didn’t like the way his wife looked through him now. She still spoke and kept the house, but all her personality had disappeared when her head hit the table. His anger came surging back when he realized that she was not going to get any better. He’d yell at her about all the things she wasn’t. Clara never seemed to care. She didn’t cry out when he would hit her now. She would stand there quietly, letting him hit her until she passed out.

 _Jessie was pissed!_ It was his thirteenth birthday. He was finally a teenager and he had no one to celebrate it with. He knew that his mom wouldn’t be bringing him a cupcake this year. Jessie doubted she would even remember that it was his birthday.  He still loved his mother, more than anyone, but he knew that she would never be the same woman that had tried to keep him safe throughout his childhood. Now she hardly made any noise at all. Which was why it shocked him to hear her screams as he approached their house.

“Stop, Dave, you’re hurting me!!”

“What did I tell you about letting us run out of beer?”

“There were some in the fridge, I swear. Maybe you forgot that you drank them?”

Jessie’s dad’s eyes glazed over with hatred.

“I think I would remember if I had a beer or two or not.” With this, he began to pull his belt from his pants, snapping it two times before holding it so that the buckled dangled down from his hand.

“No, please, Dave….”

“I told you to shut up, you stupid bitch!” he yelled, holding the belt up high and then cracking the buckle across the cowering woman’s back.

The sound that his mom made when the buckle made contact with her skin reminded Jessie of a documentary he’d watched about wolves getting their paws caught in animal traps.  Nothing human should ever make that noise.

Jessie burst into the room. “Get away from her!”

His dad burst into laughter. “Or what? What are you going to do to stop me?”

Fear held Jessie in place, unable to move to help his mother.

“Heh, that’s what I thought. You’re a coward, a bitch just like your mom.” Dave turned his back to Jessie and raised the belt again. Before he could crack the strap down, Jessie cried

“Stop! Or I will shoot you”

Dave’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at his gangly son. Jessie had grown in the past two years, but he was skinny, all arms and legs with no muscle. But muscle didn’t matter when he noticed the gun held in the boy’s trembling hands.

“What?” Dave sneered, “Are you going to shoot me?”

“I will if you don’t get away from my mom.” Jessie’s voice broke but he didn’t lower the gun.

“Ha! I bet it’s not even loaded. And even if it is, you probably can’t shoot straight to save your life…or your mom’s.” Dismissing his son, Dave turned back to where Clara was looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

“Please, please don’t do this.” She sobbed

“Pathetic.” Standing over his wife, Dave raised the belt again. But it never landed.  A loud bang echoed off the walls of the room. Dave looked down to see a red patch blooming over his chest. 

Jessie’s dad’s last words were “You shot me, you little son of a bitch.” He was dead before he hit the floor.

Jessie and his mom held each other for a long time before Jessie finally called the cops.

At fourteen, Jessie was sent to a Juvenile Detention Centre four hours away from his home. The courts ruled that he’d killed his father in self-defense but sentenced him to 3 years for using an unregistered firearm.  They also ruled that Clara wasn’t mentally fit to raise a child. The judge thought that Jessie wouldn’t do well in foster care and that the only option remaining was to place him was in a state- run correctional facility. The ruling judge truly did feel that he was doing the best thing possible for the quiet boy, and maybe he was, but that didn’t make the next 3 years of Jessie’s life any easier.

The kids in juvie fell into two categories, those who ignored Jessie because “he was a murderer” and those that wanted to show how tough they were by beating up a known killer. Consequently, Jessie spent his time alone, looking over his shoulder, waiting for the next attack. 

Two things kept Jessie sane, basketball and Lionel Davenport movies.

Jessie was naturally good at sports. He’d shot up to over 6 feet by the time he turned 15. With nothing else to do, Jessie spent all his time in the gym, shooting basket after basket and playing games against imaginary opponents. Jessie like the gym because it was quiet, and he could hear anyone coming. Jessie would join in when there were scrimmages set up between the prisoners and the guards.  Families from both sides would come and watch the games.  No one came to see Jessie play. No one came to talk to him after the game, even though he was clearly the reason that the prisoner team had won every match.  Then one day, a man in his fifties approached Jessie as he was wiping his face, cooling down on the bench to wait for the locker rooms to clear. He’d only made the mistake once of thinking that he could join his teammates after they’d won a game. They’d jumped him in the shower, and he hadn’t been able to play basketball for 3 weeks.

“Hello, son.” Jessie looked up to see a stranger looking down at him. The man had kind eyes, but Jessie had lost faith in kindness a long time ago.

“I’m not your son.” He growled.

“No, that’s right, you’re not. But what you are is one hell of a basketball player. Angry, undisciplined and lacking the fundamentals.” Jessie went to interrupt him, but the man ignored him and continued “but I’ve never seen natural talent like yours in all my years of coaching basketball.”

“You coach basketball?”

“At a university in Nebraska. You ever thought about going to university, son?”

Jessie made a point of looking around him, indicating his surroundings.  

“You’ve got to leave here sometime. You’ll be eighteen soon.”

“You asked about me?”

“Jessie, you are the most talented basketball player I’ve seen in my entire career, of course I asked about you. Kids like you are one in a million.”

“Well, I can’t afford to go to university.”

“The teachers here tell me that you have an almost 4.0 grade point average. With grades like that and skill like yours, you could easily get a scholarship. I can help you with this.”

Jessie couldn’t hide the flutter of hope that flickered briefly in his eyes. He wanted so badly to believe that there was a way out of the hell his life had become.  It sounded too good to be true.

“Why would you help me? What’s in it for you?”

“A championship.  I’ve been coaching for 15 years and never won a championship.  We get close but can’t seem to close the deal.  With you on the team, I think we would have better than a good chance at winning. What do you say?”

The man held his hand out for Jessie to shake. Jessie hesitated before sliding his hand into the older man’s. Even if it was all bullshit, what did Jessie have to lose really?

In a rare fit of manners, Jessie thanked the man. “Thank you, ---, um, what did you say your name was?”

“Call me Coach, son, you can call me Coach.”

After that, Coach never missed a single game and although he never said it, Jessie liked having someone in the stands rooting for him.

...

Jessie discovered Lionel Davenport movies by accident. He was hiding out in the library to avoid the latest newcomer wanting to show-off. It has been a particularly bad month and Jessie was feeling every bruise.  Jessie could hold his own in a fight, hell, he won more than he lost, but they just kept coming. Jessie was tired. He needed a break and time to heal.

The librarian had set up a TV in the library and was watching a movie. No one else was in the library. Jessie didn’t really feel like talking to the librarian and was going to pass by when the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen came on screen.  Her blues eyes seemed to pierce into Jessie’s soul, the sadness in them matching his own.  She had long, dark hair and pale skin, set off to advantage by a deep red lipstick.  Jessie couldn’t take his eyes off her as she prowled across the screen.  Not saying a word, Jessie sat down next to the librarian and watched the rest of the movie in silence.  When it ended Jessie realized he’d spent two hours in the library, and it was the most peaceful he’d felt since he shot his dad. Jessie felt a connection to the actress with the sad eyes. 

Jessie came back to the library every day. The librarian wouldn’t say anything, but he put in another movie as soon as Jessie arrived. They would watch the movie in silence, Jessie’s eye’s tracking every expression that crossed the actress’ face. Her talent was amazing, and when she spoke Jessie felt like she was speaking directly to him.  Time passed quickly on these days and amazingly no one ever came to bother him when he was watching the movies.

It probably would have remained just a small crush on a famous actress until the day that Jessie walked into the library and the screen on the tv was dark.

“I’m sorry Jessie, but we’ve watched all her movies.”

Seeing the disappointed look on Jessie’s face, the librarian rushed forward.

“But I have something else.”

Jessie wasn’t interested in anything except the movies, but the librarian had been nice to him, so he decided to humour the man.

“What is it?”

The man reached over his desk and turned his laptop around.

“This.” He said, opening a YouTube video. 

At first Jessie didn’t know what he was looking at until he heard the actress’ familiar laughter.  Looking more closely, he saw the actress was surrounded by Labrador puppies, each vying for her attention as she tried to pet them all at once.

It was obvious from the video that she didn’t know she was being filmed. Her guard was down, her face relaxed, so different from the haughty beauty in her movies. An overly boisterous puppy wrapped himself in her feet causing her to lose her balance, tumbling to the ground.  She was immediately pounced on and was quickly buried under a pile of squirmy dogs all trying to lick her at the same time.  The camera zoomed in on her face as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.  Her gorgeous hair was messed up and she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek. But it was her smile that held his attention. It was the most beautiful, most genuine smile he’d ever seen, and it shot straight to his heart.

“Who is she?” he asked the librarian.

Surprised, the librarian answered “Why, that’s Lionel Davenport, she’s one of the most famous actresses in Hollywood right now.”

Jessie watched as she continued to play with the puppies, her joyous laughing ringing out.

Giving a determined look at the screen, Jessie promised himself:

“I’m going to marry that woman.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This scene contains domestic violence. It is not critical to the story so if this is hard for you, take care of yourself and skip this one. (And also, sending you hugs).


	39. Episode 39: Keep your dog on his leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar goes on the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year. I'm so fucking glad 2019 is over but writing this story and finding fanfiction has definitely been a highlight. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and for the kudos and comments. Each one means so much, knowing that somewhere out there someone is reading, and hopefully, enjoying my attempt to keep Hit the Floor, and Zude, alive. 
> 
> Things are starting to heat up in the story and I think there will only be about 6 more episodes until the end (but you never know, sometimes the characters run away with the story). 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story, or just chat about HTF, Zude and fanfiction. I'm on Tumblr at: [IntheMomentsBetween](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inthemomentsbetween)

Jelena sashayed her way into the living room, looking around.  Zero and Jude had cleaned up the mess since she was last here. There was no more broken furniture littering the floor and someone had patched up the hole in the wall. New chairs sat in the living room and a table sat where there had only been debris before.  Jelena hoped that this meant that things were going better between them.  As much as she didn’t like Zero, she couldn’t deny that he and Jude were good for each other. Lord knows Zero caused less trouble when he was with Jude.

Speaking of, she cast her eyes around “Where’s Jude?”

Zero almost snarled in frustration. “He’s with the Board. Oscar’s staging another takeover attempt. He’s trying to convince the Board that Jude is unfit to run the team and that, by being with me, he is going to attract the kind of negative attention that drives down sales.”

“That’s just ridiculous” Lionel said as she came out to the kitchen, trademark glass of wine in her hand.  She smirked “One thing you are not, Zero, is bad for business. The team is making more money than ever since your little public victory lap.”

Jelena watched as the hot, but oh so young, baller followed Lionel out of the kitchen, hovering protectively behind her when he saw Jelena. Hmm, so he knew about their history then.  _Whatever_ , Jelena wasn’t out to win any popularity contest. She just wanted to get rid of Oscar and get back to being the Queen of L.A. Or maybe just being able to relax with Terrence and work on rebuilding their relationship.  He’d been staying with her since they’d reunited at the restaurant but had been sleeping in the guest room.  Both were too scared to rush back into anything, the damage they’d done to each other a large obstacle between them. But they were both willing to work on it. It would just take time, not to mention needing to find a way to break Oscar’s hold over Terrence. 

They’d talked long into the night, going over what Terrence knew about Oscar to see if there was anything they could use to bring him down.  While Terrence had witnessed a lot of Oscar’s shading dealings and had been there when Oscar threatened Zero, he had nothing that could be used as concrete evidence. Even if he did, Oscar had the same amount of dirt on him to neutralize it.  It doesn’t matter, Jelena thought, just getting Terrence away from that toxic asshole was enough.

“How long will he be? Should we wait for him, or start without him? I’ve got some interesting information about Olivia’s death that could be just want we need to put Oscar away for good.” Lionel said triumphantly. God, she could not wait to stick it to that smug, little bastard. Once she knew that she and Jude were safe then maybe she could focus on whatever was growing between her and Jessie.  The more she got to know the younger man, the more interested she became.  He’d already overcome so much in his short life. He’d grown up quickly, using his determination and grit to raise himself up to become one of the youngest starters in history.  It hadn’t hurt his confidence either – Jessie went after what he wanted one hundred percent. Lionel knew this because, right now, she was what he wanted, and he wasn’t shy about showing her how much.  Lionel just wondered how long it would last.  She’d been a trophy to so many men before, with it always ending the same way when they found a new shiny toy to chase after, leaving Lionel to mend the pieces of her broken heart.  Usually alone. Until Jude. Since they met, Jude had been at her side, a calm balance to her impulsive, self-destructive nature.  He’d never left her, not even when they had thought that Jelena had traded Zero. Lionel took a moment from her thoughts to glare at Jelena for putting them all through that. The other woman just raised an eyebrow in her direction, used to Lionel’s less than friendly stare.

“Yes, Zero, how long is this going to take?” Jelena echoed.

Zero turned to tell them to shut up. He was worried about Jude. He didn’t think the Board would fall for Oscar’s latest trick, but he knew that Jude would be upset by having to defend himself again. Zero was still annoyed that he hadn’t been allowed to participate in the meeting due to a “conflict of interest.” _Fuck that_ , he thought, he was a majority stakeholder, they shouldn’t be able to freeze him out like this.  Zero knew himself well enough to know that he was using anger to block out just how worried he was about Jude.  This thing with Oscar was dragging on and it was taking a toll on the man he loved. Zero just wanted to be over so that he and Jude could have some breathing room to figure out what they were now.  Zero knew that Jude still loved him, he just didn’t know if he would ever be able to forgive him and trust him with his heart again.   

“Listen –” He was interrupted when his phone rang, surprised to see the name of his old private investigator flash on the screen. 

“Stanford, hi, what’s up?” Zero hadn’t spoken to the man in months.  If he was calling him now, it definitely wasn’t good news.

“Zero, hi, umm, listen, this may be nothing, I don’t know, but I wanted to let you know that Oscar has been asking questions about your sister. I’m not sure how, but he knows about Laura and has been trying to find out where she lives, about her adopted family.”

“What the fuck, Stanford? We signed a confidentiality agreement. You said that you wouldn’t tell anyone about Laura.”

“And I didn’t, Zero, I swear. But if I could find her, then so could someone else.”

“But, how did he even know to look? Jude is the only one that knows that I have a sister.”

Lionel and Jessie exchanged looks. _Zero had a sister?_

Jelena made a small noise, looking uncomfortable for the first time since coming back to L.A.

“Stanford, send me over any information that Oscar has. I’ll call you back.” Zero hung up the phone, advancing on Jelena. 

“What did you do? What do you know?”

Jelena drew herself up. She was Jelena Howard, god dammit and no one was going to intimidate her. She relented slightly seeing the fear behind the anger in Zero’s eyes.

“Terrence knows about Laura.”

“What? How? Jude would never have told Terrence. No matter how mad at me he was.”

“No, it wasn’t Jude. Terrence overheard your conversation with Stanford in the hallway of the arena, when he told you that he’d found your sister. Terrence didn’t do anything with the information because he didn’t want to cross that line at the time. But he told Oscar about her once you came back to L.A.. Oscar is looking for any way to hurt you, Zero, and he isn’t above using your sister.”

Zero tugged at his hair. “Dammit, this is what I was trying to prevent by staying away from her. I don’t want her dragged into this mess.”

Lionel spoke softly, “You may not have any choice, Zero, not if Oscar’s going after her.”

“We’ll see about that!!” Zero seethed as he stormed out of the house, grabbing his keys, phone and jacket on his way.  Jelena and Lionel exchanged looks of concern as they heard Zero’s car squeal out of the driveway.  Zero had always been a hot head, but neither of them had ever seen him so angry.  Not knowing what else to do, Lionel poured a Jelena a glass of wine, their mutual animosity forgotten in their shared worry for what Zero might do. 

They were still drinking silently when Jude came through the door ten minutes later. He looked exhausted.

“Well, I still own the team.” He said, when he saw them. “Oscar wasn’t able to get the support to push me out. Thank god the Board loves Zero.” Looking around, he noticed that their little group was missing a member.

“Where’s Gideon?”

“Oscar knows about Laura.” Lionel advised.

“What?!? How the fuck did he find out? Never mind, where is Zero? Is he alright?”

  
“He tore out of here 15 minutes ago. He was seriously pissed”. Jessie told Jude when it looked like Jelena and Lionel weren’t going to say anything.

“Shit.“.  Jude said softly. “He was trying so hard to protect her.”

“Where do you think he’s going?” Lionel asked

Jude grabbed his keys from where he’d just put them down. “I know exactly where he’s going. I just hope I can get there before he does something stupid.”

Jude rushed out, determined to stop the man he loved before he got hurt or worse.

Jelena grabbed the bottle of wine from the table, pouring herself and Lionel another drink as they settled on the new living room furniture to wait.

 

 

Zero pulled up in front of Oscar’s house, not even bothering to turn off the car before storming into the older man’s office.  Zero felt his mind haze as he saw the bastard sitting behind his desk, a self-satisfied smile on his face.  The smile slipped slightly as Zero grabbed the front of Oscar’s shirt and pulled the man up onto his toes.

“Leave my family alone, you prick.”

Smile back in place, Oscar chuckled despite Zero’s tight grip. “Well, well, Gideon, it seems you’ve been hiding more than just your first name.”

Zero pushed the man away, shocked that Oscar knew his name, although it made sense that he’d found it out when looking for Laura.

“What do you know about my sister?”

Oscar straightened his shirt, calmly sitting back down as if he didn’t consider the angry six-foot baller a threat.

“It seems like she’s had it a lot better than you did.  Adopted by a nice family, good schools, endless possibilities. Heck, I heard she even drives a hybrid to her fancy university.”

“If you’ve touched her, --”

“I haven’t done anything yet. But it sure is a pity that those fancy schools cost so much money. Rates on loans are so terrible these days, and who knows when the bank just might call them in.  Not to mention how fickle those school boards can be, all it takes is the smallest thing for them to kick students out. The right words in someone’s ear can just end a person’s bright future.”

Zero felt the hold he had on his temper snap at Oscar’s veiled threat to his sister.

“You fucker –” He grabbed the man again, pulling his fist back. Oscar was afraid for the first time, seeing something in Zero’s face that hadn’t been there before.

“Gideon, stop!!” Jude panted as he came running into the office

Zero didn’t move, but he didn’t let go of Oscar either.

“He threatened Laura, Jude.” Zero said, tightening his grip.

Jude came up behind Zero, putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder, feeling the tension in his muscles.

“I know, Gideon, but this isn’t the way to handle this. Hitting him is not going to solve anything.”

Zero smirked at Oscar. “Maybe not, but it will feel really fucking good.”

Jude allowed himself a small laugh, knowing that he had Zero’s attention.  “He’s not worth the trouble, Gideon. Let’s go, let’s just go home.”

Oscar laughed. “Isn’t that sweet? How pathetic, Jude. He abandons you in the middle of the night, making a public laughingstock of you and, at the first sign of affection, you fall back into his arms. You know that he will just leave you again, isn’t that what everyone does, Jude?”

“Shut the fuck up, Oscar” Zero yelled, knowing that Oscar was voicing Jude’s biggest fear. “You don’t know what you are talking about. I would never have left Jude if you hadn’t threatened him.  And I am never leaving him again.”

“You say that now, but just wait –“

Zero slammed his hands down on Oscar’s desk, stopping the man mid-sentence.

“I love Jude, and I will never, ever, leave him again, you psychotic asshole!”

“Come on, Zero. Leave him.” Zero noticed that Jude had called him Zero. Something he did when he was trying to put some distance between them. 

Oscar looked over Zero’s shoulder at Jude. “Keep your dog on his leash, Jude.”

Jude didn’t bother answering, putting his hand on the small of Zero’s back to lead him away.

Oscar called out just as they reached the doorway.

“Tell your sister I say hello, Zero.”

Zero turned back, the look in his eyes cold and deadly.

“If you touch my family, I will kill you.”

 

 


	40. Episode 40: I meant the other thing too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero return home after Zero's confrontation with Oscar. 
> 
> Lionel shares some news and the group finally gets a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, here's some fluff, some plot too. Things are heating up with Oscar. 
> 
> No matter how much I want to drag it out and never let it go, we are coming to the end of this story. This is the very first fanfiction I have ever written - I didn't even know fanfiction existed before this. I have loved doing it so much and sharing it with you. 
> 
> I have a question for those of you still reading and I'd love it if you could take a second to answer in the comments. Although any and all comments are also welcome! 
> 
> How did you come across this story, this tiny little corner of the internet? Are you a die-hard Zude fan (like me) or new to this amazing couple? 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. More to come...

Jude grabbed Zero’s shoulder and pushed him out Oscar’s front door. Zero shook off his hand and stormed towards his car. Jude reached for him again.

“Oh no, you are not driving like this.”

Zero didn’t say anything, gesturing to where his Porsche sat half on the lawn, half on the driveway. 

“We’ll send someone for it, you shouldn’t be behind the wheel right now.” 

Zero acknowledged the point and let Jude lead him to the passenger seat of his car. 

Jude climbed in the driver’s side. The two men sat in silence, each lost in thought. Zero in anger, Jude worried about his partner. 

Finally, after taking a moment, Jude whispered “Jesus, Zero.” 

“What?!?” Zero barked out “He knows about Laura, Jude!” 

“I know” Jude let out a sigh “But you threatened to kill him, Zero. He will never stop coming after you now.”

Zero lifted his head and stared straight into Jude’s eyes. 

“Let him.” Zero’s voice was cold, and in that moment, Jude believed that Zero was capable of exactly what he said he would do. 

They didn’t talk as they drove the rest of the way back to Jude’s house, Zero seethed at the threat to his sister. He hadn’t even spoken to Laura yet and already she was in trouble. Who knows what Oscar would do to get to Zero. 

Lionel and Jelena were still seated on the couch, Jessie perched on the arm beside Lionel, when Jude and a silent Zero returned to the house. Zero didn’t say a word to anyone, just walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Unlike Jude, Zero was not silent in his anger. 

Jude ran a hand through his hair, looking at the closed door worriedly. “Can we do this later, guys? I don’t think Zero is going to be up to planning tonight.” 

Lionel rose to her feet, walking over to Jude. “Sure, sweetie.” She placed her hand on his cheek, giving comfort to her closest friend. They had been through a lot together and Lionel knew how much Jude worried about those he cared about, and there was no one he cared about more than Zero. 

Jelena and Jessie followed Lionel to the the door, pulling up short as the older woman stopped suddenly, pulling a stack of papers from her designer handbag. 

“Oh, wait, I almost forgot. I found these when I was going through some things that German left in his office. He’s been banned from the arena ever since the scandal broke and didn’t have the chance to clean anything out.” 

“What is it?” Jude asked, taking the pile of papers from Lionel. 

“Well, they look like bank statements to me.” 

“And?” Despite himself, Jude could feel himself getting excited, Lionel wouldn’t have mentioned these if there wasn’t something interesting in them. 

“Most of the transactions seem pretty normal, but there are two interesting transactoins. There is a deposit for twenty-five thousand the week before Olivia’s murder and another one for fifty thousand the day after she died.”

Jude looked up from the papers “You think Oscar paid German to kill Olivia?” 

“The timing seems mighty suspicious to me.” 

“But didn’t that dancer confess to killing Olivia Chase, the one that died?” Jessie asked, confused “I saw it on the News.” 

Jude, Jelena, and Lionel all turned to face the young baller, having forgotten that he hadn’t been around during the investigation. It was Jelena who explained. “Raquel didn’t kill Olivia, she only said that because she knew she was going to die and considered Ahsha to be a friend. German said he killed Olivia to protect Ahsha, and Raquel didn’t think he should be punished for killing a woman that had threatened so many of the people she cared about – including her wife, Kyle.” 

“So, everyone knows that German actually killed that woman?” Jessie asked, unable to wrap his head around this startling piece of information. 

“Yes,” Jude replied “Olivia was blackmailing half of the people associated with the team, so nobody was too upset when she was killed, except Eve. We all considered German a friend and were happy to see him walk free.”

“Obviously, we feel differently now.” The bitterness was clear in Lionel’s voice. 

Jelena took the bank statements from Jude, looking them over quickly. She began to smile as she read over the reports. Jude couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his back watching her face. Even though they were working together now, Jude still remembered the time when a smiling Jelena meant someone was in for a world of hurt, usually Zero. 

“If we can tie these deposits back to Oscar, we’ve got him!” Jelena practically cackled with glee. 

“They look like they were made by a shell company. I’ll get Sherwin to start digging.” Jude said, taking the papers back and pulling out his phone dialing his private investigator. 

“Lionel, you beautiful genius, I think this is cause for celebration! Let me buy you a drink.” Jelena linked her arm through Lionel’s, ignoring the startled look on the actress’ face. “Come on, Boy Wonder, you can be the designated driver.” Jessie followed the two women out of the house. 

Jude watched them leave, slightly worried about the fate of mankind if Jelena and Lionel ever decided to bury the hatchet somewhere other than each other’s backs. 

He was drawn back to his phone when Sherwin answered. He quickly explained the situation and promised to send over German’s bank account details as soon as possible. Jude had no doubt that, if there was dirt to be found, Sherwin would find it. In the meantime, he needed to make sure that Zero didn’t do anything stupid. 

Placing his phone on the table, he slowly opened the bedroom door. 

“Okay if I come in?” 

Not waiting for Zero’s answer, Jude walked in, his heart aching at seeing Zero sitting on the edge of their bed, head in his hands. Zero quickly wiped his eyes before looking up at Jude. 

“What have I done?” he whispered, “I haven’t even talked to her and now she’s in danger because of me.” 

Jude sat and wrapped his arm around Zero’s shoulders pulling him close, trying to reassure Zero. 

“We’ll think of something to keep her safe, we always do.” 

“I wanted to keep her away from all of this.”

“I know. I’m so sorry, Gideon.” 

Zero raised his head from Jude’s shoulder “What? Why would you be sorry, Jude?”

Jude stood up, pacing. “This is my fault. Oscar would never have come after you, never have looked for Laura, if I hadn’t pushed you for a commitment. None of this would have happened if I’d just been happy with what we had and kept my big mouth shut. I wish I could go back and do it all over, then you would be safe.” Jude’s voice cracked and he turned away from Zero. 

Zero covered the distance between them in two quick steps, gently turning Jude to face him. Jude closed his eyes to avoid seeing the accusation he knew he would see on Zero’s face. 

“Jude, look at me.” Jude shook and lowered his head, refusing to open his eyes. Zero pressed his fingers under Jude’s chin, gently lifting his face up. “Jude, babe, look at me.” 

Jude couldn’t ignore the plea in Zero’s voice, he’d never been able to ignore Zero. He opened his eyes surprised by the pain he saw on Zero’s face. 

“Never say that, Jude, please.” The blond man pleaded “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, the best person I’ve ever met. I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes, but telling the world about us, getting to be with you, was never one of them.” 

“But Oscar would never have come after you if you hadn’t come back for me.”

“Do you think I ever would have let you face Oscar alone? Even if you hadn’t taken me back, I would still be here, with you, helping you take down Oscar. I’ve always been Team Jude, and I always will be.”

Jude’s resolve crumbled at Zero’s declaration and he pulled the other man in, placing his hands on both sides of Zero’s beautiful face. 

“God, I love you, Gideon.” He declared pulling Zero into a gentle kiss, one that conveyed all the emotion he was feeling, all the love that he had for this beautiful, complicated man. 

Zero made a quiet noise as he returned Jude’s kiss, “I love you too, Jude, so much.” 

The two stood there, each trying to draw the other one closer, so that no space remained between them. Jude trying to show Zero just how much he appreciated him and Zero wanting to reassure Jude that there was no room for doubts between them. 

They held each other for a moment, then both seemed to notice the way they were pressed together. Jude could feel the hard lines of Zero’s chest and legs against his. He could feel his blood heating as it always did, as it always had whenever Zero’s was nearby. He ran his hand up Zero’s back, cupping his head and angling him in for a kiss. This kiss was different than their earlier one. Jude pressed into Zero’s lips, forcing his mouth open, chasing the other man’s taste with his tongue. Never one to shy away, Zero kissed him back just as hungrily. 

They tore at each other’s clothes, desperate to put their hands on every inch of uncovered skin. Even though they had made love countless times before, it still felt new. Both had thought they would never have this again. The joy of being able to touch each other again, made them frantic in their actions. Soon they were both naked, their clothing in piles at their feet. 

Jude’s breath was ragged as his hand stilled on his lover’s muscled hip. “Did you mean it?”

It took a moment for Zero to realize that Jude had stopped, his mind a haze of wanting. “Did I mean what?” 

“What you said to Oscar?”

“That I would kill him?” Zero asked nuzzling into Jude’s neck. He so didn’t want to talk about Oscar when he could feel Jude’s hard cock pressing into his. 

“No, that you would never leave me again.” 

At the vulnerability in Jude’s voice, Zero pulled back from sucking a mark on the taller man’s neck. The same vulnerability shone in Jude’s eyes. Shaking his head, Zero couldn’t help the cocky smirk that crossed his face. 

“You are never getting rid of me, Kinkade.” Zero sealed his declaration with a scorching kiss and went back to working his teeth into the already reddened spot on Jude’s collarbone. 

“I meant the other thing too” Zero mumbled into Jude’s hot skin.

“What other thing?” Jude asked, thoroughly distracted by the feel of Zero’s mouth. 

“That I’d kill him if he ever hurt you.” 

Jude couldn’t help how turned on he was at the promise he heard in Zero’s voice. Despite everything they were facing, Jude felt safe in Zero’s arms, but he definitely did not want Zero to commit murder on his behalf. 

“Zero, you can’t say things like that.” 

The blond man didn’t bother answering, choosing instead to make Jude gasp as he bit his nipple, swirling his tongue around the tight bud. 

Jude felt himself losing his resolve but was determined to try to make the other man see reason. 

“Gideon, you can’t threaten to murder someone, even if it is Oscar. I don’t want –” 

Exasperated Zero looked up from where he’d been working his way down Jude’s body. “Jude?”  
“Yes?” Jude’s voice broke on a gasp as Zero swirled his tongue into Jude’s navel. 

“I don’t want to talk about your dirtbag father when I’m fucking you.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

“Okay” 

“Good” Satisfied, Zero went back to nibbling on Jude’s hip, the slight burn from his stubble making Jude tremble. 

“But we are talking about this later.”

Jude yelped a Zero bit into his inner thigh. “Okay, I get it. No Oscar when naked. But I think --” 

Absolutely fed up, Zero stood up, grabbed Jude by the waist and threw him on the bed. Not giving the other man anytime to recover, Zero covered his body with his, pushing him into the mattress. 

When it looked like Jude might try to say something else, Zero made a noise at him that sounded suspiciously like a growl. 

“If you say another word Jude, I swear to God, I might murder you.”

Pulling his head up, he caught the self-satisfied smirk on the brunet’s face, realizing that Jude had been deliberately winding him up. 

“Really, Jude?” Zero raised an eyebrow down at him. “I am going to make you pay for that.” 

When Jude looked like he was about to retaliate, Zero ground his hips down, sliding them together. 

He caught Jude’s gasp in a bruising kiss and spent the rest of the night making sure that Jude wasn’t thinking of anyone but him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at IntheMomentsBetween


	41. Episode 41: This isn't over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unpleasant encounter at the Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Sorry this has taken so long, I've been fighting with this chapter for days in my head. I had pictured something completely different for this chapter. But once again, the story fought me. I've been avoiding writing this for days. But here it is. Stupid story is writing itself.

“Shit!” Lionel grabbed the papers from her desk, shoving them into her Louis Vuitton briefcase. The case had been a present to herself when she’d bought the network with Oscar’s money.  She’d been nervous about her first day, sure that everyone would see right through her. So, she’d done what she does best, she’d acted the part. She put on a badass suit, 6-inch heels, grabbed her bag and the taken world by the balls. Lionel was back on top. 

She was also extremely late. 

She pulled out her phone, calling Jude.  The line going straight to voicemail. “Damn it!” She tucked the phone into the crook of her neck, pulling out her keys. “Hey, Jude, it’s me. I’m going to be a bit late. I was prepping for my interview tomorrow.” She smiled into the phone. “It’s with CNN. They want to do a feature on me as part of their Women in Sports Media series. Can you believe it? Last year, no one would return my calls, look at me now!” She laughed, hanging up the phone. Turning away from the door, smiling, she stopped suddenly when she saw the man standing a few feet away.  

“What are _you_ doing here?” 

“Hello, Lionel.” German smiled, stepping forward. “You look great as always.” 

Lionel crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, not bothering to respond. 

“So,” he continued, as if they were old friends who just happened to casually cross each other’s path “CNN, eh? That’s amazing. You deserve it, I’m happy for you.” 

Lionel snorted, “Cut the shit, German, what do you want?” 

Taking a step into Lionel’s space, German confessed in a lowered voice, “I just wanted to see you. I’ve missed you.” 

There was a time, after Pete, when Lionel had craved those words, when she’d been desperate to know that someone cared. Now, she just could not believe the gall of the man. “Are you even serious right now? You nearly destroyed the Devils. You nearly destroyed Jude.”  The latter an even bigger offence than nearly destroying the team. 

German caught the hand Lionel had flailed towards him. “I know, Lionel, I know. I made a mistake and I’m so sorry that I hurt you.” 

Lionel pulled her hand back, “Not sorry enough to stick around, were you?” 

“You told me to go, Lionel. If I’d known that you wanted me to stay…”

Lionel fixed him with her trademark icy glare, “Oh, stuff it, German. You couldn’t wait to leave, and I was happy to see you go. Now why don’t you stop wasting my time and tell me what you really want.” 

Realizing that he wasn’t fooling her for a minute, German’s face transformed from warm to cold in an instant. 

“I know you went through my office, Lionel. What were you looking for?” German stepped forward, trying to intimidate Lionel with his body. 

Lionel crossed her arms trying to hide her nerves. “Worried, German?,” she taunted. “What do you think we’d find?” 

“There are papers missing from my office, I want them back!” 

Lionel looked down to where German had grabbed her wrist. He was hurting her, but she’d be damned before she let him see it. Instead, the former actress channeled all the haughty, cold characters she’d played on film, “I told you, German, anything in your former office is the property of the Los Angeles Devils.” 

German’s face turned an ugly red colour as he struggled to control his rage. Lionel had always been a bitch. 

“I could make you give them to me, Lionel.” The threatening tone did nothing to lessen Lionel’s anxiety. They were alone in the hallway, the rest of her staff having already left for the day. 

Lionel scoffed, “Yeah, good luck with that. Even if I had taken anything, I wouldn’t be stupid enough to keep it on me.” She hoped he couldn’t hear the lie in her voice. The incriminating papers were tucked into her bag beside her notes for the CNN interview. She'd given a backup copy to Jude. 

German’s grip tightened as he twisted her wrist pulling her closer, his face mere inches away from Lionel’s.

Lionel started to tremble at the look in German’s eye. Here was the man who had killed Olivia and then let someone else take the blame. She didn’t doubt for a second that he would hurt her. 

“Let me go!!” German didn’t budge as she tugged on her arm, trying to put some space between them. Instead, he started to drag her back towards her office. Lionel struggled but she wasn’t a match for German’s strength. Just as they reached the door, Lionel heard the sounds of someone coming down the hall. Looking up, Lionel almost cried with relief, recognizing the security guard, Matt, from the Playground.  German dropped her hand, stepping back quickly schooling his face into a neutral mask. 

“Is everything alright, Mrs. Kinkade?”

Taking a quick step closer to the security guard, her voice cold, “Yes, Matt, German was just leaving. Perhaps you could help him find the door. He seems to have forgotten that he is no longer welcome on the premises.” 

Matt eased himself in front of Lionel. He didn’t know exactly what the two had been talking about, but Lionel’s already pale complexion was nearly white, and he could see the fine trembles in her hands that she was trying to hide. 

He gestured in front of him, “Mr. Vega, please come with me.” 

German looked at the security guard, taking in his superior size and the determined set of his jaw.  He had no choice but to follow the man’s instructions. He threw a last glare over his shoulder, “This isn’t over, Lionel.”

Lionel tilted her chin up, looking down her nose at her former lover, “Bring it on, German, bring it on.” As soon as the pair were out of sight, she sagged back against the wall, letting out the breath she’d been holding. Not even when she’d lived with Oscar had she been as scared as she’d been when German was forcing her into her office. Thank God the security guard came by when he did. Who knows what would have happened if German had succeeded in getting her behind a closed door. 

Taking several deep breaths, Lionel pulled herself together.  German was gone, Matt would make sure that he left the building. Picking up the bag that she hadn’t noticed dropping, she locked her office. Her car was parked at the opposite side of the building from where the guard had led German. She needed to get Jude’s house and tell the group what had happened. They must be getting closer if German was willing to confront her in public. 

She pulled her coat closer as she exited into the parking lot, feeling cold as the adrenaline faded.  She pulled out her phone to call Jude again, needing to hear a comforting voice.  He’d just answered the phone when Lionel heard the gunning of an engine behind her. 

Jude’s greeting came through the line, “Hey, Lionel, where are you? We’re all here.” Lionel rushed forward, hearing the car coming closer, wanting the safety of her car. 

“Jude, I’m at the arena!” Hearing the car speed up, Lionel panicked, “I just ran into –", her voice cut off as she turned to see an SUV bearing down on her. Her last thought before the front of the car slammed into her was that the asshole was still driving her car. 

The force of the impact threw her body onto a parking island where she lay rapidly bleeding out onto the grass. Everything in her body hurt as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  Hearing a car door open she forced herself to look up. 

German leaned over her, smirking, “I told you it wasn’t over, you stupid bitch. Now it’s over, for you anyway.” 

Lionel felt herself losing consciousness, she’d lost too much blood, her body too broken to do anything but lie there gasping for air. 

German laughed as he watched her struggle to breathe, each breathe shallower than the last. 

“Oh, and Lionel, tell Olivia I say hi.” With that, everything went black. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?!? 
> 
> I hate myself.


	42. Episode 42: You're going down with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays in posting. I was still recovering from that last chapter. As you all know, I love Lionel. That storyline is killing me. KILLING ME!!! 
> 
> I just wanted to say a quick something before starting the chapter. As you may now, I am completely new to the fanfiction world. This is my first fic ever and before starting this in June last year, I'd never even heard of fanfiction. Now, I think I've read over a thousand fics (mostly Hit the Floor and Teen Wolf) since then. I am blown away by the talent in this sphere. People pour their hearts and souls and ideas out in these stories and then share them with the world, for free. I love being a part of this community now. 
> 
> That said, I've been reading some posts by author's where people have left really hurtful, negative comments on their stories. I'm grateful to say that I've never had this experience. Every comment that I've received has been positive, or has been a helpful criticism aimed at improving the story. So thank you all so much for being so supportive and for sticking with me throughout this journey. 
> 
> This chapter isn't all hearts and flowers, but there's a bit of fluff at the beginning, because I needed some. Hope you enjoy.

Jude looked up from his paperwork and rubbed the back of his neck. It had been a long day. With all the shit going down with Oscar and getting reacquainted with Zero, he’d let his duties as team owner slip. As punishment, he’d locked himself in his office all day getting caught up on contracts, negotiations, marketing strategies and weighing in on any internal matters that required his attention.  Jude had hand-picked the Heads of each department personally when the league had given him a second chance.  Because of this, not much had fallen through the cracks while Jude had been distracted by other, platinum blond, things.

Even the team was still doing well. They were two thirds of the way through the season and the Devils were pretty much guaranteed to get into the playoffs. They’d kept the momentum from that first win going, coming together in a way that exceeded even Jude and Zero’s expectations. Jessie shone on the court. As predicted, his lone wolf act from his college days didn’t last long once he’d started playing with older more experienced players.  The veterans on the team had put an end to that quickly and decisively. Surprisingly, instead of getting angry, the volatile rookie seemed to thrive under the increased discipline.  He’d taken to following around the older players around like a rather large puppy, begging them to share their knowledge.  Jessie wanted to be the best, and he’d finally realized that he needed to play as part of a team to make that happen.  On the court, he played with a single-minded ruthlessness that had helped the Devils work their way into their current position in the league standings.

Off the court was another thing, Jude thought shaking his head.  Jessie’s desire to win a championship paled in comparison to his efforts to capture the heart of one Lionel Davenport Kinkade. Jude was happy for this best friend. After everything they had gone through, she deserved something good. She deserved someone to tell her how amazing she was. And tell her Jessie did.  With flowers, with wine, dates walking along the water. He’d organized a movie night where they watched his favorite Lionel movies and he’d told her how discovering her movies had saved him.  Somehow, Jessie seemed to know what Lionel needed before she did.  After a long week at the network, Lionel had been exhausted, but was meant to go to fundraiser for some cause or another.  Jessie, who’d just happened to be passing by her office (again), took one look at her tired eyes and quickly cancelled her RSVP. They’d spent the night sitting on Lionel’s couch eating pizza and binge-watching Game of Thrones. Lionel was slowly discovering that Jessie didn’t want Lionel Davenport Kinkade, former A-list actress, ex-wife of Oscar Kinkade, network mogul. He just wanted her. And he wasn’t at all subtle about it.  Everyone in the arena was enjoying watching Lionel try, and fail, to resist Jessie’s charms. 

Seeing how much their star player liked her, made other people start to warm up to Lionel.  Where before people had found her cold and standoffish, they were realizing that she’d done this to protect herself from being hurt.  And no one could call her cold when they saw the warmth in her eyes when she looked at Jessie when she thought no one was watching. 

Jude knew that Lionel wasn’t going to make it easy for the young baller, but he had no doubt that Jessie would eventually wear down her defenses.  Having been the focus of another determined baller’s attentions, Jude knew Lionel didn’t stand a chance. It was really only a matter of time.

Speaking of said baller, Jude decided that he’d punished himself with paperwork long enough and shut down his laptop.  Getting to his feet slowly, he stretched a bit to work out the kinks in his neck and back. Ugh, why had he ever thought being the owner of a professional basketball team would be all glamour and excitement. 

Well, he thought to himself, as he locked his office door and headed towards Zero’s office, some parts were definitely exciting. His heart rate quickened at the thought of seeing Zero again, even though they’d driven to the office together this morning. They hardly left each other’s sides now that they were back together.  It was still so new and neither one of them had thought they’d ever get this again.  It made them desperate in their touches, and in Zero’s case, reluctant to let Jude out of his sight. 

Jude entered Zero’s office without knocking. Smiling when he saw the other man stretched out on the sofa throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it.

“Looks like being the League Representative is hard work. Shouldn’t you be spying on me and reporting back to the mothership?” Jude smirked

Zero caught the ball, turning his head to give Jude a soft smile.

“With the team doing so well, your probation is only a formality at this point. Plus, for some reason, they question my ability to be impartial.” Zero’s look was hungry as he slowly got to his feet, stalking towards Jude.

Jude felt himself flush at the intent look in the other man’s eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he said coyly,

“Oh, I wonder why they would think that.”

“Yes, I wonder.” Zero agreed as he used his body to push Jude back against the door.  Pressing himself flush against Jude, Zero slid his face into the crook of Jude’s neck, leaving a trail of light kisses that caused all the blood in Jude’s head to rush south. Raising his lips slightly, Zero whispered,

“I missed you.”

Jude’s heart tripped at Zero’s easy declaration. While neither one of them was particularly demonstrative, Jude had always been the more open one, more likely to voice his feelings. Since coming back, Zero had made sure to tell Jude how he felt about him at every opportunity.  It was nice, but it definitely took some getting used to. Jude wasn’t used to his dreams coming true.

And they were coming true, he thought as Zero raised his head, claiming Jude’s lips. They’d made love this morning, but Jude felt like he couldn’t get enough. Jude ran his hand through Zero’s hair. Although it was still the famous platinum colour, Zero had taken to using less product, leaving it feeling silky under Jude’s fingers.  Curling his palm, Jude tugged Zero’s head back. At Zero’s murmured protest, he said,

“Let’s take this home.”

“A bit early to leave the office isn’t it, Mr Kinkade?” Zero taunted, tongue-in-cheek.

Jude couldn’t help smiling. “It’s okay, I know the owner.”

The two wasted no time in packing up Zero’s things and heading to the parking lot.  Jude wasn’t sure how he avoided crashing the car on the drive home.  Zero had been a perfect gentleman…except for the hand he’d placed dangerously high up on Jude’s thigh. 

They’d barely made it through the door before Jude made him pay for that little trick.

*****

 

Oscar scowled seeing the name come up on his phone.

“What? I’ve told you never to call me on this phone.”

“You weren’t answering your other phone.” German replied, “And I need to talk to you. I -- ”

“Did she have the papers?” Oscar interrupted impatiently.

German glanced over at the briefcase he’d grabbed when he left Lionel bleeding in the Devil’s parking lot.  The papers in question were covered in blood. German knew he should probably feel bad for running over his former lover, but mostly, he was relieved that he’d been able to recover the papers.  To be honest, killing had become a lot easier after Olivia.

“Yes, she did,”

“Well, did you get them?”

“Yes, I’ve got them.” German couldn’t help the satisfaction that crept into his voice. Working for Oscar, meant that he no longer had to pretend to be German Vega, all around Mr Nice Guy. Ahsha’s little puppy dog.  League bitch.

“Did she say anything that we need to worry about?”

German chuckled, “Oh, I don’t think we need to worry about her saying anything to anyone.”

Something in German’s tone must have alerted Oscar.

“What do you mean?” German didn’t bother to answer.

“German, what did you do?”

“You told me to get the papers, Oscar, I got the papers. You don’t need to worry about anything else. Nobody saw me.”

“Nobody saw you what, German? _What.did.you.do?_ ” Oscar shouted into the phone.  German had his uses, the lack of a moral compass coming in quite handy, but that didn’t mean that Oscar wanted him making his own decisions about how to handle this mess with Jude.

“Let’s just say, Mrs high-and-mighty Davenport Kinkade won’t be gracing too many tv screens anymore.”

“If you don’t tell me, German, I’ll –”

“She’d dead, Oscar, or at least she will be. The unfortunate victim of a hit and run at the arena.”

“WHAT?!?” Oscar exploded. “Are you insane?”

“Look, you told me to handle it, I handled it.”

“I didn’t tell you to kill her!”

“Oh, don’t start to play innocent now, Oscar. You told me to make the evidence go away. It’s gone away. And now Jude will be too busy mourning the loss of his best friend to worry about what you are doing.”

Oscar barked out a laugh. “Just how stupid are you, German? You don’t know Jude at all. He will stop at nothing to get revenge if Lionel dies. You might as well have painted a target on your back.”

“Don’t you mean our backs, Oscar?” German’s voice was cold. “If I go down, you’re going down with me.”

“Keep your mouth shut and neither of us will go down.”

German couldn’t help the quick stab of relief he felt knowing that Oscar wasn’t going to abandon him.

“But for now, you need to go to ground, German.”

“What do you mean?”

“Get out of town, German. Lie low, I’ll call you when it is safe to come back to L.A.”

Oscar hung up the phone, seething. He should have known better than to let that psycho near Lionel once he’d found out about the bank statements. Now he would have to focus on cleaning up another mess.

He just hoped Lionel hadn’t told anyone about the papers before she died. He needed to get into the arena and make sure that she hadn’t kept any copies in her office.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number from memory.

“Marcus, I need a favour.”

*******

 

Jude groaned at the sound of his phone ringing somewhere.  The last time he’d seen it, it was in the pocket of his suit pants. Pants Zero had torn off him as soon as they’d gotten back to the house. Jude smiled to himself as he remembered their frantic kisses and rushed declarations of love as they’d pulled at each other’s clothes.  His grin grew wider as he looked over to where Zero lay sideways on the bed. He was completely naked, except for, oddly enough, one sock.  His hair was a mess and he looked completely worn out. Jude smirked.

Zero opened his eyes and caught Jude looking at him. “Feeling pretty proud of yourself, Mr Kinkade?”

Jude didn’t answer, choosing instead to lean over and press a kiss between Zero’s shoulder blades. Tasting the tang of Zero’s sweat on his tongue encouraged Jude to start a trail of kisses down the other man’s spine. Zero pushed back into the touch, groaning when Jude’s phone rang again.

Jude raised his head, frowning. “I’d better get that; it might be Lionel.” The phone stopped ringing before he found it where it had fallen under the sofa. He listened to the message.

“That was Lionel,” he told Zero, “she’s going to be late.”

“Good, come back to bed.”

“Oh no, mister.” Jude pulled on a pair of jeans and a navy long sleeved shirt. “And you should get out of bed too. Unless you want to be caught naked when Jelena and Terrence get here.”

Zero made a face at the mention of Terrence. He still couldn’t believe that they were working with that asshole. But Jude said they needed him, well they needed Jelena, and those two had become a package deal. So, Zero was under strict instruction to not punch the other man in the face.  That was okay, Zero had a lot of practice not punching Terrence Wall in the face when he really wanted to. Honestly, he was the very epitome of self-restraint when it came to the former team captain.

He got off the bed, stretching slowly. Catching Jude eyeing his body, he stepped in closer.

“Like what you see?”

Jude just swallowed as Zero pulled him forward by his belt loops, into a filthy open-mouthed kiss.

Zero groaned as the doorbell rang. “Jesus, what does a man have to do to get laid around here?”

Jude laughed, “You just got laid. You can’t possibly be ready to go aga—”

Zero cut him off with a wave. He was still naked, and the evidence was clear that, yes, he definitely could, and was ready, to go again.

Jude blushed to tips of his ears. “Hold that thought.” Zero cocked an eyebrow as the doorbell rang again. “No, on the other hand, think of something, anything else. You absolutely cannot be thinking about that while Jelena is here.”  
  


“Jude, you know I don’t think about her like that anymore.”

“I know.” He pressed a quick kiss on Zero’s mouth. “But still, put some pants on.”

As Zero turned back into the bedroom, Jude went to the front door to let in Jelena and Terrence. Jessie arrived shortly afterwards. 

“Hi, come on in. Lionel’s going to be late but help yourself to whatever you want. I’ve got beer and wine in the fridge.”

Zero pointedly ignored Terrence as he wandered over to the fridge to grab himself a beer.  He smirked at Jelena, for old time’s sake, and went to ask Jessie about how the season was going. 

The two of them were immersed in a play by play breakdown of the previous night’s game, with Zero giving Jessie advice on plays that could have gone better.  Jude smiled. It was great to see Zero so comfortable. He could tell that Zero liked the young rookie. Which was good, because if Jessie got his way with Lionel, Jude had a feeling that they would be seeing a lot of the younger man.

He’d just started to wonder where Lionel was when his phone rang, her name flashing up on screen.

“Hey, Lionel, where are you? We’re all here.”

“Jude, I’m at the arena!” Lionel sounded panicked, “I just ran into –"

Whatever she was about to say was drowned out by the sound of squealing tires, followed by a sickening crunch.  Jude listened in horror as Lionel’s broken scream cut off suddenly before the line went dead.

“Lionel?  _LIONEL?”_ Jude yelled into the phone, as if he could bring her back on the line through sheer willpower, but the line was dead.

Zero rushed over at Jude’s pained shout.  All the colour had drained out of Jude’s face and he was shaking. Zero palmed Jude’s face, tilting his head until he was looking Zero in the eye. “What is it, Jude, what happened?”

For a moment he didn’t answer. When he did, his voice was raw and broken. “Something’s happened to Lionel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small continuity note as I realize this wasn't clear: Lionel has the bank statements in her briefcase but she had also given a copy to Jude. 
> 
> I've gone back and made that clearer in Episode 41, but if you had already read it, I just wanted to reassure you that yes, another copy of the documents exists. So screw German. He's a dick. I hate that guy.


	43. Episode 43: Family in Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Lionel.

Episode 43: Family in Europe

Zero grabbed the phone from Jude’s shaking hands and called Lionel’s number. The line rang and rang with no answer. He tried again, no luck. Seeing the stricken look on Jude’s face, Zero put down the phone and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Jude held himself stiffly, resisting the comfort, then seemed to crumple, burying his face in Zero’s neck. 

“Sshh, Jude, it’s okay, it’s probably nothing, she likely just got cut off, that’s all.” Zero whispered holding the man tighter. 

“Then why won’t she answer?” Zero’s heart broke at the fear in Jude’s voice. Lionel was really his only family, the only one who’d never left him. She’d been there to hold Jude up after Zero left. Zero didn’t know what Jude would do if anything happened to Lionel. He didn’t know what to do to help Jude. He was saved a few minutes later by the sound of Jude’s phone ringing, Lionel’s name flashing on the screen. 

Jude grabbed the phone, “Lionel!! Lionel, thank god!! Are you okay?” 

“Um, Mr. Kinkade?” An unknown voice asked. 

“Who’s this? Why are you on Lionel’s phone?” 

“Um, this is Matt, I work security at the arena.” Jude had a quick memory of the man’s embarrassed face when he’d caught Jude and Zero in the cloakroom at the Playground. 

“Yes, I remember you. Where’s Lionel?”

“I’m sorry, Mr Kinkade, Ms Kinkade was in an accident – well, it may have been an accident. She’s hurt pretty badly.”

“Are you with her? Can she talk?” 

“I called an ambulance, sir. She is on her way to Cedars-Sinai hospital.” 

“How was she? Is she going to be okay?” 

“I don’t know, Mr Kinkade, sir.” Matt paused, taking a deep breath, remembering finding Lionel, lying on the asphalt, surrounded by blood. “She didn’t look good. But she’s alive.” Well, he thought, she had been when they’d put her in the ambulance. The attendants had looked worried though, urging their driver to hurry. 

Jude’s voice broke, “Thank you for calling me, Matt, and thank you for getting to her so quickly.” 

Jude hung up the phone and didn’t say anything. It was Jelena that broke the heavy silence,

“What is it, Jude? Where’s Lionel?”

“They’ve taken her to the hospital. She’s at Cedars-Sinai. He, the security guard, found her, he said there was some kind of accident. He didn’t know how she was.” Jelena placed her hand on Jude’s arm, a rare display of physical affection. He met her green eyes, seeing the concern there. “He said she was still alive, so that’s something, right? Right? That’s something?” 

Zero didn’t think Jude was aware of the tears streaming down his face. 

“Yes,” he said gently, “that’s something, Jude. Come sit down.” Jude resisted Zero leading him to the sofa. 

“No! We need to get to the hospital. Lionel needs me!” Jude frantically grabbed his keys heading for the door. Zero grabbed his hand. 

“You can’t drive, not like this Jude. I’ll drive.”

Seeing how broken up Zero was, Jelena calmly took the keys from him. “Neither one of you should be driving, I will take you.” Jude and Zero turned twin incredulous looks at her. “What?” she said, her trademark smirk in place. “Lionel may be a total bitch, but she’s our bitch.” 

A choked sound broke the moment. The trio turned as one to see Jessie collapse onto the sofa, his head in his hands. Jude felt a moment’s guilt, he had totally forgotten about Lionel’s young lover. The rookie looked completely shattered. Jude walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Jessie, let’s go. Lionel’s strong. She’ll be okay.”  
Jessie raised his eyes, looking from Jude to Zero to Jelena and coming back to Jude again, “What if she’s not?” 

No one had an answer for him as they hurried out to the car. Jelena adjusting the seat to fit her short stature before pealing out of the driveway. Terrence had agreed to follow them in Jelena’s car. All of them were familiar with the way to the hospital. For some reason, people associated with the Devils tended to end up in the hospital a lot. 

Jude rushed up to the Emergency Room desk. “Lionel Kinkade, where is she?!?” The nurse took in Jude’s frantic look and wild eyes, and came around the counter to stand in front of the tall man. “Are you family?” She asked sympathetically. “She’s my stepmother.” Jude answered, thinking Lionel would get a kick out of him describing her as such. They used to joke about it, considering that Lionel was only 10 years older than Jude. 

“Mrs Kinkade is in surgery right now. They were able to stabilize her in the ambulance but there was extensive damage and they needed to operate right away.” 

“What happened to her?” Zero asked, placing his hand on Jude’s lower back. 

“We’re not sure exactly, but our initial thoughts are that your stepmother was hit by a car while she was walking to her car.” 

“A car? What about the driver? Are they okay?” 

The nurse took a breath before responding. “We don’t know. The driver did not stay around after Mrs Kinkade was hit. The police are treating this as a hit and run.” 

“The police are involved?” Jelena asked, her and Jessie having come to join the group in front of the desk. 

“Yes, it’s standard procedure for hit and runs.” The nurse responded. 

“How long will she be in surgery for?” Jessie asked, grabbing Jelena’s hand for support. To everyone’s surprise, including Jelena’s, she squeezed back. Somewhere along the way in their mutual quest to take down the man who had made both their lives hell, she and Lionel had become tentative friends. They’d even shared a few drinks at the playground, gossiping about Jude and Zero, trading salty stories about Terrence and Jessie. Jelena may love Terrence, but anyone with eyes would find Jessie attractive. 

“We don’t know at this stage,” the nurse continued gently, “but you can go wait for her in the waiting room on the 5th floor. They will bring Mrs. Kinkade there post op.” 

Jude thanked the nurse. The group headed towards the elevator, Zero’s hand resting gently on Jude’s back, Jelena and Jessie still hand in hand. Jelena sent Terrence a quick text, letting him know the status. They agreed he would head home and she would send him an update when they knew more. Jude and Jessie needed her attention now.

The group settled uncomfortably in the waiting room. After a time, they started to exchange their favorite stories about Lionel, everyone laughing when Zero told them about the time Lionel threatened to drive her car up Zero’s ass if he hurt Jude. Hearing about how fierce Lionel could be, reminded them all that Lionel was a fighter…and that she’d never leave Zero with Jude without her supervision. It may be false hope, but it still helped settle something in Jude. 

It was several hours, and cups of the terrible hospital coffee, before the surgeon came out. “Jude Kinkade?” 

Jude surged to his feet, crossing the room to the doctor, “Yes, that’s me. How is she?” 

“Mrs. Kinkade’s injuries were quite severe.” Jude felt his breath catch. “But we were able to stop the internal bleeding. She was very lucky. She has some impressive bruises and sprains, but nothing is broken. Considering the force with which she was hit, she seemed to have landed in a way that did the least amount of damage.” 

Jessie laughed at that. The group, including the doctor, turned to him in horror. “Lionel insisted on doing her own stunts for that terrible Nicolas Cage movie she was in.” He explained. She must have practiced being hit by a car a thousand times. Probably the only good thing that came out of that movie.”

The ridiculous story broke the tension in the group. 

“Can we see her?” Zero asked.

“She’s still coming out of the anesthetic and should wake up in about an hour. You can go in and see her then. In the meantime, I suggest you get something to eat,” the doctor took in the discarded coffee cups, “and some decent coffee.” 

Jude pulled Zero to him, hugging him in relief. “She’s going to be okay. Lionel’s going to be okay.” 

Zero laughed, “She’s going to be so pissed.” 

The doctor smiled his goodbye at the group before seeming to remember something. 

“Mr Kinkade?” 

Jude turned from where he was holding Zero. “Yes?”

“Does Mrs Kinkade have family in Europe?” 

“No, there’s only her brother and he lives in Providence. Why?” 

“That’s strange. She woke up briefly when she came in and it seemed like she was trying to say something.” 

“What was it?” 

“I’m probably wrong, she was quite weak, but it sounded like she was trying to say ‘Germany’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I know exactly how cheesy that ending was. Don't care. 
> 
> Hit the Floor was a soap opera and cheesy dialogue was a staple. 
> 
> We're closing in. I hope Jude destroys Oscar!!! Of course I have no idea because I haven't done anything mature and responsible like plotting out the rest of the story. I know the ending. That's it. What happens between now and then is up to the characters.


End file.
